IzuOcha Post Overhaul
by mikhail34
Summary: So this is set just after the Overhaul arc. It is an alternate ending and storyline. I will try and stay as canon as possible in some regards but this will be its own thing. It is a Romance story, with action, humour and some Hurt and comfort. Art by Paperypiper Link to cover if not visible:
1. Arc 1 Chapter 1: Unbearable

[Author notes are going to be contained in these brackets, typically at the start of the story, anyway i hope you enjoy this story. A few things before you start.** Bold is for change of perspectives. **_Italics is for internal thoughts._ ]

Arc 1: Post Overhual

Chapter 1: Unbearable

**Third person**

"Smash!" screams a green-haired hero as he smashes Overhual into the ground. As his fist impacts with Overhaul, the bird-like beak attached to his face is ripped off falling alongside the face of the man it used to hide. As the villain falls the mask and the man hit the ground at the same time with a unified, THUD.

As the green-haired hero lands on the ground next to the villain he turns his head to look at the little one horned girl clinging on for dear life.

"You did it Deku!" yells a Burnette in skin-tight pink and black hero outfit. Deku smiles, as the lighting erupting from his eyes and from any motion of his body dies down. He then turns to look at the little girl on his shoulder with red eyes.

"I am sorry, I was reckless and you," but before he could finish his sentence he is cut off and begins screaming. The little girl's horn is still glowing and it's getting brighter.

**Uraraka POV:**

"I am sorry, I was reckless and you," Deku says as I move to him ready to give him any assistance that is needed. But he screams blood-curdling screams, lighting erupts from the little girl on his back enveloping Deku like water at the beach. Never have I ever heard such painful screams, he collapses to his knees. I can't move my heart is beating so fast, I want to get to him. I want to hold him until the pain leaves him but I can't.

"Sorry!" screams a tiny voice on his shoulder, I only can just hear it over Deku's blood-curdling screams as the red lighting flows around him.

"Eri please stop. Eri please!" he screams, his arms are thrashing around as if a demon was possessing him in some way.

_Deku please get control! _

My mind screams that repeatedly, I am unable to speak or move towards him. I am frozen. I somehow move my foot just an inch forward. "Deku!" I somehow scream out, not caring that my accent escaped with it.

"Eri!" he screams. I then notice the tears rolling down my cheek, I don't know why they escape the prisons in my eyes. I put these emotions aside for both our benefits, so he could become a better hero. But no matter how hard I try to stop the tears, more escape.

"Please forgive me," Eraser says I can barely hear what he said, but suddenly the screaming stops, the crackling of lighting dies and I hear a thud instead.

I look up to see Deku asleep holding the little girl one arm acting as some sought of protection and the other just resting to his side. My insides feel like I am walking on air, he is alive. He is asleep. It is a peaceful sight and I think of what it would be like to have little green haired and brown eyed kids running around. Knowing Deku would be great with kids, as I can see right now.

_Pull yourself together!_

I scream to myself as I slap my cheeks to wake myself up from my daydreaming. Deku needs me. But as I go to Deku my heart breaks again. Screaming fills the silence. Screaming coming from Deku.

_Aizawa POV:_

"Please forgive me!" I yell, activating my Quirk as I stare at both Deku and the little girl we all came to save. I feel my hair stand on end and my eyes burn with pain.

I watch as Deku stops screaming and starts to collapse onto the ground with a thud. I continue to stare as Tsuyu holds me up to look at Deku. I watch as the troublesome hero student collapses in peace cuddling the girl on his shoulders who is also asleep after being hit with my quirk erasing whatever she was doing or whatever Deku was doing to her.

_I must scold him, he put his life in risk and risked injury to the girl he tried to rescue._

I mentally note. I look at him cuddling the little girl, I then notice the girl in pink just standing there, I can hear her sobs from here. I close my eyes resting my quirk with a sigh to follow. I then feel my heart sink as I hear a blood-curdling scream all too familiar.

My eyes shoot open at the noise and I look at Deku, massive gashes have been taken out of his arms that are used to protect the little girl. Even asleep my student is being a hero. I somehow through the pain manage to turn my head to the villain.

I for a split-second I look to see wires running along the ground from the villain not made of metal but skin. At the ends, knife-like nails are taking gashes from Deku's arm. My eyes activate again, pain rushes through my eyes as I erase the man's quirk.

The screaming continues even after I have erased the man's quirk, while his skin life wires are retracting he is crawling forward towards my screaming student. As I go to yell for Uraraka to turn around. I see Tamaki move like the wind.

Gripping Overhaul's head he slams it into the ground with force. "That is for Mirio!" he yells as he drops the head back to the ground. I sigh with relief as the villain's head falls to the ground. But the screaming hasn't ceased. I glance at my troublemaking student and I lock eyes with him. All I see is the pain, not the confidence he usually has. Not the hope I admire. I see pain.

Before I can say anything Uraraka races faster than I have ever seen her move towards him.

_Uraraka POV:_

I don't know what came over me, I don't know how or why my legs started to move then. But I had to move towards him I had to cradle him in my arms and tell him everything would be ok. That I was here, that I wasn't going to let anyone else harm him. Not again.

As I go to cradle him, he stares at me pleading, in pain. His emerald eyes telling me one thing.

"_Please take the girl!"_

Was what was written in his eyes. So I pick her up bridal styles and turn to see the first girl I trust. Not really my friend but I have worked with her before, I race to the girl with periwinkle hair. I run as fast as I can to her.

"Please take her!" I say desperately to the fair skinned girl. "Please Nejire!"

"Of course, Uraraka!" she replies with urgency as she scopes up the girl in her arms taking over the bridal style hold from me. I notice a hint of worry starting to form on the girls face as I turn to return to Deku. I run towards him again, I wonder why no one was trying to help him, many heroes are standing still watching as my best friend screams in pain.

As I reach him, his eyes are closed but I can tell he is still in pain. So, I wrap my arms around him and prop him up so he is breathing or screaming into my neck. He is shaking and blood drips onto my costume. He just continues to scream and scream.

"It's all right Deku I am right here," I say as tears start to escape my eyes and roll down onto Deku who I just hold tighter and tighter. I feel helpless as I hold my best friend, rubbing the back of his neck as he continues to scream in pain.

I look down in shock to see his face still pressed hard against my neck, I then notice the liquid coming from his eyes. He is crying. When happy and crying it is so cute, but these tears make my heart feel like it is being torn into many pieces. I nuzzle my head into his hair, which feels dirty, covered with dust, but I don't care.

"Deku, shhhhhh. No one is going to hurt you now." I say as I close my eyes before even more tears escape into his hair. "I know it hurts, stay strong for me," I say, feeling a bit selfish after asking him to stay strong for me, but I don't know what else to say. I just continue to hold him as tight as I can while he cries and screams out in agony.

"Someone get my student a medic now!" screams our Homeroom teacher, he sounds almost like he is growling at the heroes just standing there doing nothing.

**Aizawa POV**

The man walked up to me as soon as I stopped screaming at the top of my lungs, he is a short man. Curly black hair reminds me of my late older sister. Just manlier. I also notice he is wearing a medic uniform.

"I am sorry sir, but medical preceding says, civilians before heroes." He says. I feel angry and enraged, I know better but I don't care. I grab him by the collar much to the dismay of my student Tsuyu.

"You look here. My student is in agonizing pain!" I yell, spitting in the guys face. I feel my eyes burn and my hair stand on end. "Get him a bloody medic now!" I yell.

"Look, buddy. I don't care who you are. You could be the number one hero for all I care. But civilians before heroes!" he spits back. "Heroes are second to civilian injuries! No matter how dire, only cases of near-death experiences."

I grab his head rotates it forcefully to look at my two students huddled together, both crying. Both in so much pain, I can see it written on their faces. "Seems pretty near death," I say as with my other hand I point to the pools of blood bellow Midoryia.

But before the rude man can say anything the screaming stops. I can hear crying but as I return my gaze to my two students, I see Midoryia passed out in Uraraka's arms. She is still crying as now most heroes are watching the two.

"Get off me!" screams Mirio, "Go help Deku!" as I turn my head to see two doctors trying to restrain the blonde boy, trying to get him towards an ambulance. Mirio then points to Midoryia and Uraraka. I turn my gaze back to my students, to see Uraraka standing up holding Midoryia in her arms. Midoryia's arm has fallen to his side, visibly showing numerous new gashes to his already scarred arms. She slowly walks towards us, tears dripping down and onto her classmate as blood drips out of the large gashes on his arms and onto the ground like rain. She stumbles as she walks towards us and everyone just stands there.

I swear time stops as she slowly limps her way towards us holding Deku in her arms. I can barely make out what Uraraka says.

"Please help him. Somebody, please. Anybody!" she says as she collapses to her knees out of energy, just holding a passed out Midoryia in her arms. I realize that he only stopped screaming because he passed out from the pain.

I look up to Uraraka, I feel small tears in my eyes. This scene is all too familiar. I can only say one thing to her, "I'm sorry."

[hey guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter, i will have more for you this week. Please let me know what you thought]


	2. Author Update 1

Hey guys,

Thank you for all the attention you have given me. I am over the moon that I already have 200 views on my story. As well as a few favourites. It makes me unbelievably happy. I am happy to inform you guys because of the love you have shown I will be posting the second chapter later today. I am just doing some editing now and rereads before I post it.

I wanna throw out a massive shout out to NarutoxYugao for the first guy to read it on here as well as post a review. It made me so happy that you enjoyed the story and I am sorry I left it on a cliff hanger like that. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I am enjoying writing it.

So please everyone post your thoughts, I would love to improve for you guys. Also, tell others if you think they will enjoy it.

Anyway, when the first arc is about to be done I will announce the second arc's name. I have ideas for other Fanfictions I want to do, but I am hesitant. I wanna see how you guys enjoy this story first. I am going to do a one-shot later this month for a rarepair. I hope you enjoy that as well.

Anyway thank you again for everyone's support, I am over the moon. Have a great day, guys, and see you later today. I will say there may be minor fluff next chapter.

Anyway, cheers.

Mikhail


	3. Arc 1 Chapter 2: Recovery

[Hey guys, hope your ready for this chapter. i hope you enjoy a bit more of the story]

**Third person:**

At the battlefield everyone was in a rush, heroes now having got their act together raced around collecting injured survivors. Aizawa had been barking orders like a mad man, getting groups of heroes to scavenge the remains of the base. Until Tsuyu finally was able to haul him to an ambulance where they started to treat his injuries. That whole civilian before hero's thing got thrown out the door rather quickly after they watched Uraraka carry Deku in her arms just asking anyone for help.

The big three plus Eri, were all forced into a containment ambulance and rushed to the hospital, just after the battle. While Sir Nighteye was put in an ambulance almost immediately, then rushed to the hospital to get treatment.

Kirishima was struggling to find a part that wasn't sore, he felt bad for his friend whom he could hear screaming which awoke him from sleep on the back of the ambulance. He tried to move but he couldn't. When the screaming finally died down all he could hear was sobbing. The only thing he could think from the back of his ambulance was.

_Oh god. He's dead. Midoryia is dead_

He couldn't see his friend, he couldn't see anyone.

It has been a full twenty-four hours since the battle, It all happened so fast and slow at the same time. Someone had taken Deku from Uraraka and started treating him. She just stood there stunned, she didn't remember how she got a spare hero costume on or the check-up she had with the doctors at the hospital.

**Aizawa POV:**

I sigh with relief as my colleague, Recovery girl finally finished up my treatment. I felt tired but that was all I felt. It had been a long twenty-four hours for myself. First the cleanup and then making sure all my students were ok.

"You are fine. Just rest now." Recovery girl says as she places down her clipboard.

"Not yet my students need me, and I need to make some calls," I say as I forcefully get out of bed and walk out into the hospital hallways. I should be used to them at this point. Being a pro hero, you get to know hospital very well, the last few times though I have gotten to know this place better because of my students and not myself. I feel guilty about the whole situation.

The whole floor is guarded by at least twenty heroes. But I can only see six standing at each of the elevators. I walk along and I check on Kirishima first, he is asleep wrapped up like an Egyptian mummy, only the ends of his red hair can be seen. So I move on.

Next, I come to Tsuyu room, I look in to see her just sitting up in her bed looking out the window. Her dark sea green hair all out, covering much of the white sheets.

"Hello, Mr Aizawa." She says turning around to meet me as I enter. "Feeling better?" she asks.

"Yeah, just now checking up on all the students," I say as I turn my gaze to the city line, I notice it is mid-afternoon, as the afternoon traffic has set in and there is a bustle of people everywhere. "Are you ok?" I ask,

"Yes. I was about to get some rest before you came in," she responds respectfully.

"Yeah sorry. I will let you have that." I say as I do a slight bow and exit the room. As I do, I walk past the glass containment area, I see Mirio crying, while Eri is asleep in another bed in the room next to him. As I turn to go in, I see Tamaki and Nejire enter and sit beside him.

I continue to walk knowing that Tamaki and Nejire will be more helpful to him than myself. As I walk, I turn to the final door, I know Uraraka and Deku are both in this room because I can hear the sobbing. I know nothing I could say to her would make the pain go away, it's not like I can help Midoryia anyway. He has been in an induced coma since we left the battle, so he could recover his strength so Recovery girl can heal him.

I forget the next five minutes as I traverse the white corridors. I somehow made it up onto the roof, I look up to the night sky and sigh.

"Hey Shirakumo, if you're still looking out for me. Could you look after my students instead? This whole situation feels all too familiar." I say speaking to the stars who twinkle in response.

[So sorry to break now, I just wanted to explain who Shirakumo is. Shirakumo was a named said by Present Mic in chapter 216. Now nothing has been said about who this is or his connection to Aizawa but I decided that I would put him as a dead sidekick. I will explain more during these chapters. I just killed him even if we find out later, he is alive in the actual manga, because I don't know how deeply he affects Aizawa. Anyway, sorry again for breaking the story up.]

I pull out my phone and dial All Might, it rings for only a second before. "Aizawa! How is everyone? Are they alive? What can I do? How are you?" All Might says firing off questions from my phone in that booming tone.

"It's ok, everyone is alive. Midoryia is the worst off from our class. He is currently in a coma for a few more hours before we are going to have recovery girl heal him." I say trying not to sound like an ass at the blood spurting on the other end, clearly, he got excited and was in his muscular form.

"Ok, I am on my way over with Ashido and Todoroki." He says,

"One more thing. Recall all the students." I say sighing knowing how upset they will be.

"Principle Nezu has already recalled all students from the second and first year. Only third years are allowed to stay." All Might says as he hangs up the phone.

As I bring my phone down, I realize that I must make one more call. To recover something that was lost to me so long ago. "You know, I hated how you were always right." I say back to the sky, "You told me to hold onto her. I didn't I just hope I haven't ruined it." I say as I dial a number I haven't dialled since back when my Shirakumo was alive.

_I just hope I can recover what I lost all those years ago._

**Mirio POV:**

I don't know how long it has been since I got off the ambulance. I haven't stopped crying, at first, I was crying because my underclassman was in so much pain and no one was doing anything, then I was crying for Sir Nighteye. My mentor, my friend, who was not far away from death's door. Then just recently I started crying because of all my hard work, all my training. My entire life has now come crashing down around me.

"I lost my quirk." I cry out, trying to stay quite so Eri can sleep in the room next to me. I just feel so lost; my entire life now means nothing. As I continue to cry, I hear the door open and I hear two sets of footsteps. I feel a comforting arm get wrapped around me, and I feel two soft hands pull my arms away from my face to reveal the streams of tears.

"Hey, buddy. You ok?" a voice who is usually nervous and jittery. I turn to see my friend Tamaki, he has his arm wrapped around my shoulder and I notice he isn't in his hero costume.

"I feel so lost. My life is over. How can I become a hero now?" I pleadingly ask as I turn to see my other friend Nejire. She has tears in her royal blue eyes.

"Of course, you can," Tamaki says he gives me a devilish grin that I have never seen before in my entire life. "Eri's quirk is rewind. If she learns to control it. She could rewind you back to the state when you had your quirk. And anyway. I have been doing some digging in the reports on the bullet. They are still figuring stuff out. It may not be permanent. For all, we know you could get it back in a week or right now." He says way bubblier than I ever expected. He has that devilish grin still and a look in his eyes I have never seen.

"And you don't need a quirk to be a hero!" yells Nejire who is now really crying. "You could be Eri's hero and you could also be my hero!" she yells as she leaps onto me. I am in shock my arms don't move as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I feel her tears drop onto my back. Never have I seen Tamaki smile like that or received a hug so full of emotion from Nejire.

"We need our hero." Says Tamaki more in his usual tone of voice I know so well. Nejire is still crying onto my shoulder. I decide enough is enough.

"No, you don't. You are heroes already." I say with my usual vigour as it returns. "Eri needs a hero!" I yell as I pump my fist in the air. "I will be her hero."

"Thank goodness," Nejire says as she curls up onto my lap wiping away the last of her tears. "I know this is a bad time but," she stops I see tears welling up in her eyes again.

"We can talk about this later," I say as I stroke her hair, I then hear movement from the room next to me. We all turn our heads to see Eri, in a red and white dress, her frost like hair and rose eyes stares at us.

"Deku?" she asks innocently as tears begin to form in her eyes.

**Mina POV:**

Nobody knew we were together, I intended to keep it that way, until today. All Might took myself and Todoroki via the train to the hospital, I haven't seen Eijiro in a week. I was so worried, he always messaged me at night. Without fail even if it was just like two words. Like two nights ago all he sent was.

"Love you."

That was all I needed, my heart leapt with joy when he sent that. I looked at it every morning and every night. But now even as I stared at the message on my screen, I couldn't stop crying. All Might told me he wasn't dead, but I just couldn't get the image of him screaming my name, as he had to roll around in agony without anyone to hold him.

"You know he is ok right?" Asks All Might, even in his yellow suit and little form as I like to call it. He was inspiring. After he said the first word, I had stopped crying and was looking at his eyes, full of hope and determination. Even not being the symbol of peace anymore, you couldn't not be inspired to be like him.

"I know. It's just I was so worried." I say looking down at my grey uniform which now has wet patches from my tears.

"Here," Todoroki says as he hands me a few red roses. "Give those to him," he says calmly as he returns to watching his half white and half red bouquet. It was so unlike Todoroki to care, let alone drop everything he was doing. When we were watching the news and saw Deku fight and then scream in pain before the transmission was stopped. Todoroki was already at the door ready to leave.

I convinced him somehow to wait for more news, which left a very fidgety Todoroki which was funny. But also concerning at the same time. Even now his foot as we are about to pull into the station it is tapping repeatedly.

"All right let's go." Says an enthusiastic All Might. As we get off onto the bustling station, we move quickly and quietly trying to get as little attention as possible.

It takes us not very long to move through the crowds towards the hospital. As we enter, I notice the reporters everywhere all yelling and asking questions. None seem to notice All Might. We finally reach the desk, after half an hour train ride and a small walk, we are here. I can finally see him.

"Hello. Sir." The woman stutters off as she notices the old number, one hero, her eyes almost popping out.

"Yes hello. I am here to see my students." He says calmly.

"Ah of course. But um. Sir Nighteye asked if you came around to speak to him." she then looks sadly at him, "He doesn't have long. A few hours at most." She says as she hands him a piece of paper.

"I will go see him." As he hands Todoroki the piece of paper which is a map of the fifth floor. I check the rooms with 5D being the room that Eijiro is in. I don't wait any longer and I race away towards the stairs. I don't care we are in a hospital I need to see him now.

I finally get to the fifth floor.

**Kirishima POV**

I finally awake in a hospital bed, everything is sore, I can't move anything really except small movements of my arms. I look up and I don't see anyone else in the room, I sigh knowing how bored I will be for a while.

I then hear running, from the hall, furious desperate running. I manage to just turn my head to see the door swing open and my pink alien princess standing there.

"Eijiro!" she says, as she leaps from the door onto me. Everything hurts, pain shoot everywhere as she lands on me. But then I feel happy, I feel safe again in her arms. I manage to move my mummified body to snuggle her closer even though it screams for me to stop. Then I notice she is crying.

"Oh, princess. Shhhhh. It's ok. I am alive." I say then it hits me, he isn't alive. "Oh god," I say as tears roll down my face. "He's gone," I mutter out as a picture of a green haired boy I had become good friends with appears before me. "Why did he have to die?" I ask.

"What?" Mina asks as she notices me falling apart. Her tone was kind and understanding, but she was still visibly upset.

"Midoryia is dead, I heard his screaming, then Uraraka just crying. I saw nothing, I just heard sobbing. I knew then he was gone. You should have heard his screams." I say remembering the chills it sent down my spine. "It was like death was strangling the life out of him."

"Shhhh." She says as she plants one of her kisses on my face. It feels reassuring like everything was going to be all right. If Midoryia's screams were like the last breath before death, Mina's kiss was like a breath of life into me. I feel my insides melt away instantly, my pain just leaves my body as we stay like this. She finally releases me, and I stare into her caramel eyes, the eyes I fell in love with. "He isn't dead. Just in a coma. All Might told me on the way here." She says as I look into her eyes to search for more reassurance. I find it instantly sighing as if a massive amount of guilt has been lifted off my chest.

"Oh thank goodness," I say as I snuggle into Ashido's neck best as I can.

"But, Sir Nighteye. Doesn't have long. I heard downstairs whoever that is. He has a few hours maybe less." Mina says sadly.

I feel my pain return, as I turn to my princess Mina. To say one thing to her, "Just hold me please."

**All Might POV**

As I move down the hallway, I finally make it young Midoriya's room. I am hesitant to open the door, I can't forget Sir Nighteye's last words before he passed away.

"_He changed the future. He changed the outcome. You chose a great successor."_

I struggle to turn the knob, Todoroki wasn't there yet but instead, the most saddening scene I have ever seen greets me as I enter. Two brown eyes, with puffy red outlines. All I see is fear and sadness, not joy like she usually does when she is around young Midoriya. This scene with young Midoriya's body limply laying there, Uraraka just sitting there holding onto his hand. This scene will haunt me for the rest of my days.

"Hello, Mr All Might." Uraraka crocks out, her voice sounds like she is struggling to breathe as her eyes return to the sleeping green haired patient.

_All Might you're a hero. Save her heart or have you forgotten what your master taught you?_

I think to myself that quickly repeatedly. Finally remembering my master's words that guided me to become the symbol of peace.

"_When you have to save someone, they're usually in a scary situation. A true hero saves not only their lives, but also their spirits... That's what I believe. So no matter how scary things get, give 'em a smile, as if to say, "I'm a-ok". The people in this world who can smile are always the strongest._"

Her ghostly voice fills the room, no one else can hear her but me. So, I do it. I put on the biggest smile I can, and I stride up to Uraraka taking a seat next to her. I look over at my successor, proud he has a friend so dedicated to him.

"He is going to be all right you know?" I ask her, looking at her now speaking with every ounce of confidence I have left. I then see her turn her head to look at me, her red puffy eyes are burning small holes in my heart.

"I just feel like if I let go of his hand." She pauses as she does, I notice a small wet spot under her eyes. "I feel like he is going to slip away. Out of my reach."

"He will recover. He will be stronger than before." I say as I stand to leave. I take one last look at my bandaged-up successor and his best friend. "Please get some rest," I say as I open the door to see Todoroki there holding the flowers he bought.

I bend down to whisper something into the young Todoroki's ear.

**Todoroki's POV:**

"They need you." All Might whispers into my ear as he walks out the door and away. I just stand there holding my vase of flowers. I forgot that Midoryia had no vase with him, so I went and bought one at a store nearby. That was why I was so late to see my best friend.

As I get my bearings, I see Uraraka sitting there holding my best friend's limp hand. I walk into the other side of the bed and place down the vase with my half white and half red roses. I then turn to look at my green haired friends face, covered in a few scratches but nothing bad, he seems so at peace with himself. Then I look at Uraraka who has red puffy eyes. Little drops of water underneath her eyes.

"I am so sorry Uraraka," I say bowing my head in shame. "He was my best friend, I should have been there with him. I should have not let my pride get the better of me during our licence exam. It is my fault I wasn't there to fight with him. It is my fault you had to go through that." I say as I raise my head to see shock written across the brunette's face.

"It's isn't your fault. Nothing you could have done." She says as fear then replaces the shock on her face. "You didn't see what he fought in person."

"He is my best friend and I didn't do anything for him," I say looking down at my best friends bandaged hand on my side. I am not sure what made me think of this but shock rushes through me.

_If he sees Uraraka like this, he is going to push himself to get better. So, she doesn't worry about him! He will hurt himself more! I need to fix this, it is the least I can do._

"Uraraka." I say suddenly, she looks up instantly, "You need to rest." I say as motion my head to the armchair at the end of the room.

"I can't I have to wait for Deku." She says desperately. As she does, I push the armchair closer to the bed so she can have a better view of Deku. Ironically the chair is the same colour as my friend's green hair.

"If he sees you like this, he will push himself to get better way too fast. He will hurt himself more trying to save you for hurting for him." I say calmly. "Rest for him."

She nods weakly as I go to take her spot next to Midoryia, I turn my head to watch her, as she stares at Midoriya she says one last thing before her eyes lids gives up the fight to stay open.

"Please protect him."

[So tell me what you liked, what you didn't! Also post some more review for us. I would love to read some]


	4. Arc 1 Chapter 3: Waking Up

MHA IzuOcha Post Overhaul Arc 1 Chapter 3: Waking Up

**Third person POV**

It had been 24 hours since Uraraka fell asleep watching Midoryia. Shoto and Uraraka had taken turns watching Midoryia as each would take a few hours to sleep and recover, but neither leaving his side. Neither wanting to leave their best friend side because they knew he would need them both. No matter how long it took, they would be there for their green-haired friend.

Kirishima had finally recovered the day before, then at the request of Kirishima, Mina and himself would go to the battlefield. He wanted to look at what happened, much to the complaints of Recovery girl. But his manly will was strong, and they headed out pretty much as soon as he was healed.

[I must apologize now. Eri is not going to be a major plot point this Arc. I have plans for her, next Arc. I promise it will be worth the wait. It will involve a small big three-part, but I intend to write a full chapter about Eri from her perspective or mostly. From that point last chapter to about midway through Arc 2. Once you start reading it you will understand. All I ask is have patience for me. I will get to it. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.]

**Aizawa POV:**

I have been sitting here for hours, I have seen the sun rise and fall in my solitude exile. I can't bear to look at my troublemaking student. It brings back horrid memories, ones I would rather leave behind until she gets here. So, I have made myself busy by sitting up here keeping watch over the hospital, just staring out into the city. Trying to feel remotely useful by keeping watch from above.

I hear something, footsteps and breathing. I know them both extremely well. As I turn to look, I feel a soft hand place itself on my shoulder, a hand that I have cast away so many times before. "You all right Shota?" asks a familiar concerned voice, as each of her words reach my ear I feel my heart rate increase. "You have never called me. Not since Shirakumo." She continues, as I turn my face around to finally look at the woman before me I first look at the sea-green hair as it dances in the breeze. The pale skin that matched mine all too well for my liking, but right now I didn't care.

"Thank you for coming Emi," I mutter out, thankful she came as my friend Emi and not Mrs Joke.

"Anything for you." She says as she kneels, moving one hand along onto my other shoulder and a second to start rubbing my back. For the past 8 years I have thrown them off because it reminded me of a time before but now, I just let them comfort me. She has always been good at reading me when no one else could. She reads me like an open book every time. "Something is very wrong isn't it?" she asks, as I now stare into the vast realm of her eyes, dark green almost black always captivated my eyes even though I never told her.

Her usual smile lost, the Mrs Joke smile was always for show. A smaller grin was when she was truly happy. I remember when we had coffee at the same time every morning before work, always that grin would be there. Without fail if I saw that grin, I knew she was happy. But no smile rested on her now, only concern and worry.

I gulp knowing what I was going to ask, after all this time. After everything, all the denying, the avoiding and the silence between them for eight years. Only broken when Mrs Joke would see him in person.

_Just tell her! You know you have too!_

I scream at myself mentally,

"Would you still marry me after everything I have done? Could you ever forgive me? After everything, I have done to hurt you? Even after his death, after I pushed you away with everyone else?" I ask before my head falls from her gaze to instead stare at my knees and the concrete bellow which suddenly became far more interesting than her face. I can feel my cheeks warming up, but I had to at least ask. I hate it, even after he is gone, he was so right about everything especially Emi. "My students, it happened to them. I watched myself pull Shirakumo out of that building again. But I was watching like they did back then. I couldn't do anything. I didn't stop it."

"No.," she says defiantly as she pulls my head up from my knees to stare into the vast space which are her eyes. I feel the life slipping from me, I feel lost again. The same feeling, I felt after I lost Shirakumo. "I won't forgive you. Because that would require me to say you did something that requires forgiveness. You never did need it." She says as I see a spark, a spark deep within the void of her eyes. My heart skipped multiple beats while she spoke and are still skipping beats as she pulls herself closer.

"I can't do it anymore," I say as she leans my head onto her soft shoulder, it comforts me as it did many years ago, it feels like I had never left. "After the isolation, the loneliness and the guilt. I thought I would teach students to be better so that they never got into an experience as Shirakumo did. Where I had to carry his limp body out of the building." I stop as the memory return,

_Heat brushes against my skin, my arms weak with the burden of my sidekick in my arms. I look down to see the black-haired boy, eyes shut tight, his costume torn. Bullet holes riddling every part of his body. The blood as it falls through my fingers, as I carry him bridal style from the burning building. As I exit the building it hits me, I fall to my knees to see all the emergency response people just standing there watching me. "Please somebody! Anybody help him!"_

The memory ends as I start to shiver as if I had been left out in the snow. But something warm is there, I remember Emi's arm and that grin. The grin I fell in love with all those years ago. As I return to reality, I realize I feel safe.

"You shouldn't be the one to apologize. I should be!" Emi says a little energetically slightly letting her Mrs Joke out. "I left you alone when you asked. I knew you. I knew what you were doing. You were hurting so bad and I did nothing. I should have forced you." She says as she pulls me closer. "Never again. I am holding onto you. Never will I let you feel pain alone. I am going to do what I should have done eight years ago."

I feel tears start to form in my eyes at those words. Knowing I won't have to feel pain again, I may finally sleep without the nightmares of that night. I may be all right. Then I feel a warm touch on my cheek as the woman with sea green hair wipes away my tears.

"No more! I will never let you be alone again. Never again" She whispers.

**Izuku POV: **

[Isn't it funny that this is an Izuocha story and I haven't done an Izuku POV lol. Well better late than never. Also, quick side note. Italics will be used for his mumblings, if I add speech marks halfway through a thought it is him starting to think out loud. You will catch on quick I am sure. So sorry for some weird punctuation during the mumblings. Also, now I feel like this is mumbling, Izuku is rubbing off on me!]

I feel pain, but I have nobody all I can see is darkness. Then I hear crying. Sobbing, it sounds sad, like someone is dying.

_Did I fail? _

"Deku, shhhhhh. No one is going to hurt you now." Says a familiar voice, I hear that accent. The only girl I know to have it. Uraraka.

_Why is she telling me to?_

Then I feel it the gashes in my arm, the pain comes rushing back, fluid like blood in my veins. Flowing up and down throughout my entire body. It hurts so bad. It all comes back like a bad dream, Eri lost control, then Overhaul attacked, and I was screaming in pain. So much pain.

My eyes snap open.

The first thing I notice is how white the roof of this place is. Then it strikes me, I am in a hospital.

_Recovery girl is gonna kill me!_

I mentally scream until I feel something grasping my hand, something soft, something kind and something I never thought I would feel in my life. As I go to turn my head, pain rushes through me like blood in my veins. Every tiny movement I make lets off a thousand little fireworks under my skin. Then I notice a weight on my hand.

_It's probably my mum. Oh, I will have to apologize for this again._ I think until my head can finally see the person holding onto my hand, not just holding grasping on. As if she was holding on for dear life. It's _Uraraka! Oh my god oh my god, a girl is holding my hand, holding my hand, wait what does this mean? Does it mean anything? Is this normal? Is it abnormal but normal for her? What if this is just abnormal? Why is a girl doing this? What if she was asleep and did it by accident and I accidentally grabbed it and she thinks I'm weird! What if I am weird? What if she hates me? What if she did it? Are we still friends? Am I dead? Is this a dream? Is this a dream death? Am I going to die? _

All rush through my head all the while I feel my face turn pinker and pinker with every question I ask. I feel at least I am some sought of a distant cousin of a tomato slightly paler but similar at this point. After what feels like a couple of hours of mumbling I manage to turn my head away not wanting to wake her up.

My vision turns to see Todoroki, my half red, half white-haired friend asleep in a very green armchair. I am so happy he came to see me, but also extremely guilty that I worried him. With that last thought, I turn my head to see a clock up on the wall behind my asleep friend and I am stunned.

_Two days!_

I mentally scream. I then realize that they must have been here for that long after the battle and that's what breaks my dam, that guilt feels like it just took a hammer to the dam in my eyes and smashed the dam and so I start crying. Loudly. All my emotions flowing out, fear, guilt and sadness.

I remember Eri I held in my arms before I was attacked by Overhaul. I don't remember being able to block the attack, she must be dead.

I cry and cry, letting waterfalls escape, feeling guilty for probably waking up my friends but I can't stop I failed to save that girl. I failed to wrap her up in that cape and tell her it will be all right.

"Deku!" yelps a half-asleep Uraraka, as I turn to look at her my vision blurry from the streams of tears, I see her eyes widen like an owl and she pounces like a tiger onto me. "Deku shhhhh. Don't cry its ok. You are alive. Shhhh. I was so worried." She says as she hugs me. This hug is like nothing I felt from my mother, it feels so different. It feels like happiness and safety.

_Wait she is hugging me? Hugging me? _

I repeat in my brain until my brunette friend says something, "You saved everyone. You saved that girl. You saved us all. But you scared me. I was so worried I would lose you. You became the hero I know you could be." At this my tears stop, I don't care I have become a tomato at this point out of embarrassment of my best friend, no the girl I have had a crush on for a while is now hugging me no holding me.

"I was so worried I didn't save Eri," I mumble out as my brain reboots and moves my arm to her back to hold onto her. I then see Todoroki from the armchair, his eyes are open, and he has a grin on his face. That is what breaks me, I feel blood rush straight to my head. I feel my inner Tomato take control of my face.

"I will tell Recovery Girl and the doctors you are awake," Todoroki says as he stands, winks at me and then proceed to leave as if this was a normal occurrence.

"You saved her, you took the attack from Overhaul with your arm, saving that little girl from the attack." Uraraka cries out as I notice some wet bits on my shoulder where her head is now resting.

"Don't cry. I am," as I go to finish my sentence, I remember pain, yeah that thing. As I grit my teeth refusing to scream out in pain. But my best friend notices jumping off me as quickly as she leapt onto me.

"I am sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I just wanted to be here when you woke up. I couldn't let you wake up alone after all the pain you suffered." Uraraka says tearing up again, ruining her beautiful face by allowing red puffiness to surround her sweet warm brown eyes.

"I am so glad you were here to wake me up," I say, as my heart skips a beat and I notice Uraraka turn at least five shades of pink darker. She then grabs my hand once more and I feel something in my heart, even after it had skipped multiple beats. I have so many emotions running through my heart, but one stands out. Something warm, something like lighting and something of zero gravity.

_I think this isn't a crush anymore, I think I am in love._

_[So, I wanted to thank everyone for the support, I hope your all enjoying the story. I love writing this for you guys. I have over 400 views on the first part. Makes me so happy, now I wasn't happy with my EraserJoke part at the beginning please tell me your thoughts on it. Anyway, the next part will be released soon so just wait. I am going back to University so it will be slower, but I love doing this, expect one at the end of the week at least. I hope I can release one on Friday and then one on Sunday this week. Anyway, see you guys, and have a great day.] _


	5. Arc 1 Chapter 4: Returning Home

IzuOcha Post Overhaul Arc 1 Chapter 4: Returning Home

[So, after many requests, I have put in a small scene with Eri that I didn't plan but I kind of needed. Tried to put some funny moments in for you. So, I hope you find Eri adorable as I thought it felt while writing it.]

**Third person:**

A lot happened in the twenty-four hours after Midoryia woke up. Kirishima and Mina were back at dorms after their investigation of the battlefield where the spoke to the locals to see if they needed any help as well as ask if anyone saw the battle.

After a long few hours, Inko Midoryia was allowed up into Izuku's room after what felt like a lifetime of waiting. Only heroes where allowed to see him and of course All Might and whatever company he brought since Eri was in containment with Mirio and the big three, the doctors were worried about Izuku's long exposure to Eri but nothing came of it, so they finally let his mother up. They cried together for many hours but only one thing remained constant through the entire few hours, was that Uraraka held Izuku's hand the entire time. Not letting go when Inko came in, or when the doctors were doing tests. Only when Mr Aizawa told Uraraka and Shoto that they had to go back to the dorms now with himself and a sea green haired lady that they swore they have seen before. Inko his mother had to return home since they had a new member to their family, a black cat named Suki.

Izuku was next to follow just one more night in the hospital, just to make sure. But this was the night they started, the nightmares. The vivid dreams that felt so real, no warm hand was comforting him while he was in his coma. Nor the heavy breathing from his half red and half white-haired friend. The nightmares that had clawed his mind to get in all this time. Held back by a force stronger than any quirk or person. He for the first time in 3 days was alone, no one would hear the streams of tears. Not a single soul.

**Izuku POV:**

"Finally, I can get back to UA!" I exclaim happily to have someone to talk to even if it was just my mentor and my greatest inspiration.

"Yes. You can return to your friends and training." All Might says as he pats me on his back in his normal form. The pats on the back remind me of long ago when I was little the ones I would get from my dad. It gives me reassurance that I was doing good, these pats remind me of those.

"Yes!" I say as I fake my joy and excitedness, I still can't get those images out of my head. Nothing will ever erase the sights I saw, nothing will. I now look tired, seeing that I rarely got more than an hour sleep at a time before I would awake shaking and wanted to curl up and die every time. It had been an extremely long night, even longer than the one after I had after the stain incident.

"Yes. Just one stop before you leave." All Might says as he takes my vase of flowers and leads me into the white halls of the hospital, we walk barely two meters before he turns and opens a door. "A certain white-haired girl wants to see you." My mind starts racing,

_What am I going to say? What am I going to do? Does she forgive me for letting her get hurt? Or using her quick to beat Overhaul? Is she in pain? "Is she going to hate me? Does she want a present?"_

Before I finish my thought a rather deep cough stops me in my track. "Just be you. She has been asking for you whenever she is awake. Now go in there." All Might says as I drag my feet over and into the containment room. I see Mirio and Nejire on a small fold out bed asleep together, they look so peaceful, I then notice a small blush on Nejire's cheek.

"Wake them and I won't forgive you." A rather menacing voice says, scaring the living daylights out of me. As I turn to see the source of the voice is a black-haired man sitting on a chair in the corner. I recognise him instantly as the third member of the big three, Tamaki.

"Sorry, Tamaki," I whisper as I move through stealing glances at the sleeping couple, I notice Mirio move his arm over Nejire protectively and she snuggles closer to him. It makes me think, that is what I want to do with Uraraka, so badly. It would make me feel safe to know she is in my arms and not somewhere else.

_Where did that thought come from Izuku!_

I mentally scream as I slap myself in real life making way more noise than planned and then getting dagger stares from Tamaki in the corner. Taking the obvious hint from my black haired upperclassman, I hurry into the room next to Mirio's.

I am stunned by the image, sitting on a bed is Eri. In a white gown almost matching her pale hair. Everything about her seems sad and down, her eyes don't have a sparkle that most girls her age should, she is looking extremely pale. That is until she sees me.

Her eyes light up, like fireworks. Her eyes sparkle like ruby or a diamond in the light. Happiness beams off every part of her body giving colour to every part of her body. Then she runs,

"Deku! Deku! Deku!" she yells as she runs at me, arms outstretched. As she runs her hair falls back revealing her little horn which seems to have shrunk in size since the battle with Overhaul. As she finally reaches me, I pick her up as she hugs my neck and rubbing my face with her own. "Deku not sleepy anymore?" she asks innocently.

"No. I am not sleepy anymore Eri." I say as I touch her beautiful white hair, patting her slowly. I feel a similar feeling rush through my body that I felt with Uraraka yesterday, not the same but extremely similar, it feels like lighting through my heart. I have the urge to hold Eri tighter and never let go, I feel protective over this little girl.

"I was so worried. I was worried I would lose my best friend." She squeals into my neck, so I stroke her hair with my other hand hoping to calm myself and the little six-year-old down.

"I am not going anywhere Eri. I will always come back to you. If I have anything to do with it." I say as I stroke her hair again.

"Deku why are you crying?" Eri asks, as I turn to face my eyes into her. Finally noticing how blurred my vision is. "Am I hurting Deku again!" she screams out in terror as her eyes go from sparkling into a cloudy mess with tears creating a red puffiness around her eyes. Making her look not like her adorable usual self.

"No Eri. Don't cry!" I say as I wipe away the tears on this little girl's face, even as I do, I feel my heart splitting into many different pieces as I see the little girl continue to let out a little number of tears. "I am so happy. I am crying because I am so happy!" I say as I don't need to force a smile to my face. It just happens.

"Then I wanna cry like Deku!" Eri screams, "Because I feel so happy." Eri says throwing her hands above her head like she was at a party.

"Really?" All Might sighs from the doorway making me jump slightly by his sudden appearance. "Out of all your habits you could have given her. Why did it have to be your crying?" He sighs.

"Mr funny hair!" Eri screams as she frantically squirms around like a cat trying to get out of a cuddle. I can barely keep hold of her.

"No Eri," I say pointing to my mentor and master in his bright yellow suit. "All Might," I say,

"Funny hair."

"All Might,"

"Funny hair."

"All Might."

"Funny hair."

"All Might."

I forgot how long we went at it, but at the end of it, Eri was cuddled up in a little ball placing her head on the crock of my neck like a pillow. So, with that, I place Eri into her bed. As I wrap her up in the blanket how I should have wrapped her up in a cape that day so long ago.

As I stand up, I see three new people in the room with me, "You're her hero Deku. No matter how much I do to help her. You will always be her hero." Mirio says as he leans in the doorway. Nejire leaning on him. While the third member of the big three is staring at the wall of the room.

"I just want her to be safe," I say, telling them the truth.

"Go home. Eri will be coming soon she has a lot more tests to be done on her. Until then let us help her." Mirio says as he gives one of his amazing smiles.

"Ok," I say as I go to leave followed by All Might. Nejire jumps me, wrapping her arms around me and holding me in a tight hug, I mean tight I can feel everything pressing hard against my body thanks to her hero costume.

_Nejire hugging me, holding me. What? Why? When? Why is she? "What will Uraraka think? Oh no, she gonna kill me! Should I try and confess? Should I talk to her? What should I do?"_

I mutter until I am stopped mid-thought by Mirio, "Nejire stop teasing the poor boy." He says as Nejire releases me dancing two steps back.

"But it is so easy!" she exclaims before pointing at me. "Look at how red he is!"

"I know. Let Eri sleep. If you keep teasing you will wake Eri up," Mirio reasons to the extremely curious girl. I notice Nejire pout looking rather upset by the whole situation.

"But he woke us up!" she whispers out as she turns to return to embracing Mirio and burying her face into his chest.

"Don't worry Midoryia. She is always like this when she wakes up. She won't remember a thing in an hour or two. Just go home." Mirio says as he moves his arms to embrace the extremely tired Nejire.

"So sleepy," Nejire mumbles out into Mirio's chest.

"Come on Young Midoryia!" All Might says suddenly as he drags me out of the containment room and down the hall. As we pass, I see no one else on this floor. "We need to get to the dorms soon, it is already mid-day." All Might sighs,

As we enter the elevator. All Might places a hand on my shoulder. "What is it All Might?" I ask curiously on why he had placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I am so proud of you Young Midoryia. Not because of how far you have come with One for All. But for how you have become an amazing hero. You saved that little girl, not just from Overhaul. But just then you saved her heart." All Might, having a massive grin from ear to ear, I can feel how proud he is of me. It makes me feel good, it makes me feel like maybe not everything was a waste.

"Thank you All Might!" I exclaim overjoyed by the sense of pride coming from my mentor and hero. We really didn't make much conversation during the blur between the hospital and the train, I don't remember how long it took, or what time train it was. It wasn't till I sat down that All Might really spoke again.

As the train slowly takes off, All Might sighs. "I heard from Recovery girl that you got some new scars. Pretty bad ones." All Might says, I feel guilty for not showing him or mentioning it to anyone. I didn't want anyone to worry about my new injuries.

"Yeah. I didn't want to make you worry." I say as I roll up my sleeve revealing my entire arm, on my triceps I had massive scarring, not just in one spot but all over the triceps. It didn't help that I have one matching on the other arms as well, so at least I look symmetric with my scaring. Compared to the rest of my skin it is rough to the touch and looks ugly. Matching my mismatch of scars on the rest of my arms, my scaring occurred where One for All powered up in my fight before I understood how to use it properly.

All might points to the massive scarring on my triceps now. "That's from the mass use of Recovery Girl's quirk isn't it?" he asks,

"Yeah, extreme injuries repeatedly being healed, will lead to what she calls recovery patches or how I like to put it. Scar patches." I respond rolling down my sleeve on my new scars.

"I am so sorry." All Might says clearly feeling guilty for not being able to help,

"It's not all your fault. I should have been more careful. It doesn't matter now though, I am thankful I am alive and that I was able to at least protect Eri." I say as the train finally pulls up to our stop.

As we get off, we casually walk through the streets towards UA. "Everyone is coming home. We recalled everyone from their internships after Kirishima and yourself got injured badly. So, everyone should be coming home today or should already be there." All Might says as we finally reach the gates of UA. The gates look larger than usual, it feels like the entirety of the UA was looming over me. It didn't help that I was so nervous about seeing everyone. What would they think of me after everything I had done?

"All right. I better get going All Might!" I say as I turn to head towards the dorms.

"Yes. See you tomorrow Young Midoryia!" he calls to my back. As I make the ten-minute walk towards the dorms, I notice small things about the school, I notice the small hills with trees on top, I remember Iilda and myself did a few studying sessions under those as well as a few lunchtimes with Uraraka. It makes me feel warm. It makes me feel safe surrounded by these happy memories.

As I continue to walk, I notice one of the makeup training fields, it is 1B. A city loosely based off a small part of downtown Tokyo.

Finally, as I walk for another five minutes, I make it to the dorms. 1A, dorms, all the dorms look identical, the only way you can tell them apart was the class number written into the metal gates. The class number looks like a tangle of vines and messy running writing.

As I walk closer and closer, I feel my chest grow heavier.

_I can't do this. I just can't._

My mind frantically screams as my body pushes forward. I feel my body turn ready to bolt, to run away and to never come back. I feel like they are going to look at me and tell me how poor excuse of a hero I had been. Look at all the damage he caused.

_Get yourself together. They are your friends. They have known you for months, they are the closest people you have apart from your mother. Just believe they will be there for you._

I say to myself as I push the door open to one hell of a sight.

As my eyes adjust to the common room, I notice three people downstairs. A sun yellow-haired boy who has his head in the books, Kaminari. As he does, I notice my friend Iilda sporting his normal glasses while holding a math book in one hand while robotically moving his left hand up and down hitting the poor sun haired boy down.

"You need to focus! Studying is important. Trigonometry is extremely useful when applied to projectile motion. Allowing you to more accurately predict the motion of your discs you fling at your enemy." With every word, my glasses friend says, he robot chops Kaminari's head. Iilda probably doesn't even notice he is doing it to our poor classmate.

"I knew, I should have waited for Momo." Kaminari whimpers out. As his eyes move from his books up to the door, he sees me, and his eyes ignite with clearly an idea. "Midoryia!" he calls out flicking his head back out of his books.

"Hey, Kaminari." I greet, half-heartedly. In an instant Iilda is in front of me, his arms moving up and down robotically again, but instead of Kaminari's head, it is just into the air. I forgot how short I was compared to him it's like a David and Goliath sought of feeling.

"Greetings, Midoryia. I see you are healed now. Glad to see you back." He says with his left arm moving robotically in time with each of his words. He presses his glasses to his face, "I hope, you haven't let your studying slide, you should review chapters 34 to 37 in the maths book. As well as take a nap now. UA won't stop for you. So, make sure you are at the top of your game!" Iilda says, as this was going on, I notice Kaminari slowly and carefully picking up his stuff. Then start sneaking towards the stairs. As if Iilda had sensors, he turns hundred and eighty degrees and staring at the electric quirk user.

"Let me guess. We still have to do Trigonometry?" Kaminari whimpers out almost inaudible.

_I just want to be alone for a while, I have a lot to think about._

I feel so overwhelmed by everything around me. I feel guilty but I don't want to talk to Kirishima on the lounge I just want to be alone for a while.

I move up the stairs quickly and quietly. I make it to my room and open the door to be greeted by the familiar sight of my room. All Might posters stuck up on the wall, as well the All Might bed sheets. Since moving in I reduced the amount of All Might stuff, like the mat I had, as well as the number of figurines that I had. I limited myself to only five on my desk. Only one thing was out of place in my room. My best friend, my closest friend was sitting on my bed holding something.

"Deku!" Uraraka says jumping off my bed excitedly and beaming at me with a smile that is currently melting my heart. "I am so glad your back!" she says as she reduces the distance and wraps her arms around me. Without the screaming pain like I had at the hospital, I only feel safe once again.

"Hey, Uraraka." Then I realize what had happened. Feeling my face turn at least six shades redder, my mind then starts firing off thoughts

_She hugged me again? Again? Did she not before? But I remember her hugging me? "should I ask? Is it weird to ask? Should I pretend that it didn't happen? Would that be rude? Would it be rude not bring it up? What if it?"_

Before I can finish, I am stopped by a confused looking Uraraka giving me a puzzled look only a question mark could give. "Deku your mumbling again."

"Sorry sorry," I say scratching the back of my head and finding a very interesting part of the floor to look at.

"Well, I wanted to wait to see you up here before you went to sleep again or whatever." As she says this, she pulls out a photo. "Aizawa told me to give this to you from Eri."

As I take the photo from Uraraka, I look at it. In the photo the big three are in the background, Nejire holding onto Mirio while Tamaki is facing the wall. Then my eyes move down to the foreground. Eri is in her white hospital robe and it is jumping for joy. Her eyes are shut tight, but she is giving off the most beautiful smile, second to only Uraraka but both equally could melt my heart. Literal happiness is all I can see from this photo.

"Thank you Uraraka," I say as I feel tears start to well up in my eyes. As quickly as my tears start Uraraka is already hugging me in an embrace I will never grow accustomed to. But one I need so badly.

"If you need me, I will be in my room. I will let you get some rest." She says releasing me from her safety. As she moves like the wind past me, I notice some pink in her cheeks, more than the usual. But before I have time to get a good look she is gone.

Leaving me all alone, with my thoughts. My strong face, my happiness comes crumbling down around me, the things I had seen. That night after Uraraka and Shoto left, it broke something inside me. My dreams were so real, I was so broken. I am broken. No one heard the screams of terror as my nightmares tried to squeeze the life out of me. I was scared beyond anything on having to return, I didn't want to go back but my body needed it.

As I held the photo of Eri close to my chest, I only remember mumbling one thing.

"Please don't go."

**Kirishima POV:**

It had been three hours since Midoryia had come home, three hours since he ignored me. I was hurt more than anything, I was waiting all day, fiddling with this pin. Just waiting for him to get home, now I feel a sharp pain in my chest. I hadn't moved at all since then, I just sat here on the lounge alone, as I watched everyone happily greet one another.

I look over to Momo and the other girls who are all huddling around one another. I look around for my pink princess, but I only just get a short glimpse at of her beautiful caramel eyes, but that's all that was needed.

"Hey girls, I need to go." I hear Mina says, I couldn't tell in her eyes, but as the girls parted and my pink princess stepped out, I saw her face. Worry was written across it, not even a second later she was next to me. Her arm wrapped around my back, and with one motion she pulled herself as close as she could to me. "What's wrong?" she asks. I feel warmth again from her body, as well as a feeling of happiness inside my heart which is beating a little faster than usual.

"He didn't want to speak to me." I let out, not hiding the sadness in my voice at all. I hold up the pin so Mina could see it. "I wanted to give him this pin from the little girl from the battlefield. She said she was in the rubble but saw the entire fight, she made about ten of these badges for her new favourite hero." The badge itself wasn't complex it didn't even have Midoryia on it or Overhaul, just aqua lighting. "I wanted to show him how much of hero he was to this little girl. I wanted my friend to understand how much of a hero he was. I wanted him to know that he was as much a hero as All Might. That we all appreciate his sacrifices."

Mina is silent, I am worried she is never silent. The only time she is, is when she is making an evil plan. Before I can ask anything, she has snatched the pin from my hand and has literally bounced over to Momo like a kangaroo or as if she was on a pogo stick.

"Momo!" she squeals. Momo literally jumps at least half a meter out of her seat at the sound of her name. "Can you make a copy of these for everyone in our class?" Mina asks handing over the pin to the girl.

"Of course, I can," Momo says as she unbuttons two of her shirt buttons, making me turn away instantly not wanting to invade the girl's privacy who probably didn't notice I was there.

"Mina, can I speak to you?" I ask, still facing away from them.

"Of course," Mina says bouncing in front of me.

"What are you planning?" I ask,

"Well, I should have said something, but a plan came together in my head. So, I had to act on it. Sorry, I should of sad something before I snatched the pin from you." She sighs, "I was going to say, we all wear the pin for him, while we also make his favourite meal to make him feel like he is home. Since he has been away so long. Also, to show him why he is our hero, we wear the pins for him." Mina says beaming ear to ear with that energetic grin I fell in love with.

"Only one problem. I don't know his favourite meal and neither do you." I point out the one flaw in her plan. Which receives an upset looking Mina. "Uraraka could know, but she was waiting for him in his room. He needs her more than us, so I don't want to disturb Midoryia and her. It will also give away the surprise."

"I know what his favourite meal is." Interjects a very calm and relaxed voice, it scared me but not as much as Mina who had leapt literally onto me in fear. As I turn to see the origin of this calm voice, I am greeted by none other than Todoroki himself. "It's Katsudon."

"You scared me Todoroki," Mina says as she finally releases my neck a little and returned to her own two feet. "I am going to go check with Iilda if we have all of the things to make it for the entire class." As she bounces away, it leaves me and Todoroki standing together. Silence occurs until I see a small drop of blood drip from his nose. I realize he is in full sight of Momo and her exposed chest.

"Wow, dude. Bold. So manly." I tease punching his shoulder.

"Speak a word of this and I will see how your body holds up to my flames." Todoroki hisses as he turns to face away from Momo. Not surprising, I know he isn't a pervert. I know for a fact he is a gentleman, holding the door for ladies, just doing manly things in general

"You so have a crush," I say as I walk off to join Mina, leaving behind a half red half white stunned mullet.

As I move to the table were Kimanari is unconscious on the table surrounded by trigonometry notes and a rather large lump in the middle of his head. But I came over here because this is where Iilda and Mina are speaking,

"Yes, this sounds like a great idea. I would love to help my friend in this way. It will also give the class some time to catch up and bond sharing a meal together." Iilda states nodding furiously. As Iilda finishes he stands up on the chair. "Everyone! Today we will be sharing a meal, so don't make plans for dinner. We will be going shopping now to collect the food. It would be good if anyone who remains tells the rest of the class when they return and, I would like some help in the kitchen to prepare this meal, but if you can't just help tidy up." Iilda announces.

Then next hour moves by like a blur, I know I am helping to cook with Mina, Todoroki and Iilda. But before that I was being dragged through a shopping centre by Mina, collecting pork and large amounts of rice. Iilda had sent us to go shopping with a very specific list. As I looked at my watch, I saw the time,

"Mina it is 6 pm!" I exclaim as we just made it back to UA's gates.

"Then let's go!" Mina yells as she runs full pelt towards the dorms adding the odd bounce to her step or quick twirl in front of me. I don't even need to look at her face to know she is smiling.

Even though she is far ahead of me and I know she can't hear me, but I say it anyway. "I love you, my pink princess."

**Uraraka POV:**

_I am still upset, I am so sad, why is he always crying when he is around me. I love him, I meant to make him feel safe. To make him feel happy but he has cried the last two times I have seen him. _

I try to cry but my eyes had run out of tears to cry, I heard people coming back to the dorms and bustle downstairs, but I couldn't face them. Not after Deku. My eyes wouldn't stop until they ran out. As I look in my mirror, I see red puffy eyes, they feel sore and like they want to release more tears, but it's all gone.

So, I decided I might as well go downstairs to see everyone. As I put on some sweats and a t-shirt I don't even bother to try and hide I have been crying. No point, trying to hide it, at least one of them have heard me.

So, I slowly slump my way down the stairs, as I reach the common room, I look around to see everyone running around, decorations are all put up everywhere. I then notice most of my friends all furiously working in the kitchen.

"What is going on?" I stutter out, as I finally reach the final step.

"Oh, Uraraka! We are finishing up making Midoryia's favourite meal for dinner." Mina yells, popping her head out from behind her red-haired boyfriend. I then feel something break inside.

_You have been crying about him! You did nothing. You are so useless! How would he like you let alone love you back? You did nothing again! You are useless like how you are useless to help your parents! Now you can't even be useful to the person you love!_

My mind screams, I want to cry but nothing comes out. I throw my hands onto my face trying to hide my face from everyone. I try to turn around and run for my room, but I am stopped by a cold hand grabbing my arm.

"Hey, Midoryia needs his best friend to help make his favourite meal," Todoroki says, I don't understand how he made it to the bottom of the stairs so fast or how he grabbed my arm. "Come on, I want to go get him now anyway. It is almost ready just waiting on your station to finish cutting the herbs to put on top. He says as he moves me to where he had been standing. I look down to see some half cut up herbs and spices.

Before Todoroki turns to leave, I say something only he can hear. "Thank you." After giving me a smile, I only noticed he has walked towards the stairs.

"I am going to take a quick shower and I will be down with Midoryia!" he calls as he ascends the stairs.

So, I vigorously start cutting the herbs into small bits to be placed on top. Shallots and basil mostly. I remember I have only had two of Izuku's meals. He made it for me after we moved in and I forgot to buy anything to make for dinner. So, he shared his, I remember he was heavy on the herbs and spices because.

"_That's how my mother made it."_

I so wanted to meet Mrs Mirdoryia but we just have never crossed paths before. I loved his cooking so I was so excited when he made it for Todoroki, and I asked if I could have some. I remember the bright shade of pink he made when he agreed to let me have some. It made me feel all warm and giddy inside even though he says his cooking is terrible compared to his mum.

My memory is suddenly stopped when a loud bang occurs and Bakugou walks in, dirty blonde hair all spiked up. Followed by evil red eyes, which seem to contain rage. He marches straight up to Kirishima not greeting anyone else or even acknowledging what people are doing.

"Hey man!" Kirishima says briefly waving at his friend before returning to cutting the pork.

"What are you doing?" Bakugou asks less hostile than usual which is a surprise.

"We are making Midoryia's favourite meal to celebrate him coming home," Kirishima says with a little joy and energy I more expected from Mina than Kirishima. I look up briefly and instantly regret my decision. Bakugou has his veins popping out of his neck, his face has turned to pure rage.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT FOR THE QUIRKLESS NERD!" he screams pointing at Kirishima. "So what he got injured! So, what he fought a villain. He is still a worthless piece of trash that doesn't deserve any of this! We are training to do this! So, stop treating like he is special cause he's not!"

At hearing Bakugou call Deku useless and worthless I let out an audible cry, unable to contain myself. Or my slowly shattering heart. I look up to see Kirishima staring at me, but when our eyes meet, he instantly turns back to Bakugou.

"Go upstairs now! You made Uraraka cry! That is so unmanly of you!" he yells, as Bakugou still clearly enraged stomps off towards the stairs. "Go take a shower and cool off!" Kirishima yells to the stomping explosive monster.

"Are you ok?" Ashido asks as she touches my shoulder. I quickly nod knowing full well I am not, it wouldn't have gotten to me usually but seeing Deku as I had. I just couldn't take it anymore. To hear the man who sacrificed everything to save a little girl, to be a hero be called useless. It just broke me.

A minute passes then I hear it.

BANG.

Then a scream I was too familiar with, my body has frozen in place. I can't move a single muscle in my entire body, even my mind has stopped processing.

Suddenly everyone is moving up the stairs, I end up being the last one up the stairs. Everyone is frozen as if touched by half of Todoroki's quirk. As I push through the frozen people to the front, I see it.

My heart shatters into a million pieces all over again, the same way it did when I heard him scream out in pain after Overhaul. He is embedded in a wall, bleeding from the head, unconscious, a massive crater from an explosion surrounding him like a prison. His clothes are torn, and I can see a new scar on his triceps. Bigger than any I have seen on his arms before. My heart feels like someone is taking a hammer to it, as I reach out to touch his limp body.

My body just moves ignoring the frozen Bakugou stuck in the wall. By a very angry Todoroki, who is continually freezing the furious explosive boy. But I move to get Deku out of the wall, I manage to rip his body out of his prison and into my arms. I can't leave him alone every time I do he ends up hurt and crying.

I move his head so he can cry into my neck. He is cold to the touch, he is shivering as if we had left him out in the snow. So, I do the only logical thing and hold him tighter, for my sake and his, I needed to make sure he knew someone was there for him. I needed to know he was there in my arms safe once again.

"Please, Kacchan don't hurt them anymore. Please." He whimpers out clearly dreaming. "Stop hurting them. Please, I know I'm quirkless but don't pick on the other kids for not." He whimpers on not finishing his sentence. These words feel more like a memory than a dream, I figure he must be reliving some part of his childhood. And it hurts me knowing that this happened in past.

"Shhhh Izuku. No one is going to harm you. Not while I am here." I whisper knowing calling him by his childhood nickname would hurt more than help. "I won't let him harm you anymore," I say as I hold him and stroking the back of his green hair.

"Thank you." He whimpers out like a child more than the normal Deku I know. While wrapping his arms slightly around me pulling himself closer to me. I don't care that everyone can see, now I need this just as much as Deku does. So, I pull him closer again, feeling the top of his head, making sure he wasn't bleeding anymore. Which he's not, without warning I move my face into his neck. It's still cold but I can feel him warming up, even though I was meant to help him, I feel like he is now protecting me instead.

**Kirishima POV:**

As I watch as Midoryia and Uraraka embrace, I can tell they are both hurting but together they look relieved. I am holding Mina's hand and I quickly squeeze it before releasing her and stepping towards my explosive friend.

Bakugou frozen to a wall would almost be comical if it wasn't for why he was frozen to a wall. "What is wrong with you!" I yell pointing at my explosive friend who has now stopped struggling to stare at me. "Is it because I was doing something for Midoryia!" I yell more loudly than I really needed. I don't even wait for a response. "Midoryia is one of my friends! He is a classmate and a hero!" I walk closer getting as close as I can to Bakugou with the ice in the way. "I don't understand your hatred for him or why you feel the need to hurt him as you do! Until then we aren't friends. Until you can get over this hatred for Midoryia I am never speaking with you again." As I turn my back I feel a tear roll down my cheek. "Please do, because I would like my friend back," I say as I walk over and just hug Mina not wanting to show the tears now rolling down my cheeks. It hurts, he really isn't that bad, he is manly, but I can't still be friends with him after he did this out of jealousy or hatred. "I just can't take it, Mina," I whisper into her neck,

"I know." She says as she strokes my hair. Then we all hear the running from the stairs.

**Aizawa POV:**

I forgot how long it took me to reach them, it must have been seconds after I exited the teacher's dorms. It all happened so fast, Todoroki and Midoryia left his room, walking down the hall when Bakugou showed up, yelled at them and blasted Midoryia into the wall. After that, I moved.

As I finally reached the top of the stairs, I find people all frozen in place, all looking like statues.

"Move! Get out of the way!" I yell at the statues, who slowly part into two halves. As they part, I see a scene far too familiar for my liking, debris spread around Midoryia and Uraraka holding each other. It brings back way too many memories for my comfort. Memories I would rather be left alone. I storm forward, not caring if I am stomping and making as much noise as I could.

Then I see the other wall, a sheet of ice is covering Bakugou except for his head. I take no notice of the rest of the students around me, I just nod to Todoroki who looks extremely angry compared to normal. Slowly he melts the ice releasing the explosive child. I tilt my neck and pull my capturing weapon [scarf]. It moves quickly wrapping the boy up like a mummy.

"I am sorry for this occurring and disturbing your first evening back. I leave Midoryia in your care. All Might will be down in an hour if you need anything. Please enjoy your evening." I say as I drag Bakugou towards me and allowing my eyes to ignite and erasing his quirk. It burns for a few seconds and my hair stands on end, but I want to make sure he doesn't escape, and he knows what he has done. As I continue to stare, I lean slightly closer, "You are going to have some private lessons with Hound Dog." I say into his face before releasing him from his binding and dragging him by his collar down the stairs.

[Well, hey guys. Hope you enjoyed my longer chapter today. I worked hard for you seeing that I haven't given you guys an update in a while. This chapter is mostly used to set up a lot of upcoming plot points I intend to get to later in future arcs. I got to make it know I hate Bakugou as a character. No that doesn't mean I am writing him off, nor will I change his personality a lot, he is rather central to My Hero's plot not going to deny that. But it is setting up for a certain ship later, a rarepair. Not gonna spoil but anyone who knows what I have done on Reddit or on the discord knows what ship I am talking about. Anyway, I wanted to make sure you knew that while you are waiting for the next chapter. As well I would like to announce I will be giving an author update after the chapter tomorrow which will finish this arc. It will announce the title of the next arc, but I want to hear your guesses after reading these chapters. What you think it will include and the title of it. Also, I will announce that one shot I will be doing as a sought of a break from this story. It will be My hero, it will have Izuku. That's all I will say for now.

So, thank you all again for the support, please keep the reviews and comments rolling, I love hearing about your thoughts and opinions. Please feel free to ask any questions I will try to answer any and all, that won't spoil the story. Anyway, have a great day! And remember to GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!]


	6. Arc 1 Chapter 5: Thank You

IzuOcha Arc 1 Chapter 5: Thank you

[Hey guys so I got a couple of comments about changing how I do Author Comments. So, as you will see below this is a line. In-between the line is the story. So, I will put like small bracket comments in like I did the last chapter for Mr Aizawa's capture weapon which is a scarf. But other than that, it will be obvious, I hope. Anyway, enjoy the last chapter of this Arc.]

**Emi POV (Ms Joke):**

It had been a long twenty-four hours for myself and Aizawa, starting dating after all these years. The silence finally over, I feel so happy. I finally feel my life has taken a turn for the better. I feel like I could make the whole world laugh.

The only problem is that I haven't seen Aizawa in a few hours, he has been stuck in his office and monitoring room almost all day. It isn't like I have been doing nothing though, I have been in meeting after meeting here.

"I wish he was back already, he is almost twenty minutes late," I say to myself and the breeze. I am glad he told us to meet up here, on the roof of the teacher dorms/accommodation. I can see all the dorms of the students, but I am too high up to make out details on the ground. Just the lights like little fireflies. The lights are almost mesmerizing,

"Sorry I am so late." Says a gruff voice from behind me.

"About time. I thought you had fallen asleep on me!" I excitedly say putting on my biggest Ms Joke smile while turning to him. As my eyes reach him, I see pain again. "Oh no, I didn't mean to be Ms Joke I know how you hate it." I apologize hoping to rekindle some of the fire of happiness in his eyes.

"It's not you." He says sliding down next to me and wrapping one arm around my waist. "One of my students." He sighs,

"Tell me about it. I am always here to listen." I say stroking his hair. So, for the next ten minutes, he talks about how Bakugou I assume one of his students blasted another into the wall, creating a scene where memories had returned from Overhaul and in turn his sidekick. I just sit there rubbing his back and listening.

In the past two days, I have learnt a lot about Shota. I learned about the nightmares, he doesn't sleep during the night because he would cry himself to sleep or scream scaring everyone around him who is asleep. So instead he sleeps in class or around his students because it just makes him feel better, it makes him feel comfortable enough to sleep in peace. I understand though, all through the night when we tried to sleep, he wouldn't stop shaking. I had to cuddle him into my chest before he would stop shaking. I didn't mind it though, except for his unshaven face.

"Shota, I asked one thing from you today," I say trying to be angry, but I couldn't not while he was in this state. "You need to shave before we go to sleep tonight. No excuses." I say while giving him a quick slap on the wrist. Then to my surprise, he lets out a small giggle, never have I been able to make him laugh. Never not in ten years of knowing him. Not as Ms Joke or Emi Fukukado. My heart is soaring as high as the stars right now, his small but real giggle was enough to make me fall in love with the extremely serious man.

As if he knew what I was thinking he places a kiss on my forehead, rough from his unshaved face but also comforting and soft. Releasing the small kiss, "That was real." He says. Before turning back to the fireflies of lamps below.

"I am so glad we can spend time together," I say, as my heart continues to soar.

"Yes, I am too. Now I want to ask you about your job interview?" He asks turning towards my face, I get a decent look at his face, it is still rough and unshaven, but his face is less tired than usual, his scar under his eye still visible but less highlighted from the lack of bags under them. "Emi?" he asks snapping me back into reality,

"Well, thanks to your high recommendation as alumni, fellow hero and teacher, Nezu says I got the job," I say with a sigh of relief.

"You know my recommendation only got you in the door. Your personality and your skills speak for themselves. I may be biased because I am in love with you but you're the most incredible woman I know." I can't hear anything else, my heart had stopped soaring and beating as I take in the words slowly.

"You…. L…. OV…. E me?" I stutter out struggling to cope with the rush of these new electric feelings in my heart, it is like how I feel when I make people life but so much deeper. No not deeper but hotter, my cheeks are burning a bright shade of red as I think about the word.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" he asks, with that I get a hold of myself. I leap onto him wrapping both my hands around him.

"That is the first time you said you loved me! I love you so much!" I squeal like a little girl not caring if the entire school can hear me. "Thank you so much. I needed that so much more than I realized. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"No thank you for being there for me," he says slowly recovering from my surprise attack and returning the embrace. "When do you start? I enjoy not being tired and being able to sleep next to you."

"Next year, with the fresh year of first years," I respond.

**Uraraka POV:**

"You will look after him?" I ask for about the hundredth time. To a Momo, who is just shaking her head trying to reassure me.

"Yes, of course, I will look after him, you will be able to see him from the kitchen anyway. We won't let anything happen to him I promise." Momo declares as I finally place Deku with the help of Todoroki onto the lounge.

"Ok," I mumble out, leaving him behind to the care of the girls of 1A and a few of the guys.

"Thank you Momo." Todoroki says, "I owe you."

"Forget it Todoroki, a friend of yours is a friend of mine." She says determination riddled through her conviction. I notice that small smile again escaping his face as he nods to join me and the others in the kitchen.

I know my face is all red and puffy, but no one had said anything, I didn't want to leave him. Every time I do, he gets hurt and he ends up in pain.

"Why does this have to happen to him?" I mumble out,

"I don't know. But he is lucky to have you as a friend. So, I am just going to ask this." Todoroki coolly says taking a quick breath, "How long have you been in love with Midoryia?" he asks. My brain stops functioning I just stare wide-eyed like an owl.

"Love!? No not love. Maybe? Yes. Awhile." I say shaking my arms vigorously in front of my face while also admitting I do to the half red half white-haired boy. Flustered and at least a tomato shade of red I sigh and wait for a response.

"It's ok. I am glad that the person who will be at the top will have someone who loves him for who he is. As a kid, I was used as a tool for most of my childhood to be used to become number one. I don't want that for him, for him to turn out like my father. I always thought my father turned out like this because of two things." He stops in his tracks breathing extremely deeply. "Jealously for All Might. And lack of emotional connections. Especially love."

"Deku wouldn't turn out like that. Not ever!" I exclaim back shocked that Todoroki would make that connection between the two.

"I know but what some people do to try and get to the top, causes people to do things they never would have dreamed of doing. It is just good to have someone who loves them to watch their back for them." He explains, coolly still not losing his temper. "My father has gotten better, the support from my older siblings I can see he has changed. Slowly. I am still not ready to forgive him. But if he continues doing what he is doing, I think I could."

"I don't know if he even loves me back," I admit caving in not able to deny the fact anymore.

"I know he does, he cares about you so much more than anyone else. More than you can imagine." He says as we finally join the others in the kitchen.

"All right waiting on those herbs!" calls Kirishima from his cooking station with Mina. As I finally get settled, I start going hard cutting quickly as possible with the help of Todoroki we make quick work of the herbs. Once we are all done, we start dishing up as best we can.

"No Kirishima!" I call out as I wander over to Deku's plate. "You have to put this much on," I say sprinkling another good handful on it.

"Won't that overpower it?" he asks confused.

"No. it's how he likes it. It is how his mother makes it." I say justifying my response.

"You sure know a lot about him," Mina says elbowing me playfully.

"Yes, because he is my best friend," I say elbowing Mina back with a wink. As well as gaining at least three shades of pink onto my cheeks. My cheeks drain of colour when I hear a quick yelp and a bang. My body just moves knowing what the cause of this bang and yelp is. Deku.

**Izuku POV:**

I feel groggy, I have a massive splitting headache, as well as a pain in my back. Nothing is broken that much I can tell it just hurts all over. Not just that I just relived some many painful memories, all involving Kacchan and his friends. I remember being left behind, I remember being beaten and hurt for even making a sound. I remember the rage and hatred everyone had towards me, the finger-pointing. The laughing, the name calling and the teasing.

As I push that to the side of my mind, I push myself to open my eyes as I can hear work in a kitchen and movements around me. As I finally open my eyes, I see about ten or more pairs of eyes nothing else just eyes. I activate One for All and flip myself of the coach backwards and onto my back which has now ignited even more pain than before. I just think they are here to make fun of me, they are here to hurt me again. Kacchan has come back for revenge.

"Midoryia!" yells a posh voice, then I remember. UA, these are my friends, these are people whom I live with now. They are my class.

"Sorry, just got scared. Give me a second!" I call out as I attempt to breathe in an out regaining a small amount of my composure. But before I can even make my first attempt to stand someone has grabbed my arm. And pulled me right up to standing much to my back's screams against the action.

As I get to my feet, I notice that I am in the lounge room part of the common room. I look from where I jumped to see mostly all the girls surrounding the coach with a few of the guys scattered amongst them. Then I look over to the person who helped me up.

"Hey Deku. Are you ok?" my best friend asks me, her warm brown eyes removing any sought of pain from my body. "I was so worried." She says giving me one of her heart melting smiles that I have fallen in love with. I don't care that my cheeks are heating up and turning slightly pink, I just feel so safe and so content.

"Yes, thank you Uraraka," I respond after maybe ten seconds of silence between us and me staring into her eyes completely on purpose. "Thank you for helping me again," I say, then I smell something, and I look around. My friends are all working in the kitchen, making something that at least smells like Katsudon. "Is that Katsudon?" I ask curiously at my blushing best friend who has done a me and found a rather interesting piece of flooring to look at.

"Yes. I made it for you." Uraraka stutters out before lifting her head up, "With the others help!" she yells moving her hands around her face obvious redness coming to it.

"Thank you," I mumble out, embarrassed that they went to all the trouble to make my favourite dish for me. I then hear movement from behind me, I turn to see everyone all standing there, all together in a massive group, minus Bakugou. All with bright smiles on their faces, their eyes filled with excitement.

"Welcome home hero!" they all shout together, their voices ring through my ears. Paralysing me in shock. Finally, after a good few seconds, I recover, I notice the badge they are all wearing with green aqua lightening.

I am in shock again, I can't move or say anything. I am overwhelmed by everything and everyone. As I go to move someone moves first towards me, someone I didn't expect. Before I can react, I am in an embrace, not like one from Uraraka or my mother more of a friendly hug, is what I am feeling from it.

"I am happy my best friend is also my hero," Todoroki says releasing me from that quick embrace. I smile one of the happiest grins I can at him. I am happy he is one of my best friends as well, but the words won't come out I am still shocked. But it isn't just me, the rest of the class is in shock all with their mouths hitting the floor at the sight of Todoroki showing emotion.

"Did I do something weird? Did I read the social cues wrong?" he asks curiously staring back at the class confusion written all over his face. Then it starts, the infection spreading through the whole class, laughter as if Ms Joke had activated her quirk on us all. We all burst into joyous laughter.

"No. Thank you Todoroki. Thank you for being my friend!" I say smiling back at him happy that he thinks we are that close with each other. With that the laughter dies down, Iilda steps forward next.

"Thank you Mirdoryia!" he exclaims holding out his hand robotically. "Thank you for being a great hero and an amazing representative for 1A and for the entire school. Thank you for also being my friend. Thank you for your sacrifices!" he practically yells at me while shaking my hand. But I understand what he means, I am thankful. I know how much Iilda cares for me and for everyone in the class. Releasing my grip and stepping back into the group.

Then my redhead gym buddy steps forward, much to Ashido's dismay. "You gave me a real scare at that base you know?" he says coming in and embracing me in the manliest hug I have ever received in my entire life. "I was so worried. I thought you were dead." He says, patting me on the back before releasing me so he can look at me properly, "After I found out you were alive, I knew I had to do something for you. So, I went back to the battlefield." He says fiddling with the pin on his shirt. "There was this little girl, she was handing out these badges to people around her. She was so inspired by you. She told me you were her new favourite hero. She had watched the entire battle and saw everything after. She wants to be a hero like you when she is older. The only thing she didn't know was your name. So, I told her I knew that hero and his name was Deku. I also got one of these. I was going to give it to you. To show you how much of hero you had been. But we got Momo to make more, so we could all show you much you are a hero to all of us. So, thank you again." He finishes with a small tear in his eye and a massive smile.

That broke me, that story, my eyes couldn't hold it in much longer. My tears rushed out of my eyes. "Thank you all so much. You guys are the best thing that has ever happened to me." I say honestly even more than getting All Might's quirk. Having friends like these turned my life around from the loner nerd to the nerd surrounded by family. As I try to stop the tears, I feel someone embrace me again, a feeling that I love. Turning three shades redder I look down to see my best friend.

"No Thank you, Deku," Uraraka says, as CLICK. I look up to see Mina with an evil grin and her phone. I turn a few shades darker out of sheer embarrassment. But in honestly, I don't care, these embraces I have gotten used to them and I need them. As I go to return the embrace the door flies open.

"I AM HERE!" yells a familiar booming voice. Echoing throughout the room. My face with the rest of my class drops as a massive blonde bunny haired man is standing in the door.

"All Might?" we all respond in unison.

"Yes, that is…" but before he can respond he starts vomiting out blood and reverts to his normal form. The entire class is silent, stunned. I try to look a little shocked, but I am used to it at this point. I have seen All Might many times like this and his change in forms.

"Are you ok?" Iilda asks running up to our teacher.

"Yeah just got over excited. That's all." He responds with a smile, "Now I was told to come over here to make sure everyone was ok. So, everyone ok?" he asks looking at me and Uraraka. I notice she is still holding me around the waist with one arm and I feel my cheeks burn up even more.

"Yes, sir. Midoryia just woke up. We are about to have dinner. Would you like to join us?" Iilda asks,

"Yes, I would love to. It has been a while since I have had homemade food." He responds with a grin and a wink to me.

"All right everyone take your seats!" Iilda booms, Uraraka takes a seat next to me with Todoroki on my other side. I feel a brief breeze and as one side has their meals in front of them, I notice Ashido go to start eating when Momo slaps her across the back of the head. A silent argument occurs between Ashido and Momo. With Ashido appearing to lose looking down at her food in defeat.

"Oh oops!" Uraraka yells jumping up from her seat and running over to where Iilda was grabbing more plates for everyone. I see a quick conversation occur between them before Iilda nods and Uraraka picks up two plates and makes her way back.

"Can't take your eyes off." Kaminari starts before getting poked in the eyes by my purple classmate next to him. "Oww!" he yells out in pain. "What was that for!" he says,

"No teasing or I get the other eye," Jiro warns calmly, my cheeks go red as Jiro winks at me with a friendly smile and turns back to Kaminari.

"All Might! Do something!" Kaminari says to All Might who is sitting on the other side of Uraraka. In clear view of the both of them.

"What sorry? I wasn't paying attention." All Might lies, clearly through his giant smile.

"Oh, come on." Kaminari says in an exhausted tone, "really?"

"Anyway. Kaminari I wanted to speak to you. That new ability you have been working on. I wanted to suggest something." All Might says deflecting the question.

"Really?" Kaminari asks all enthusiasm returned to his body.

"Yeah, I think you could reduce the strain on your body by instead of trying to create that net itself by replacing it with a trap like device you throw out like your discs. The support students should be able to make something like that. It would be larger for you and you could focus on increasing the voltage and your duration. Rather than making the trap itself and straining your quirk. Work on it, but that should work just as well for you." All might finishes, clearly enjoying helping his student.

"Wow never thought of that." Kaminari nods clearly impressed with the suggestion, I continue to watch the interaction until Uraraka returns placing food in front of me.

"I hope the herbs and seasoning is to your liking. I tried to make sure I got it the way you liked it." Uraraka responds with her eyes looking everywhere but at me.

"_A girl made a meal for me! What do I do? Do I just eat it? Do I say it looks good? What if it isn't? It probably isn't since Uraraka made it? What if she made it on purpose bad? She is trying to test my loyalty to her? Is it a test? What if I fail?"_

"Deku?" Uraraka asks braking my mumbling and making me jump in my seat at the sudden calling of my name. I feel my cheeks burn red again.

"I am sure I will like it since you made it!" I exclaim out a little louder than I would have liked. I look up to see Uraraka turn a few shades redder and then a hear a wolf whistle from down the table making my cheeks flare up as if they were on fire.

"Ahhhh. Not just me, but Ashido, Kirishima and Todoroki helped as well. I only did the herbs." She responds equally as loud and embarrassed. She almost looks cute to me, but I can't enjoy this since I am hearing giggles surrounding me.

"Sit down everyone!" Iilda calls out from the head of the table as he finally sits down. Thankfully the giggling stops, and I feel my face turns a little less red. Holding up his glass, "Today we are very thankful for our classmate and fellow hero coming home! We also are thankful for the meal and hopefully all the good times ahead!" Iilda says raising his glass. It makes me feel a little embarrassed, but I couldn't be happier.

Then chaos descends, everyone begins eating shovelling food into their mouths. I just sit there watching, as Ashido starts choking with Momo patting her back trying to help. While Kirishima is using a fork in one hand and his quirk as a knife in the other. I turn to the other side to see All Might smiling and eating slowly. Then I see an invisible fork force food into a panicked Ojiro's mouth.

_One day maybe._

"Deku?" Uraraka asks her words literally shaking as she speaks as I turn to see her. Her face is worried, and she seems about ready to cry. "Is it bad? Did I get it wrong?"

"No, no. I just haven't started sorry." I say smiling back to her and finally taking my first mouthful. My mouth explodes with tastes the pork, eggs and herbs all come at once. It is a taste I fell in love with when I was a kid, it tastes so similar to my mothers but better. I never knew it could taste that good. "Uraraka! This is the best Katsudon I have ever had!" I exclaim. As I turn to see her face all red, but she is smiling I can feel the happiness leaching from her making my heart melt slightly.

"I am glad you like it." She says as she begins her own. My heart soars and I can only say one thing to her knowing that I could never explain the depths of my current emotions for her and for everyone who has welcomed me home.

"Thank you Uraraka. Thank you so much."

[So, thank you guys so much for all the support. But that's a wrap on Arc 1 of this story. I am not sure where I will stop, but if I do get sick of this, I will give you an ending. Anyway, I am still loving writing this, so you have a lot more chapters and Arcs out of me yet. I have some really cute ideas I wanna try out with some of the side ships. But anyway. Thank you again, next thing I release will be the Authors notes so please check those out. They will say everything about what I will be writing and what the next arc will be called.

Anyway, thanks again! And remember Always go PLUS ULTRA!]


	7. Author Update 2

Authors Update:

So, hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the first arc. It was a lot of hurt and comfort stuff but I really enjoyed writing it. Anyway, I want to hear what your favourite parts were? Did you ever laugh at some parts? Also, what are some improvements I could make to my writing?

Anyway, I know why you are here, you want to know the title of the second Arc. The first Arc didn't get a title because I thought it would be better to leave it out. Now without further delays, the name of the second Arc will be,

**Nightmares**

Don't worry we will have plenty of fluff in this arc, as well as an entire chapter for Eri's story so far and her interactions with everyone. I know that has been requested by many of you guys so I am happy to oblige.

Now the second thing I wanna tell you about is what this one-shot project will be, I haven't started writing it, but I will soon as a small break from IzuOcha in the middle of the arc. I don't want to burn out so I will be doing a small one-shot series for a few reasons

To familiarise myself with 1B characters better

Because I like this rarepair

I want to do an alternate future

So those are my main three reasons for doing this one shot. So, the one-shot is for 

**IzuKen (Izuku Midoryia and Itsuka Kendo)**

A rare pair that is one of my new favourites, so please have a read even if you are not into it. Maybe it will be your new favourite ship. 

So, thanks again guys for everything you have done for me. All the support. Please share this with people so they can come and read it and enjoy it. Don't wait to comment and ask questions I will try and answer any and all questions. I am serious I want a heap of questions even personal ones, I don't mind.

Next time I do one of these I will give reading recommendations for you all if you want. Tell me if you want that in the next Authors update. Anyway, have a great day and always GO BEYOND PLUS ULTA!


	8. Arc 2 Chapter 1: The Night

Arc 2: Nightmares, Chapter 1, The Night

[ So it has been about a week since I finished up Arc 1 of this story. I am sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, most of the week was just planning out these chapters. The Eri chapter took a lot longer than I expected to do. But I have a plan so I have begun writing the first two chapters now. This first one is a bit short, but it is an intro for this arc, next one will be a little longer. Anyway, So just warning most of this arc will be purely IzuOcha, more will be done with other side characters and ships later. I have a tonne of cute scenes planned even though this first chapter is rather depressing and heavy. Also Thank you is a name of a chapter to please read it, I got some interesting messages from people confused about the ending of arc 1.]

* * *

**Izuku POV:**

"Izuku why?" howls Uraraka, I hear her but can't see her anywhere. It is just dark. "Why did you leave? Why weren't you strong enough?" she continues to howl, I feel my ears bleed with how pain filled her voice is it makes heartbreak into so many pieces I lost count. "Why didn't you save me?"

She flashes in front of me, bleeding and bruised. Her arms are covered in cuts everywhere. Her hero costume barely allows her to keep her decency in front of me. Her eyes, not the warm brown I love, but rather a darker more pain filled reddish brown.

"You're useless! You should have remained quirkless!" screams an infuriated voice I know all too well. "All Might picked you! You should have been better! You should have been strong enough!" it screams on. "Why couldn't you save them?" Kacchan screams as he appears before, blood dripping down his head, he raises his hand, cuts written up his arms.

Bang, he blows me backwards and into a wall. It hurt, my back feels like it had been broken in hundreds of places.

"I am here!" echoes a booming voice. "That is what I would be saying if you saved me!" All Might says appearing before me. His muscle form covered in gashes and cuts so deep I could see the bones. "You wanted to save everyone didn't you!" he screams at me, his eyes turned blood red instead of bright blue. "You where my successor! You failed!" his face grows angry, rage fills his eyes. "You can't become a hero!" with his final word, he punches me sending me flying like a bird. It felt like every single one of my bones broke and screamed out at once. But I just land in some sort of black water.

"You couldn't save your mother." My mother says as she appears a spike through her chest. Then she disappears just as fast as she appeared.

"You're a disgrace to your class and UA!" Iilda screams, only standing with one leg the rest of his body looks as if the skin had been ripped off it.

"We trusted you to save us all," Mina says, appearing next to Iilda her eyes no longer in her socket but her gaze still causes me to collapse. I want to vomit but my body isn't listening, it refuses to move or do as I say.

"Guess Bakugou was right," Kirirshima says, his back to me. "I refuse to look at you, it just sickens me."

"You said everything would be all right?" asks a familiar young voice, a young boys voice. I turn around to see a boy in a red hat with two horns. Then he looks at me, half his face crushed sagging to the side of his face, deformed as if all the bones had melted away. "You're not my hero!"

"I thought you were my best friend?" asks a calm voice, I would know it anywhere, next to iilda stands my half red half white-haired friend. "You did this to me!" he screams, rage burning inside him. "You couldn't save me!" Todoroki screams, his hair burning with the same intensity as his rage. His face covered in more burns and scars as if he had been grilled alive on a barbeque.

"Deku?" A little girl says, a voice I would know anywhere. A voice I was trying to save. "Why didn't you save me?" I look at the girl, her hair white as snow, but with red leeching out of her head. Her eyes filled with fear and confusion.

"Eri!" I yell, literally crawling through this black liquid towards her. It tries to stop me pulling me down into it with every attempt I make. "Eri, I will save you!" I say.

"Save me?" She asks tilting her head. "No, you did this to me." I freeze unable to move; my body feels like it was frozen from Todoroki's quirk. Then I hear it, it starts.

"Save me!" everyone screams as they walk towards me. My body can't move, I must watch as they come towards me. Arms stretched, ready to grab me. "Save me," they repeat, then again. Again. Again, I feel my body melt away into the black liquid, as they say, it over and over again.

As if I had been electrocuted, I shoot upright. Sweat drips down every part of my body that has exposed skin, my skin attached to my black tank top and shorts via my sweat. My heart is racing but feels broken. I start trembling and crying, uncontrollably the fear of that dream was all too real to deal with. Even though it was a week since the battle, a week since we won. It didn't feel like a victory.

"Why does this keep happening," I start to myself, without even thinking I am on my feet and looking in the mirror. "You look like a mess," I say to my reflection, bags under my eyes, the black highlights in my hair stand out now like a sore thumb. My skin is pale like a ghost and my freckles look more like some sort of disease than part of my normal appearance. "I need to get a drink."

As I walk downstairs, I sigh, every night since I have returned, I have walked downstairs and sat on the coach. Same routine, same nightmare and same fear.

_Why am I so scared? I was never this scared after Stain? _

Stain had been bad, but I coped with it, I became better from it. But this didn't feel the same way, it felt wrong. It felt like I was tearing myself apart from the inside, my body moved sluggishly as if someone had tied weights to my legs.

I finally reached the dimly light common room, nobody else dared move at this time of night. It was tranquil and somewhat calming, but also it was away from everyone was sleeping. I could cry and sob without anyone hearing, I don't want to make anyone worry. I am a hero, I am meant to save people from this.

"I will become stronger. I say trying to be brave trying to get past this all, trying to be better.

_How though? You're a mess. How can you save anyone else? If you can't even save yourself?_

That thought broke me, I collapse on the lounge crying uncontrollably. Unable to deal with this any longer. I just feel like curling up into a ball and dying. So, I try to, I curl up and close my eyes, hoping that these memories would go away. That I would be wrong.

_I am sorry Uraraka. I am so pathetic, I couldn't save you. I care about you so much and I couldn't save you. You must think I am pathetic._

**Aizawa POV:**

"This is bad. This routine of Midoryia's is really affecting him. He always is awake just after midnight." I say watching my troublemaking student go back to the same routine I had watched for the past few nights.

"Hmm." Says a calm but extremely tired voice, I turn to see sea-green hair covering my vision. "This kid is in a bad place. You know about nightmares better than most. He will turn out like you if you're not careful. It will consume him unless you help." She says as she wraps her arms around my neck and planting a kiss on my freshly shaven cheek. "So nice that you shaved for me."

"Alright, Emi. I will be back soon." I say standing up and giving her a small smile before leaving the teachers dorms. The air is cool and crisp tonight, but nothing unpleasant. The walk wakes me up a bit, ridding me of pretty much all my tiredness. As I finally get to the 1A dorms I sigh, realizing the last time I was here was dragging Bakugou out by his collar.

_At least Hound dog said he is making significant progress with him. _

As I open the door, the lights turn on, covering the room with light. Everything is quiet. The only sound I hear is a small movement on the lounge.

"Midoryia your not getting punished. I am coming over to speak with you." I say as I walk over to the boy, I look down at my problem student who is still curled up in a ball with his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Sorry, Sir. I will go to bed now." He mumbles out into his knees.

"It's ok. We need to chat anyway." I say as I take a seat next to him.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to disturb you." He says as if he was guilty of waking me up.

"No, you didn't, no alarms went off. Don't worry. Now tell me, what is wrong, why do you keep coming down here every night sweating and shaking?" I ask, knowing the answer but wanting him to admit it himself.

"Nightmares." He mumbles back, he has started trembling again, probably just at the thought of this nightmare or nightmares, he has been having recently.

"Yeah, I thought so. You know for eight years I suffered from nightmares. Only recently I was able to get a night of proper sleep." I sigh, running a few through my head, knowing just how scared and painful they can be. "Tell me what happened."

So, he began, he told me about how he was asked to be saved. How he feels like he can't save anyone, how he feels so useless as a hero. How people suffered because of him. It hurts to hear this, but it sounds all to like my own experience. The next step is to close off and remove everyone you care about from your life for their protection.

"I am sorry. I will deal with this." Midoryia says as he goes to stand up, revealing the full extent of his red eyes and his pale skin.

"No. This is part of my job. I know what you're going through, I lost a sidekick when I was just a new pro. He died and I couldn't save him, I had nightmares for years about different ways of him dying and me not able to do anything, not even comfort him as he died." Each word as I say it is painful, but I know I have to push through for my student, "Usually nightmares start and end with the people who you are most scared of losing. Or affecting. My nightmares always start with my sidekick."

_And Emi._

"My dream started with Uraraka. Ended with Eri." He whimpers out almost ashamed.

"Why do you sound ashamed, I never said anything was against relationships, recently I have found having someone who supports you will improve you. Just because I work pro work mostly alone, doesn't mean I think it is always effective. It is also good you have a rock to fall back on, someone to hear you out and support you." I explain with thoughts of all the time Emi has helped me through things even if they are just recently. But even in the past when she would buy me coffee and bring it to the agency I worked at, late into the night, or how she would sit waiting for me to finish my paperwork in the early morning just reading or making small talk about her day.

"I think I have feelings for her. But I can't bear to hurt her if she doesn't. How can I save her from me?" he asks, I realize what is wrong.

"By instincts, you are a hero. You want to look after people and save them. You want to make them safe, don't you?" I ask looking at the boy for a response, which he nods, "You can't check on Eri since she is still in the hospital, but we can go check on Uraraka. Then you will know she is safe." I say standing up.

Midoryia joins me standing, still slightly shaking and clearly sweating. Much as I scold him for many things, he is a good student, he works hard, and it is slowly but surely developing a body fit to be a hero.

We then walk up the stairs towards the girl's dorms. The lights are all dimly on just enough to see but not enough to disturb people who are sleeping. As we reach the door with Uraraka's name I pause, to look at Midoryia.

**Izuku POV:**

As we get to the door, I feel myself shaking worse than before, I feel scared and as if I am about to die. I feel nervous as well.

_What if she isn't alright? What if she is awake? What if she is hurt? Kidnapped? Alone? Dying all alone, because I wasn't there to protect her? What if she hates me now?_

"It's ok Midoryia." Mr Aizawa says snapping me out of my thoughts. His gaze is stern like usual but softer and more caring. "Now come here," he says motioning for me to come towards the door. As he opens it a small dim light enters the dark room, no colours can be seen just her bedsheets.

She is asleep with her back to the door, I can see her brown hair resting on her pillow, just seeing her makes me feel safer. I resist the urge to run over to her and cuddle with her, I know deep down I would feel better if she just holds me. I know she is one of the few things in this world I feel safe around.

"She's safe," I say sighing with a wave relief flowing over me,

"Yes, she has me watching over her, same with the rest of the class. I won't let anything happen to them. So, sleep well knowing that she is only a hallway away." Aizawa says to me, it makes me feel a little better. But I still want to run to her and cuddle her like there is no tomorrow.

"Sir, thank you for this. I hope my nightmares will stop, at least for tonight. Knowing that at least Uraraka is safe." I say as slowly Mr Aizawa closes the door to Uraraka's room.

"It's ok. Just don't let these fears consume you. Or let your nightmares get the better of you. Now go get some tea and then go to sleep." He orders as we slowly move downstairs and back into the common room.

"Thank you again, sir," I say, taking the what he says. Visiting Uraraka made me feel at least a little better and I have stopped shaking a little now.

"I know how you feel for her. That feeling that won't ever go away once it's there. The feeling that you must hold onto them no matter what. You can try and hide it, but it will always be there." Aizawa says as he looks out the window at the night sky.

"What do you suggest I do about them? Will they affect my hero work? I want to be a hero, but I want to be there for her just as much." I say, to which I get a small smile, not the large grin I am used to but a small happy smile.

"You hold onto those feelings. When the time is right to express them. Feelings for a fellow hero especially romantic ones will drive you to be better for them. So, you can always protect them, even though they can protect themselves. Just don't deny it for too long." Mr Aizawa says as he walks out of our dorms and into the cool night.

"Thank you again," I say to a closed door. I move to make some tea for myself and settle in just with my thoughts and to calm my nerves down before going to bed again. It is relaxing, the lights still fully on but the sound of some wind outside snaps me back to my senses and I hear another sound. I hear footsteps from the stairs.

**Aizawa POV:**

I enter the teacher's dorms and are greeted by my sea green-haired girlfriend literally leaping at me. I somehow manage to catch her and hold her close. I feel safe and love as I hold her in my arms, I didn't even realize my shirt was wet from her tears.

As soon as I do, I look down at her, I see red puffy eyes and fear. I instantly hold her tighter, just hoping that she would be ok.

"It's ok Emi. I am here now." I say as I squeeze her into my chest. "What is wrong?" I ask,

"I went to sleep, and I watched you just leave me. Telling me you never loved me. I know it wasn't real but…" she cries out into my chest. "I just couldn't take the thought of you leaving me again."

"Shh. Never again. I won't ever leave you again." I say as I pick her up and move her into my room. I quickly place her onto my bed. I slide into bed next to her, holding her under the sheets as close as I can to my body. "Is there anything I can do for you?" I ask,

"Just hold me," she responds as she nuzzles herself into my chest. "Just hold me for tonight."

"I can hold you," I say as wrap my arms around her and making sure she feels safe. It feels nice to have her body literally pressing against mine, leaving pretty much nothing to the imagination.

Then thunder strikes, with a loud boom. She jumps almost scaring me. But I only hold her tighter, I know she is in a bad place, she has never been good in storms plus the nightmares before this. She must be so scared.

"Are you ok?" I ask, concerned as I look down at my now shaking girlfriend.

"No." she whimpers out.

"Why are you afraid of thunderstorms?" I ask cautiously not wanting to scare her anymore or hurt her.

"Because they took my grandmother away, after that I am scared, they are coming for me. Stupid fear." she whimpers out into my chest before looking at me tears finding homes at the bottom of her eyes.

"I knew you were scared but I never imagined that. I won't let them get you. Not while I am around." I say kissing her forehead.

"Thank you." She whimpers out tiredly before I knew it her head is resting against my chest and I can feel her constant breath. She is asleep on top of me, hopefully, she can get a good night sleep now.

Crack. Another thunder strike and I feel Emi start shaking again, trembling in absolute fear. I just tighten my grip, then I stay like that, holding her. Letting her get to sleep finally, allowing me to comfort her for once.

"I love you Emi," I whisper into her ear and then I drift off to sleep.

* * *

[Thanks, guys, for reading again. Sorry about taking so long to release it. I like to thank you all for supporting me and reading this story. I will have another chapter for you either early next week or tomorrow depending on how busy I am. The next chapter will be called,

Can you hold me

Thanks again guys! And remember to GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!]


	9. Arc 2 Chapter 2: Can You Hold Me?

Arc 2: Nightmares: Chapter 2: Can you hold me?

[Hey guys, here is another chapter for today, It is based off the song

**Can You hold me, By NF**

Well sort of, I listened to this song a lot while writing this chapter, and while planning it. I would highly recommend listening to it while you read this or before you read it. To get you in the mood. Anyway, enough from me, thanks again for reading.]

* * *

**Uraraka POV:**

"Oh god, Deku," I say as I awake shooting up right sweat dripping everywhere. "I love you so much. I am sorry I couldn't save you." I say to my room, hoping maybe the Deku in my dreams can hear me. I watched him die over and over again. Unable to even comfort him, he just died screaming my name, watching me as I just stood there unable to move.

Then I hear footsteps coming towards my door, I roll over quickly knowing it is the teachers outside most likely. Even though my nightmare is fresh in my mind I would rather not deal with anyone right now, even though they could comfort me. Then the footsteps stop in front of my door. My heart rate increases,

_What if they aren't the teachers? What am I to do?_

"It's ok Midoryia." Mr Aizawa says,

_Why is Deku here? In front of my door._

I hear the door slowly squeak open. I just hold my breath waiting for what is going to happen. I am sweating and I don't want Deku to see me like this.

"Now come here," Mr Aizawa says clearly opening the door some more, I can see more light on the wall in front of me.

"She's safe," I hear Deku say with relief,

_Why wouldn't I be safe? Why does he sound so relieved to see me?_

Then it dawns on me, the only thing that makes sense in this situation. He was having a nightmare about me. My heart breaks, knowing he is hurting over me, I just want to leap out of the bed and run to him. I only would want him to comfort me, only because he knows what I am going through. I know he won't judge me.

"Yes, she has me watching over her, same with the rest of the class. I won't let anything happen to them. So, sleep well knowing that she is only a hallway away." Aizawa says to Deku still in my doorway.

"Sir, thank you for this. I hope my nightmares will stop, at least for tonight. Knowing that at least Uraraka is safe." Deku says,

_I am so sorry, your hurting because of me. I wish I could help you in some way._

"It's ok. Just don't let these fears consume you. Or let your nightmares get the better of you. Now go get some tea and then go to sleep." Aizawa says as I hear the door close slowly leaving me back in the darkness.

I just stay there in my bed, unable to move just staring at my wall. I remember my nightmares, watching him die repeatedly. It hurts, now knowing that he is hurting in my dreams and now in real life, my heart feels so broken.

I stand up and turn on my light, still trembling and I feel the sweat all over my body. I look in the mirror, I see bags under my eyes, my cheeks lacking their usual pinkness, instead, I am pale white like a ghost.

"I look like shit," I say to my reflection. "I can't let Deku see me like this. What if he hates me because I look like this?" I ask my reflection knowing I won't get an answer, but I try anyway.

_He needs you. You need him. You need to take that first step, you know he is hurting because of you. Now you need to fix that, the only way you know how._

I think to myself, as I slowly feel control return to my body, I still can feel the fear, grabbing at the back of my mind. But there is only one thing that I need to do. I need to get to Deku, I need to make him feel ok.

So, I take a deep breath and walk out into the dimly lit hallway, travelling down the stairs at a steady pace. The Nightmares and fears still plaguing me but getting to Deku is more important so I forge ahead. I come to the bottom of the stairs.

The scene is straight out of one of my nightmares. Deku is just sitting there, on the lounge, his eyes locked onto mine. His eyes no longer filled with the bright green that I fell in love with. But darkness, sadness and despair darkening his eyes, so they almost look black. Even from here I can see he is slightly shaking, it just breaks my heart, knowing that this state is at least partially because of me.

His eyes are puffy as I see him starting to regain some functionality, his eyes changed still black as night but now they are filled with concern and worry. But below it all, I can see the fear, I can see it eating away at his soul.

I feel my nightmares fade to the back of my mind, my body just moves, slowly but it moves without me needing to tell it. I walk across the room, I sit down right next to him. No space in-between us, I want nothing to come between us. I need him to know, I am right here for him, I am not going anywhere.

I look up, I can clearly see him now, pale as a ghost with his freckles looking more like bad chicken pocks. His eyes still clearly black as night, fear clearly visible now. So, I hold out my hand towards him, silently. I reached it out so maybe he can feel comfortable, so he feels safe. My nightmares start creeping back in as my hand sits there empty. Without Deku's comfort.

I stare into his eyes; no words have been spoken but it feels like we have had a full conversation just with our eyes. I can feel his pain, coursing through my veins. It hurts like someone is stabbing my heart over and over again, without stopping, without mercy.

After what feels like an eternity, I feel something rough, I feel something warm in my hand. I look down, his hand covered in stories, covered in pain. Intertwined with my own. I feel, but as this happens, something is knocking on the back of my brain, a pain. Something I tried to hide from him, so I could be here for Deku.

My mind hurts as I try to push it down, the fear, the memories of when I was asleep. It feels like my mind is tearing itself apart. Finally, after what feels like a war and a half I stop thinking about the memories and I focus on Deku in front of me. His pale form, almost ghostly.

"Are you ok?" I ask, now looking directly at him. His face shows a spectrum of emotions at once, surprise, pain and finally fear. I can feel his body trembling through his hand.

"No." he responds, I can hear the agony in his voice. It hurts so much, I didn't know my heart could break into any more pieces, but I was so wrong, my heart should be dust at this point.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask, tightening my grip on his trembling hand.

"I watched you, ask me why I couldn't save you." He mutters out before bursting into fresh tears, it comes out like. I react instantly, closing the little distance and wrapping my arms around his back and placing his head into the crock of my neck. I would be so embarrassed, but I can't. not while he is like this, not when he is this broken. "Then Bakugou asking why I was a hero? Then Todoroki, All Might and Eri all asking why I couldn't save them?"

**Izuku POV:**

I just broke, I could hear what little shell I had around me shatter like glass into a million pieces. Just the memory of it, I just couldn't take it, I just fell apart. All this pain, all my fears just came back all at once, I saw something in her eyes. I wanted to be strong I wanted to be there for her. But I couldn't that look was all too familiar. I remembered it from my dreams.

"It's ok Deku. I am right here." Uraraka says rubbing my back in circles, slowly calming me down.

"I feel so broken, I feel like I can't be put back together," I admit as I can't hold her eyeline any longer.

"It's ok, just keep going," Uraraka says as her voices forces me to gaze into her eyes, I can feel a little warmth there, I feel safer looking into them.

"People just came up to me, asking me why I can't save them." I cry out, "How can I be a hero? If I can't even save myself When I can't even get to sleep at night?" I just continue to cry, I feel no end to them anytime soon, the tears just keep rolling down my cheeks.

"Hey, well I can tell you now. You are still my hero. You already saved me over and over again. Don't listen to your nightmares. Know I am safe, know you save me every day by just being there." Uraraka says rubbing my back. It makes me feel a little better, like a little part of the dust of my heart is coming back together, slowly but I can feel it.

"Thank you Uraraka," I say crying out into her shoulder a little more.

"I was so scared, I was so scared that you were hurt. I was scared you were all alone. In pain and screaming for someone to save you." I say, admitting my inner thoughts to her.

"Oh, I am so sorry Deku." She says as she squeezes me a little tighter. "I am sorry I made you worry."

"It's not your fault, you couldn't do anything about it. You couldn't know, I didn't want you to know." I admit,

"Why. Oh, Deku." She asks almost hurt,

"I didn't want to make you worry. I didn't want to concern you with this. I didn't want you to hurt over me." I admit,

"So, you have been keeping this in all this time?" she asks less hurt and with more concern lacing her voice.

"Yes,"

"How long?" she asks using her hand to raise my eyeline to hers.

"Since you left from the hospital," I admit trying to escape the two traps staring at me, I try to look away, but I see pain, deep within her eyes.

"Oh Deku. Why?" she asks now very clearly hurt, "Why didn't you tell me or anyone?" she starts crying now, tears rolling down her own pale cheeks. "I didn't want you to suffer alone. I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to make sure you were ok." She cries out.

"Do you hate me?" I ask, concerned I may have hurt her worse than what I had already.

"No Deku, I could never hate you. Please just never do this again." She cries slightly hugging me tighter. But with that her tears stop, her puffy eyes now seemingly under control.

"Alright," I say caving into my crying best friend. It still hurts, knowing I hurt my best friend the way I did. It hurts just as much knowing that the nightmares will come back eventually when Uraraka leaves.

"What can I do to help you? I will do anything?" Uraraka asks, almost pleading with me. My heart caves in, my mind races back to all those times when she just held me, how safe I felt. How happy, I felt like nothing could touch me. Not the nightmares, not the pain.

"Can you hold me?" I mumble out into her shoulder, embarrassed about asking her to do this.

"Yes. I will hold you in my arms until you don't need it," she says while squeezing me tighter and wrapping her other arm around me bringing me into contact with her body, revealing how little separate our bodies, I can feel more than I should. I would get embarrassed usually about this interaction, the way it feels to have her body pressing against mine, but the pain is gone.

The pain has left me, the thoughts of the nightmares leaving me. She is squeezing them out of me, slowly but surely replacing them with warmth and comfort only she could provide. I feel safe so I do the only thing I can, I wrap my arms around her and tighten the embrace, I don't care her boobs are pressing hard against me almost like Mei's did when she landed on me. It only brings me more comfort knowing how close she is, knowing that she is here to help me, knowing that she is in my arms.

We stay like this, for what feels like hours, I slowly but surely stop trembling, I regain my thoughts and my sanity. I wish I could never move from this spot, if I was to die right now, I would die happily. Because I would die in the person's I love arms.

"If you ever need this, please just ask, I don't care what time of night. If I am with the girls, or asleep. Just come and find me and I will hold you. I will do anything to help you." She says squeezing me just a little tighter. I can feel that unfixable shell that I broke recently, I can feel it fixing itself slowly. Just being in her arms is fixing everything wrong with me.

Then I had a thought,

_She came down here, scared and I saw in the back of her eye's sadness and pain._

So, I do the one thing she did for me, "Are you ok?" I ask as I do, she bursts into tears, crying her heart out onto my shoulder. I know now we are both a little broken, but maybe together, holding each other in our arms, we can be a little better. We can be alright.

* * *

[So how did you enjoy it? Did I make anyone cry? So anyway, I just wanted to let everyone know, I won't be releasing the next chapter soon, it may take a week or more just to write it. It will be a massive chapter, pretty sure maybe ten thousand words alone. This is the chapter that has been requested by many people. The Eri chapter, it will have fluff and try and lighten the mood a little, so it isn't all depressing. So, the title of the next chapter will be,

**Eri.**

So, thanks again for reading, please comment or review on the chapter! And Remember GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!]


	10. Arc 2 Chapter 3: Eri

Arc 2: Nightmares Chapter 3: Eri

[Hey sorry for the delayed release, please enjoy this chapter and give me your thoughts]

* * *

**Mirio POV:**

I shoot straight upright, my body is rigid like a corpse. I couldn't move or even think straight. Then it happens again, the screaming, a little girl screaming her heroes name. Four seven nights the same thing had happened, I was lucky I had Nejire a few fingertips away. But Eri wasn't so lucky.

My body decided it wanted to move after the third, "No DEKU! NO please I'm sorry." That would escape Eri. It is cold, like a day in the winter cold, the tiles feel like snow and I struggle to make my way across them. I somehow do, I somehow make it to Eri's room and turn on the lights.

It is now a sight I would rather be not familiar with, Eri tossing and turning like a mad man in grey sheets. Her snow white hair being thrown every way possible. Her eyes shut tight but little tears still managing to escape somehow.

"Deku! I'm sorry. Please! No don't go!" she screams, my body moves as quickly as possible, in a second I am next to her bed kneeling down.

"Eri wake up! It's just a dream. Wake up!" I say shaking her gently, just hoping that I can wake her before she has to see any more of her nightmare. A nightmare I have been told for the past seven nights of my life.

"No Deku, I don't want to turn you to dust. Please no." She cries out, so I start shaking her more vigorously. Somehow it worked, she slowly but surely starts opening her ruby eyes.

"Hey, Eri. You ok?" I ask, concerned. Her eyes go wide with shock again and then looks away, trying to hide inside her blanket. "Eri. It's ok, I am not going to hurt you." I say sighing trying to take the blanket off her face. But she pulls it tighter not allowing me to pull it away.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Eri replies, her voice sounds just sad. It is enough to make my heartbreak.

"No, it's ok. Did you have a nightmare?" I ask as I start patting her long white hair,

"Yes." She mumbles into the blanket. Even a week after being rescued she was scared to talk to people, she was scared that they might take her back, take her back to Overhaul.

"Come on talk to me. What happened in this dream?" I ask, finally able to pull away from the blanket from her face. It reveals two owl like ruby eyes and tears. Streams of tears rolling down her cheek, her pale complexion looks worse than usual, she almost looks ghost-like.

"Ummm. I couldn't stop, I tried so hard. But as Deku screamed for me to stop I just couldn't. I hurt him. I killed him. He turned into dust. But I would revert that back to Deku but then I would kill him again. And again. I just couldn't stop. He, he.." she stops unable to continue due to her now crying into her tiny hands.

"Shhh," I say grabbing her and bringing her into a cuddle. "Deku is alive, you did stop, he is just back at school," I say stroking her hair once again, hoping it would calm her down even just a little.

"When can I see Deku again?" she asks quietly. I can almostcan hear a little hope in her voice, maybe even happiness.

"Soon," I say stroking her head, I just continue to do so until I hear a light snore from her. Just like that she is fast asleep hopefully dreaming about spending the day with Deku or just having fun like this little deserves.

Soon I feel the pulls of sleep, I fall asleep soon after Eri, just listening to the sound of her soft snoring. I wake up to the sound of movement and massive fits of laughter, I see my blue haired partner floating Eri. I see her flying around the room like a plane of some sought, flying up and down and round and round.

"Mr Million look!" squeals Eri as she soars past my face like a flash,

"It's Mr Lemillon. Oh, whatever." I say giving up to the cute flying girl soaring around the room.

"Good morning," Nejire says before she has closed the distance and giving me a soft peck on the cheek. My heart starts fluttering before it grows hard and I see Dr Marko, staring at Eri through the glass.

"I am going to have words with our doctor," I say giving Nejire a quick peck back and literally storming out the room.

"Don't do what Tamaki did!" Nejire calls out deadly serious, as I remember what Tamaki did and what lead him to be sent back to UA to guard the school grounds.

**_Three days earlier:_**

**Third person POV:**

"All Right!" Mirio yells out as if he had a megaphone in the quarantine room. He stretches his arms back in the shape of a star. "I am ready to get out of here." He says cracking his neck.

"That would be good." Nejire says nodding, "Let's go see that doctor about finally getting you and Eri out!" she exclaims starting to float around the room. Tamaki nods as he presses the button that summons the doctor. It only takes a few seconds of silence before a tall slender man with white hair enters. Dressed in a white lab coat, with black outlines. The name Adam written under the pocket of the lab coat.

He enters and his face turns to a scowl, angry and somewhat enraged. His face gives out big lines across his face, lines that make him look twenty years older than what he is.

"Hey, Doc!" Mirio yells jumping off his bed and walking over to the doctor.

"That is used only for emergencies, what is the emergency." The doctor states pointing at the red button that Tamaki pressed. Everyone sits in silence for half a second, Tamaki's face has turned from a rare indifferent face to a slightly angrier one.

"Yeah, it is!" Mirio yells breaking the awkward silence, "Doctor Adams, We wanna know when I and Eri can leave!" Mirio yells, not unhappily or angry at all. Just over expressive.

"No. You have numerous test yet to complete." The doctor responds giving Mirio a sly grin.

"What we have been here for close to 4 days now!" Mirio calls almost depressed. "Seriously this is no place for a child to be raised!" Mirio yells slight agitation in his voice and his trademark smile replaced with a flight frown.

"No. I am a professional. You will wait until I have tested you and finished my experiments." Doctor Adams says walking right up to Mirio and staring him in his eyes.

"We are not here for your convince and your experiments," Mirio says back pulling himself up to his full height but he is still shorter than the doctor Adams.

"No, you are mine. I will not let you leave until I am finished." The Doctor states yelling back at Mirio. This makes something in Tamaki snap, he stands up walks over to the very tall doctor gripping him by the collar and shoving him into the wall.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE!" he yells very unlike him. "We are UA's big three. We are heroes and we will not let one of us be tested on for your convenience. For your experiments. We will defiantly not allow a poor six-year-old to be tested for your experiments!" he yells slamming the doctor into the wall with enough force to make a dint.

"I am Doctor Adams, I will not ask you to leave and never return. Otherwise, I will report this to the police." Leaning into Tamaki he starts to whisper, "I will ruin any chance you have for being a hero."

"Tamaki let the man down, it won't take more than a few days. Anyway, the school needs one of the big three at the school." Mirio says patting Tamaki on the shoulder who slowly lets down the doctor. Before Tamaki spins on his heels and storms out of the room.

"This better not take more than a few days," Mirio says to the doctor going back to sitting on his bed.

**_Present Day:_**

**Mirio POV:**

I walk over to the red button and press it. Only a few seconds pass before I hear rushing footsteps coming towards me from outside the door. As I turn to face the door, they fly open and standing before me is Doctor Adams. Sweat dripping down his ghostly skin, and he is missing his usual white lab coat.

"What is the emergency?" he pants out, clearly out of breath from where he jogged.

"We want out now!" I say with a hint of anger but still trying to keep it in a normal conversation. As I stare into his eyes I see a small fire and rage begin to flare within them. "It has been three days. We are out of patience."

"You are my test subjects. My research! I will not let any heroes tell me what I can and can't do!" he yells pointing his long bone like finger into my chest. It hurts as if knives are stabbing into my chest.

"We are people. Eri is a little girl who has only been tested on!" I yell, rage bubbling inside me, prepared to explode at any second now.

"You will remain here till my experiments are done." He snarls at me, but that breaks me and my rage explodes in the form of my fist driving itself into the wall behind him. The wall breaks and creates a crater where I punched it. As my rage dies with it, I feel my fist start bleeding.

"Clearly you need more help, I will keep you here until your mentally and physically fine." Dr Adams states as he turns to walk out the door. But Nejire grabs him,

"You can't do that! This is immoral!" she says to him, her eyes pleading for something human inside the doctor.

"I can and I." but before he can finish we hear new voices outside.

"Ah, let's go get these senior students Aizawa!" I hear All Might below. As he finishes the door opens to see Aizawa and All Might standing there.

**Aizawa POV:**

I heard everything, plus Tamaki told me what had happened a few days earlier. It was almost perfect timing we heard this conversation just now. Pure luck, and I was grateful for it. We were going to bring the principal but All Might insisted that even if he is not the symbol of peace anymore he would have more sway on the doctor and be more intimidating.

So All Might even in his weak form just walks up to the doctor and stares at him. "Pleasure to see you again Dr Adams." All Might says rather in the doctors face.

"Ah, nice to see you too All Might." The doctor almost snarls, I just want to punch him in his face every word he speaks but I somehow restrain myself.

"Now. Release my students and Eri to my care immediately." All Might says very cold and unlike him almost scaring myself.

"Why? I am the lead scientist on the project I will not let a bunch of heroes tell me what to do!" he yells back, this breaks me and I activate my quirk, I feel my hair fly up and my eyes start to become dry as they flash red at the doctor. A mixture of fear and anger rushes across his face.

"I can ruin you? Don't test me." All Might says in that same tone as he stares into the scientist's eyes. I, however, continue to stare at him my quirk activated and my hair moving around like an octopus or coral.

"Try me." Dr Adams threatens back, so All Might pulls his phone out and dials a number.

"Hello, this is David Shield. What can I do for you?" the voice says,

"Ah hello, old friend. It's All Might. We are having an issue with a scientist here. Dr Adams." All Might says I look up to see pure shock written across the doctor's face, then fear. "He Is holding a student of mine and a six-year-old girl under research terms here at the hospital and not allowing them to leave."

"Adams!" the phone yells, clearly the other side is in a fit of fury. "You will release the child and the students now. I am also recalling you to the island where I can monitor your research personally."

"What but I am the lead I have rights to the children." Dr Adams starts,

"No. All your research is under me. I fund it. I am the lead. Just cause you're the expert there does not mean you're the lead. Now I will be taking the experiment personally and giving back the freedom to both patients you wrongfully held. You have an hour for them to be out of there. Otherwise, I am discrediting you from all your work plus removing your quirk testing licence."

"You can't do that!" Dr Adam's protest, I could almost laugh at him, but I somehow control myself.

"Yes, I can. Two weeks ago I was voted onto the science council. Myself and my new lab partner are now in charge of organising and monitoring research. I also give custody of the girl to All Might and UA." The phone says before silence falls over the room.

"Yes. Mr Shield." Says the broken Doctor Adams, his face almost losing all colour and his eyes, lost of all colour just blackness and a deep void where I would feel powerless to resist.

"Good. Pack your bags." Shield says,

"Bloody Americans." Doctor Adams says almost under his breath,

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, just yes sir." Doctor Adams respond before handing over his research papers to All Might and storming out of the door next to me. I almost feel the heat radiating from the doctor as he storms past me.

As the door finally shuts a moment of silence occurs, no one speaks or moves. Until a massive crash can be heard. In no time at all, we have all rushed into Eri's room.

As I turn the corner I see Eri's bed containing a tree where it used to be. A fully grown and working tree. I am stunned for a second before I notice it is getting bigger, slowly. In an instant, I flash my eyes towards Eri who is holding the tree by its trunk. She then just stands there for a second before collapsing into a heap on the ground.

"Well, I guess we know who she is staying with until she has her quirk under control." All Might states looking towards the tree in amazement.

"I hate to agree with you," I grumble.

"So I guess we better pack out stuff," Mirio says not at all phased by the whole tree where a bed used to be thing.

"Oh, I have already packed!" Nejire says excitedly floating past everyone as if she was some sought of a cloud. So in a flash, we were all heading out the door, down the corridors holding our stuff. Then I was back at the school as if no time had passed.

**Two days later:**

**Mirio POV**

As I walk along the short road to the 1A dorms, I feel a pulling on my neck for like the hundredth time then followed by,

"Deku! Deku! Deku!" repeats a small voice, but an extremely excited one.

"Calm down Eri. You will fall off." I say as I continue towards the 1A dorms, the day is perfect for training, sunny but with a nice cool breeze. Unfortunately, this visit is a test, Eri's nightmares have been getting worse, we have tried almost everything. Now we are trying Midoryia, she is the most connected to him. So, it really is our last shot.

"I can't wait to see him!" Eri squeals,

"You saw him yesterday for a few hours," I say trying to reason with the overly excited child.

"No, but now I get to spend the entire afternoon with him!" she continues to squeal. What feels like a few hours we are at the 1A dorms, so I start to walk towards the door. Then I hear shattering of glass and I quickly turn my head, a purple grape haired dwarf has come through the window.

"Mineta!" screams two female voices in unison. The dwarf quickly reacts as I notice he is shirtless and is now running for the gates. "We are gonna kill you for what you did!" yells the two voices again. As a hovering t-shirt and shorts leap out the window and starts chasing after him,

"I am gonna kill you!" the shirt and shorts yell,

"Not before I can melt his little hands off!" yells a girl covered in pink skin, as she also leaps out the window and starts running after the dwarf. They didn't even notice me or Eri.

"What was that about?" Eri asks,

"No idea Eri. Absolutely no idea." I respond, finally after that entire scene I have made it to the door. I place Eri on the ground, I notice she is holding her doll, of what attempts to look like Deku. It's a soft doll, but the only resemblance between Deku and the doll is that it has some green hair.

I then knock on the door, not even a second later the door swings open and a tall woman stands there with jet black hair. Her posture just eradiates upper class, I feel as if I was looking at someone of royalty.

"Ah, Greetings Mirio." She says holding her hand out so I can shake it. So I take her hand, "I am Momo. Midoryia is still out training with Kirishima, he should be back anytime soon. But I can look after little Eri till he gets back." She says locking eyes with me.

"Oh ok, that's all good. Midoryia knows all about what to do with Eri, thank you again." I say quickly bowing and turning to leave.

**Momo POV:**

As I watch the back of my upper-class man now turn to leave, I now bend down so I can look into Eri's ruby eyes. Which look almost exactly like the stone, I haven't seen her in person but her eyes look like ruby's and her hair as white as snow. "Hey there Eri. I am Momo. I will be looking after you till Deku gets back."

"Oh ok." She says a little disappointed, it hurts a little but I understand why, so I put on a smile with a new plan.

"Would you like a soft doll? Of maybe a hero or a princess?" I ask pointing to the soft doll in her hands, unable to tell what it is meant to be.

"I want a doll of Deku!" she says excitedly, her eyes had a slight sparkle in them now. So, I smile, trying to remember Deku's most recent costume. I roll up my sleeve, and I see the sparkles of light coming from my arm as I slowly pull a doll out. It doesn't give me a weird feeling when I do this anymore, I use to get this tingling down my back but now it feels nothing well at least this size.

As I finish creating the doll, I look at my creation. His face has a little detail, black eyes made from buttons, small freckles on his face as well as a full lock of messy green hair. His costume looks identical to his hero costume, set with his white arm braces and red high tops, I turn to look at his back to see a little hood on his back.

"Oh. That is cool!" Eri says I think in shock because she is just staring at it wide-eyed.

"Here you go," I say handing it to her, which she accepts and just stares at it for a few seconds. Then she breaks the silence.

"SMASH!" she yells as she holds her new doll in one hand and lifts it above her head as if to show the entire world. I grab her by the arm gently and start to bring her inside the common room before I lost control again, she would start running around making punching sounds and yelling smash every so often.

There are only two dangers in this room, one was the broken window that Mineta and Ashido had made. The second being Bakugou sitting in an armchair in the back of the room. I still can't believe he is reading the book, _"Calming down when everyone is an Idiot."_. It amazes me how calm he is with a little girl screaming past him screaming the name of his rival.

"Eri I think you should calm down," I say to the girl as she continues to race past me yelling at the top of her lungs. Then I hear someone behind me, but I don't turn instead I keep my eyes on Eri making sure she is not in any immediate danger, I just know Bakugou will explode any second. Even if he is keeping it under control for now.

"ERI!" I hear a voice yelled that I never have heard before but a voice extremely familiar. I turn around to see a calm relaxed Shoto. I instantly stop and stare at my crush. "Would you like an ice block?" he asks bending down to eye level with Eri. It makes my heart skip at least a beat or two.

"Apple?" Eri asks tilting her head. That adorable girl is now making my heart want to explode across the room. She is just too much.

"Yes, how about apple juice flavour?" Shoto asks to which the little snow-white haired girl nods vigorously. In a flash, Shoto has moved from there and into the kitchen a glass, apple juice and a popsicle stick in his hand.

Before I can look back to see Eri, I see she is next to Shoto trying to look upon the bench and trying to see what he is doing. My attention returns back to Shoto when he activates his quirk quickly and suddenly a popsicle stick is frozen in a glass of apple juice. In one swift twisting motion, the apple juice ice block and the glass are separated.

"Wow!" says Eri amazed by the sight of the ice block.

"Here you go," Shoto says handing over the ice block to the amazed little girl. Eri just stares at it for a few seconds in amazement and shock. Before a few seconds later Shoto bends down to her, "You have to lick it." He says patting Eri on the head.

Awkwardly and slowly the little girl starts to lick the ice block extremely slowly. Then suddenly something breaks, and her eyes ignite like fireworks.

"I guess you like it?" I ask now walking over to join the two of them at Eri's height.

"Thank you, Mrs Doll." She says pointing at me and giving me a smile that makes my heart melt like butter. Then she turns to Shoto, "Thank you Mr Chilly." She says probably giving him a heart-warming smile as his face starts to light up like a Christmas tree.

"No worries Eri," Shoto says as Eri runs over to the most dangerous place in the room. To Bakugou.

**Shoto POV**

My heart is on fire, not from just what Eri said but from how close Momo is. Unfortunately, as my heart is about to set fire to half my body Eri races towards the most dangerous thing in the room, including the broken glass, the knives in the kitchen and Mineta's stash under the couch that I used as tinder last time we had a bond fire in the back yard.

The little girl before I can even catch up is standing in front of the dirty blonde boy. Eyes locked on him, finally I move towards her. Moving quickly and quietly hopefully not disturbing my very explosive classmate. Much as I hate him, I do respect his power, I was lucky I froze him a few days ago.

"You're grumpy! Your name is grumpy!" she yells pointing at Bakugou. It happens so fast, he lowers his book, giving stares filled with daggers towards Eri. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, I have reached her and are standing in front of the scared little girl.

I see as Eri runs in fear behind me, as I stare at him. His eyes are filled with pure rage. It feels as if I had enraged the devil and he was standing before me. His eyes fell just evil and angry. I notice sweat on the back of his hand. I noticed this earlier whenever he is mad, he sweats more.

"Cool it sparky!" I say coolly at him, as I hold up my hand at him prepared to freeze him once again.

"Is his name Sparky?" Eri whimpers from behind me. I quickly turn away from the enraged devil and I kneel to her height staring into her ruby eyes. Her eyes are filled with fear, not happiness I just saw before.

"Yes, that is sparky, he can make sparks in his hands," I say, I know it will piss him off. But I just got to get back at him in this little way for all the name calling to my best friend. This is revenge.

"Oh. Sorry, Mr Sparky! I didn't know your name. Your Quirk sounds amazing." Eri says approaching Bakugou or now Mr Sparky. "Can you show me your Quirk." She asks so innocently, it almost makes my heart melt.

"I don't know," Bakugou says, now doing a complete three sixty on his personality. But before I can confirm that, he looks at me with pure hatred. But turns to Eri, lowering his hand to her height and starts some extremely small sparks in the palm of his hand. Only little yellow ones, but they look like fireworks.

"Wow!" says Eri memorized by the whole situation. "It is almost as cool as Deku's!" says Eri. That breaks him, his rage returns but instead he stands up and walks away.

"I better read upstairs. Too noisy down here." He says stomping up the stairs and out of sight, all the while muttering, "I can't be mad at her.". I turn to Eri again and see she is upset. I quickly bend down, and I see little tears in her eyes, I know if Aizawa finds out he would kill me, also I don't want to find out what Midoryia might do.

"Hey, Eri. It's not your fault. Me and Mrs Doll were making way too much noise. You didn't say anything wrong. Deku does have a really cool quirk." I say, trying to cheer her up.

"Oh. But he seems upset at what I said." She mumbles/cries out,

"Oh no. Don't worry. Would you like some ice villains for Deku to fight?" I ask pointing to her toy in her hand.

"Really?" she asks almost in awe.

"Yep," I respond as I create a little plump monster thing from ice and sit down on the floor to play with her.

"You really are good with children." Says Momo, I completely forgot she was still here.

"No. Not really. I only treat them the way I wished I had been treated by my dad." I say not wanting to make eye contact, I know it would betray me. Every time, I speak about him my eyes betray me. Showing everyone the pain, I hate it and I never want Momo to see my pain that lives there.

"Oh, I am so sorry." She says rubbing my back making my face turn redder than my scar. "Hey tonight, you and me studying and tomorrow night I want to take you out for dinner." Momo says, before I can protest, she says something, "No, saying no." Momo says before I can even say anything.

"Alright. Thank you Momo." I say defeated, but deep-down ecstatic feelings were ready to burst out of my chest.

**Izuku POV:**

I am moving fast, faster than I have ever gone before, I can't believe I let time get away on me like that. Mr Aizawa is going to kill me if I don't make it back soon, Eri is going to be so disappointed. My bones feel like they are breaking, the wind in my face feels like daggers and my muscles are screaming out in absolute pain.

Everything is a blur, I feel powerful and the power coursing through my veins like blood. But the pain is bad, I have pushed myself to around 30% maybe 31%. It just hurts so much this amount of power coursing through my veins.

Finally, my destination is in sight, I am close to an hour late, our jog took us almost back to my original neighbourhood with Kirishima. I had lost track of time bad. I burst in through the door and finally, everything doesn't look like a blur nor does my body feel like my body is ripping myself apart.

As my eyes start to wander around the room, I see three people down here, the first my dark jet-black haired classmate Momo. Who is brushing a snow white girls hair, Eri who was playing with a green haired doll who was fighting some sought of Ice midget that somewhat looked like Mineta while also getting her hair done by Momo. Finally, my half red, half white-haired friend was playing with the ice midgets and creating what seems like an army of ice monster things.

"I am so sorry I am late." I pant out as I remember that I am rather tired, and I have been using my quirk relentlessly for the past half an hour to get back to the dorms. I feel so tired and I haven't even done my minor workout that I will have to miss out on since Eri is already here.

"Deku!" screams Eri, jumping up holding her doll and racing towards me arms outstretched. As she reaches me, I scope her up and give her a massive cuddle. Then propping her up so I can carry her easily.

I forgot I am completely covered in sweat and must feel like a slimy monster or some disgusting sewer beast from New York. But Eri doesn't show it she just holds out a doll with green hair, small freckles and what looks exactly like my new costume.

"Wow, Eri. That's a really cool doll." I say, my heart kind of melting like chocolate at the sight of her with the doll.

"It's of my hero." She says, and I made a big mistake, I thought just the sight of that doll melts my heart. Oh, I am so wrong, this really melts my heart. Her telling me how I was her hero, it feels so like the way I felt when Koda wrote me that letter after the summer training camp.

"Oh," Momo says,

"Sorry again for making you two look after Eri while I was late." I apologize to both of them while bowing my head slightly.

"Oh no need to apologize, I had so much fun with her," Momo responds and Shoto just nods to me.

"Oh ok. So Eri, what do you want to do?" I ask her, as I turn my head to stare into her ruby eyes.

"Hmm. I wanna see more of your quirk. Oh, and your training. Cause I want to be a hero just like you!" she says pumping her fist up into the sky.

"You want to see me do my exercises?" I ask, extremely confused,

"Yeah, I met so many cool people today with amazing quirks. Like my new friend Mr Chilly." She says pointing to Shoto who smiles back at her. "Also, Mrs Doll." She says pointing to Momo. "Also, Sparky." She says I am confused about who that may be, it could either be Kaminari or Bakugou. "Now I want to see my best friends Quirk and his training. Cause I want to save people just like you!" she says,

"Oh ok, well I have a small workout to do and you can help me with it. I will also show you some more of my quirk ok?" I ask,

"Yeah!" she squeals and then with a nod to the other two I head back outside and about a hundred meters to the hill I usually train under on the weekends.

So, I begin by stretching out my entire body, as Eri stares on in amazement from her seat on the grass under the tree. Once I feel like my muscles are ready, I start with Push-ups. Slowly going up and down so I can feel the burn throughout my entire arms. I look over every once and a while to see Eri just staring in awe as I exercise. Then an idea comes to me.

"Eri, could you come and sit on my back, it will help me," I say to here pointing to my back. Quickly and silently I feel Eri climb onto my back and sit cross-legged. When she stops moving, I start again, doing push-ups slowly. About thirty seconds after this I hear her little voice.

"SMASH!" she yells, then a series of punching noises. It is so adorable it is making my cheeks flush my redness. I continue until finally I had done 200 push-ups and was sweating like a pig.

"Alright next is pull-ups," I say pointing to the branch. "I need you to help me again. I need you to wrap your arms right around my neck and your legs around my stomach." I say pointing to each body part I am referring to. So, I let her climb on and wrap herself tightly around me. Then I start my pulls up, it burns so bad after doing the push up's, but I push on. All Might told me once that if the pain isn't in your workout, you're not doing it right.

"Whoo, this is so fun!" she says while I assume smiling, I can almost see the light shining off her smile as I continue to do pull-ups.

"It is way more fun with company," I say pushing on, so after a hundred pull-ups I am finished with my arms. Letting Eri down, I then lay down onto the grass and start my sit-ups. As I am about half way through, when I hear grunting next to me. I look over to see Eri doing sit-ups just like me. Her face all red and covered in sweat. "Eri don't push yourself. You're not old enough to be doing this sought of stuff." I say concerned for her health.

"I want to be a hero." She says determined to continue to push on and continue. She reminds me of many of my classmates' determination in times of need. It really inspires me to go beyond myself and my limits.

"Alright, well how about I show you some of my quirks," I say standing up, followed by my little mimic. "Now stand back," I say, shuffling her a few meters back. Since I have returned and under the advice of Mr Aizawa, I had decided to get myself an activation move, one that is easily recognisable as well as noticeable and can be used to intimidate villains out of combat. All Might had his, in the form of flexing his muscles, Endeavour has burning the flames of his hair brighter and longer. Now I have mine.

I focus my power like I have a million times before into my body, it is like electricity racing through my veins as if it was blood. I look down and see my aqua lightening arcing off my arms and body like little tentacles, I know across my face feels hot, with a big red cross that appears there like as if I was using my quirk there.

I am only using 2% power to make this appearance, but I can use it with more and it creates shockwaves around me. But since Eri is here I don't want to make her fall over. I then notice a side effect my hair is standing on end, I have never noticed it before, but it is standing up like the way it was during the battle with Overhaul. Almost like Mr Aizawa's.

"So cool," Eri says as she continues to stare at me, I deactivate my quirk and my hair drops back to its usually bushy shape. I feel the electricity die down as well.

"Let's head back, it is a few more hours before dinner, and I want to clean up. I think the class said they are making you apple pie and we are having steak for dinner." I say trying to remember what Iida was saying earlier this morning. "Also jump on my back, I will give you a piggyback," I say bending down so she can climb on.

She does, and I start the short walk back to the dorms. "This has been the best day ever!" she yells out at the top of her lungs as we walk back. "I got to see my best friend train to be a hero and I got a new doll!"

"I am so happy you had a great afternoon. But you are staying with me tonight, we set up a little bed for you and everything in my room." I say as I put her down as I reach the door to the dorms. I notice the window has been repaired since I was out. I then look down at one of the three most important girls in my life, who is just as sweaty as me. "Alright let's see what everyone else is doing," I say as I open the door to the dorms to an interesting sight is how I would describe it, but even that doesn't truly describe everything.

First thing I notice is Iida running around the ground floor chasing Kaminari trying to karate chop his head as Jirou is bursting out with laughter at the two of them running around like madmen and I notice a maths textbook in Iida's other hand. My eyes then move to what seems like something I thought Mineta might like with all his Kinkiness but nothing, but pure fear can be seen in his eyes. Mineta is currently duck taped to the chair with Ashido looking at him with daggers for eyes. Bakugou seems the most normal reading a book in the back corner, Shoto and Momo are in the kitchen area it seems cooking together and are particularly close.

Then my best friend and my crush bounds up to me her brown bob hair bouncing up and down defying gravity with each step. Doing her usual ritual with me since moving into the dorms. "Hey Deku, I got you some water and your sweat towel." She says with a smile so wide and so bright it would put the sun to shame.

As I go to take the stuff from Uraraka, Eri has jumped in front of me holding her arms out. "I won't let you have him. He is my Deku. Not yours!" she yells out at Uraraka, whose face now grown as red as a tomato. I feel my face grow in warmth as well probably a similar shade to Uraraka's.

To my dismay everyone had stopped what they are doing and are all staring in silence, I feel like a million eyes are all staring at me, which makes me feel like I am unable to move otherwise their stares would make me collapse out of the sheer pressure.

"Deku isn't mine. I UMM. I UMM." Uraraka mumbles out before shoving the items she went to give me into my arms before racing away. But my brain, if it was a computer, had just blue screened or crashed, I have zero functionality right now I just stand there stunned. Then with that everyone bursts into laughter rebooting the computer in my brain so it can function again.

So still red like a tomato, I begin my evening with Eri.

**Aizawa POV:**

"Well, we need to figure something out." Says All Might slumping back in his chair across from me. Even with Emi sleeping with me a few nights a week, I have felt so awake this week and I have felt the bags finally leave underneath my eyes. But this conversation for the past three hours is putting me to sleep. It is making me feel so tired as if I was some kind of sloth.

"Seriously what about Aizawa?" asks Nezu for like the hundredth time this afternoon.

"Guys we have been through this. She has already said no." I say rubbing my eyes trying to rub out the building up sleep. "We are just running in circles," I say exhausted from this already three-hour long conversation.

"We know, but she needs a last name," Mirio says, followed by a nod but Nejire. For hours we have been debating what the last name to give her.

"Well, we need to figure it out." I say to everyone, "She can't just be Eri."

"Well, she has said no to Mirio's, Nejires, Aizawa and All Might's," Nezu says, sighing as well, probably as tired as I am at this whole conversation. He looks tired, never in my whole life have I seen him so tired.

The debate somehow continues for another twenty minutes, I notice most people are talking except All Might. Never have I seen him this quite and clearly deep in contemplation about something.

"All Might what are you thinking," I say and everyone falls into silence, all staring at the old symbol of peace.

"What about Midoryia?" he asks, it hits me. She would take that name if the Midoryia's would let her. It is perfect, I never realized it until he said it.

"That's perfect," I say, a little energy returning to my body.

"Let's get Mrs Midoryia as she is the only Adult with the Midoryia name in the country. We will ask her for permission. Let's see when she can come into the school and discuss this with us. As well as ask Eri when Mrs Midoryia is here." Nezu says standing up pretty much finishing the meeting that had gone on for way too long. But now I get to go see Emi finally after that complete disaster of a meeting, I kind of wished she was there. She could have maybe cracked a joke or her quirk. Lighten that dam mood just a little bit.

**Izuku POV 2 hours later: **

It had been two hours since I had returned from my workout with Eri, in that time we had dinner and now we are in the final stages before bed. Everyone save Bakugou was downstairs in the common room.

"Iilda are you sure you don't need any help cleaning up?" I ask walking over to the kitchen where he and a weird robot thing was at work.

"No, it's all good. I am testing out this new machine for Mei." He says pointing to the robot that looks like a drying rack with about ten arms. They move in tune drying the dishes and placing them in its rack like any normal person would.

"Oh wow. That's cool!" I say as I continue to watch it work.

"Yeah, after she remembered who I was and what she did at the sports festival, she offered this as a peace agreement." He continues while washing the dishes. "Now anyway, you enjoy your night with Eri. This is the last week we will have off for a while." He says pointing to the main lounge room of the common room.

So, I nod to him gratefully and I walk over to the lounge room where most people are watching Tsuyu on all fours jump around the room chased by Eri with the doll of me in her hands. This has been going on for what feels like maybe an hour maybe more. But Eri looks like she is having tonnes of fun, if she was the sun, the day she brings would never set.

Then I notice it, the tiredness creeping into her eyes, her eyes slightly closing and for a second, I see the day she brings set and so I react instantly, activating my power and racing over and catching her before anyone could even move. She falls like a feather into my arms, I make sure she is laying comfortably, but her eyes flicker open again.

"Hey, Eri. I think it's time for bed." I say smiling at her,

"No, I don't want." She yawns out before again falling asleep in my arms. I smile and nod to the rest of my classmates before I head upstairs to my dorm. It doesn't take me long to wrap Eri up in her new little bed. Then for me to start my evening prep before bed.

I quickly change in my bathroom, into my shorts and singlet I wear to sleep for most nights. Then I brush my teeth and set my alarm clocks for the morning. I check on Eri who is sound asleep, with that I find my way to my bed and I fall asleep happy knowing Eri is close by.

I thought it would be fine, but the nightmares they came knocking. As they did come to my door, I shoot up right, a cold river of sweat falling off my body. My body feels cold as if death had come and tried to strangle me during my sleep. Somehow after what feels like an eternity, I turn my head to see it is Midnight now.

_Even after everything after Aizawa did for me, after what Uraraka did. I am unable to get a full night sleep._

I think as I stand up and walk over to the other little bed in the room. In the dark, I can still see the slow breaths up and down of my little friend. Slow and steady breaths, she looks at peace. It makes me feel nice and warm inside, even a little.

Half my dream was watching this little girl get dragged away by Overhaul, but this makes me feel better knowing that she is safe here. Unfortunately, that peace I felt, disappears. She starts throwing herself side to side. She looks like she is having some sought of fit, possessed by some sought of a demon.

But I know it all too well, she is in the middle of a nightmare. I quickly grab her shoulders stopping her fit. "Eri it's ok. Eri. Come on wake up." I say gently. Slowly but surely, she stops, her eyes slowly open as well.

"Deku!" she squeals leaping up and wrapping her arms around my neck. At first, I didn't feel it, then I feel the tears, the wetness on my the crock of my neck.

"Oh, Eri. It's ok. I am here." I say wrapping her up in my arms. "I am right her Eri. I won't let anyone get you." I say rubbing her back slowly.

"I couldn't stop. I saw you die again and again." She cries out, my heart starts breaking into a million pieces. "I would kill you and then force you to come back to life and then kill you again."

"Oh, Eri. You would never hurt me. I know that. You're my best friend." I say as I fully pick her up and put her into my arm. "Let's go downstairs and get some green tea," I say as she finally stops crying into my neck. I turn my head to see her with a little smile and a small sparkle in her eyes.

Then I begin downstairs, slowly but surely making sure not to make too much noise. But as I finally get downstairs, I see a familiar head of hair, a brown set that I have fallen in love with. But there is also a sound, a sound I am far too familiar with, Uraraka crying.

[So, what did you think, sorry again about the long wait. Please tell me your honest opinions. Now the next Chapter will be called feelings and it will be the final chapter for this Arc. It should be a normally sized chapter. Now also I will release an author notes soon with reading recommendations. As well as release a bunch of information about Arc 3 and a few surprises. The Kendo short story will have to wait a little bit longer, unfortunately.]


	11. Arc 2 Chapter 4: Feelings

IzuOcha Arc 2 Chapter 4: Feelings

[So, guys, I was a terrible University student and decided to write this chapter for you. Be prepared for the final chapter of the second Arc Nightmares. Hope you enjoy it!]

* * *

**Uraraka POV:**

It hits me all at once, the pain, the fear, the stiffness and the uselessness. Another night I am sitting upright, cold streams of sweat rolling down my skin. My heart is trying to beat itself out of my chest, trying to escape so desperately. But it can't it just hurts me more, like a knife being driven into my chest slowly.

As I slowly roll myself out of bed and over to my mirror, I see my puffy eyes, I know I have been crying and I have just run out of tears to shed. My face is pale, and my cheeks have lost their usual pinkness. It feels like Déjà vu every night.

_Go to him! He can help._

My mind runs, so with a quick splash of water onto my face I move downstairs, through the dimly light hallways. I could almost move to the common room with my eyes shut now or even to Deku's room. But as I finally cross the mark and into the common room I remember. Eri.

_Don't be greedy. Eri is here, she needs him more than you. You are supposed to be a hero! How can you even call yourself that when you are trying to take away a little girl's source of comfort? You're a greedy bitch!_

My mind screams at me. I realize I can't go to him he is busy, Eri needs him. My body stiffness and that pain in my chest gets bigger. It feels as if someone is now twisting the knife round and round into my heart. It hurts so bad and I want to scream but I just can't.

"You are so useless!" I mumble out into my hands, "You're selfish and you can't even do anything right!" I say as I now shuffle over to the lounge slowly, I reach it, collapsing onto it. The thoughts of Deku and us holding each other a few nights ago, feel so distant and out of reach.

I thought I couldn't cry anymore, I thought my tears had run out. I was so wrong. The tears come flowing like waterfalls, my body stiffens up and starts to feel as cold as a winter's night. With every stream of tears, I feel that pain in my chest increase, I feel it stab me deeper into my heart. I feel defenceless and I feel so alone. I guess that makes sense, my parents aren't around anymore, they forget they even have a daughter anymore.

I cry for what feels like hours, I cry and cry. Until someone is standing in front of me, I couldn't hear them over my own crying, someone I know all too well. His green shorts and black singlet, with a ripped body. Then my heart stops, I realize who it is. It is the person I needed most in the world.

"Uraraka? Ae you ok?" his gentle voice asks bending down slightly and I notice a bundle of white hair in his arms. I feel guilt rush to every pore of my body and so I go to get up, I go to leave them alone. I refuse to be greedy, I refuse to take that little girls' hero from her. But a hand stops me, it pushes me down. "It's ok, can you hold Eri for me. I am going to make green tea now." He says placing the slightly cold, snow white haired girl into my arms. I am just stunned as I stare into her little ruby eyes who have the same kind of fear and hopelessness that fills mine.

With that, I look up to see Deku gone but I can hear his footsteps moving behind me, it makes me feel a little better that he is nearby. I feel safer. Then I feel movement in my arms, I look down to see Eri still in her little white dress, now staring directly at me, less with fear and more with curiosity.

"Do you have nightmares?" she asks shakily. Her body trembling with each word spoken, I just move knowing that I am scared, I am cold, but I must try and comfort this little girl sitting on my lap.

"Yeah, I had one tonight," I say stroking her snow-white hair which is soft as a pillow. She moves slightly getting herself more into my arms and more comfortable. Then her gaze returns to me, scared but deep bellow that fear a small sparkle. A sparkle that looks like fireworks.

"Oh. What do you do when you have nightmares?" she asks, continuing to stare,

It hits me all at once, what do I do? I remember when I was a child, I would go to my parents, but they usually kicked me out, I would go and cuddle my soft toy of 13, it helped when I was little. When I got older, it didn't really help. The only thing in recent memory is holding Deku, holding him made the nightmares go away, it made me feel so safe. Safer than with my parents, safer than my little toy. Just knowing he is nearby helping.

"Well." I start stuttering out, finding it extremely hard to speak. "I, hold," I mutter out, my tongue doing backflips as well as the redness flushing to my face. "I hold Deku. I feel better. I usually feel safer when he holds me." I say with redness flushing to my face.

As I look into her eyes, her eyes ignite with millions of little fireworks. Her mind seems to be working overtime and a small but amazing smile comes onto her face. With it, she leaps out of my lap and races towards Deku who I was just hearing moving back towards him.

I turn my head to see him carrying a tray of three mugs full of what I assume is tea. I watch the little snow-white haired girl leap onto his leg making him have to catch his balance and with a lot of skill not spill the tea everywhere. I watch as he kneels to her height and she starts whispering into his ear, I watch him turn a shade redder then whisper something back to Eri.

Eri then starts running back towards me, her face full of happiness, the nightmares that plagued her seemingly being a thing of the past. She now seems to be one of the happiness children alive in my opinion, light shining off her like the sun itself.

**Izuku POV:**

Eri races away from me when I finish whispering into her ear. Her nightmares seemingly a far distant memory as she races to stand in front of Uraraka. I am still so worried about her but finding out that I help with her nightmares, makes my heart beat like a drum.

As I slowly follow after Eri, she is standing in front of Uraraka with a massive grin on her face. In a quick movement, she points her finger at Uraraka,

"I will share Deku with you." She states matter of factly, it is adorable how she thinks I am hers. Then she continues, "Only because you're his best friend and holding you makes Deku's nightmares go away."

With that my face ignites, it feels as if my face was burning. My shade is closer to a purple-red than a tomato red. I told her to keep that a secret, but she is a six-year-old. I wasn't sure what I expected. But I am not the only one, as my gaze falls onto a similarly colour Uraraka whose eyes are slightly returning to their warm colour that I know and love. Not the distant voids I saw before.

"Thank you, Eri." Stutters out Uraraka, clearly embarrassed, but I can hear happiness almost excitement in the back of her tone. During this time, my body has been ignoring my mind screaming,

_STOP MOVING! PROCESS INFORMATION! STOP! IS CRASHING!_

But I push on, I just sit down right next to Uraraka, my leg brushing against her in her all-black pyjamas. For at least a minute I sit there finding the tea extremely interesting, with the slow steam coming off the clear green liquid.

Suddenly I am burst out of my little staring competition with the green tea by a little girl taking one of the mugs.

"Owww!" she yelps, as I quickly turn my head to see her trying to take a sip of her hot green tea.

"Careful Eri. Just wait for it to cool down." I say giving her a concerned look, she returns my look but instead of concerned it is pure happiness and excitedness. That calms my nerves as I return to Uraraka, handing her tea.

For the next thirty seconds, the only thing I can hear is Eri slowly and carefully blowing on her tea. It is almost peaceful; my nightmares are all far away. I feel so safe between two of the most important girls in my life. I wish I could stay like this forever.

The tranquil silence is broken when Eri starts sipping again, making large slurping noises that sound more like a little monster than an adorable white-haired girl. "Green tea is my favourite tea!" she says sleepily, as I slowly but surely watch her curl up into my side and loosely holding her glass she drifts off into sleep.

I turn back to my puffy-eyed crush, I notice she isn't looking like a ghost anymore, but I still see the fear hasn't left yet and the pinkness in her cheeks haven't returned. I know she is still battling her demons and I can't let her do it alone anymore.

"Uraraka." I say slowly not to scare her, "What was your nightmare about?" I ask, cautiously, not wanting to shatter her little world.

"I watched you die. I watched as people I trusted thrust a blade through your chest and laughed. While I just watched. Or I would try to get to you, and I would be a fingertip away and then they would kill you. I watched you freeze, get blown up and I watched you dissolve into nothing." She cries out unable to hide her tears with her hands, due to holding her tea.

I just moved, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and bringing her face into the crock of my neck like she has done for me many times before. I won't let her cry her heart out, I will save her from herself. I just keep us attached, feeling the streams of her tears rolling down my exposed neck. She feels so cold, like snow on a fresh winter's day.

"I am here, I am not dead. You know, that right?" I ask rubbing her lower back in small circles. "I am not going anywhere, and I will always be here when you need it," I say to her, with that she slowly but surely stops the sobbing. But she remains, placed in the crock of my neck, I can feel each one of her slow breaths. It feels like a small fresh spring breeze as if she was breathing life directly into my skin.

For a few minutes, we stay like this, comforting each other, I had almost forgotten that I had my own nightmares. But this moment made me forget all those things, this moment makes up for that torture. "Thank you, Deku." She mumbles into my neck while nuzzling closer to me with the rest of her body. I swear I fell her lips press against my skin, but I think it is my imagination. So, I move my arm to instead of being around her back to be placed on her head gently stroking her soft brown hair.

"Why didn't you come and get me?" I ask continuing to stroke her hair, for a few seconds leaving the silence to hang around us. "I told you to come and get me if you ever needed me."

"I didn't want to be greedy. I didn't want to take you away from Eri. I thought I could last one night with the nightmares. I was coming but then I remembered that Eri needed her hero. I didn't want to take away that little girls' hero." She says into my neck. It hurts to hear this, my heart shatters hearing that she thought she would be greedy.

"Look you may think your greedy. But I have plenty of time for two of the most important people in my life. It only hurts me to know that your keeping that hurt hidden from me. It's because I have deep feelings for you. Stronger than you could ever imagine." I say letting out my hidden feelings for her, growing red in the face but also feeling relived letting it out.

"Is this real?" she lets out, bringing her eyes to look into mine, the first thing I notice is that her eyes have turned warm. That warm brown I fell in love with pretty much on day one of UA. Bellow that warm feeling is disbelief, I then trace her face with my eyes. Her skin is no longer ghost-like and her pink cheeks have returned. It looks like she has returned from the cold clutches of death. Then I notice how my body feels warm.

"Yes," I say but before I can continue, she snuggles closer to me closing any distance between us pressing her body close to mine. Usually my mind would explode, usually, I would turn red out of embarrassment. But this feels so natural and I know no one is around to see this or get embarrassed.

"Oh, I can't believe this." She says, sounding as if she was floating on a cloud, "I have feelings for you too! I have for a while now." She literally yells into my chest. "I feel as if my heart could leap out of my chest." My heart is beating so fast, it feels like a race car. My feelings have been returned but my mind starts kicking into gear,

_She has feelings for me? Is this ok? Am I taking advantage of her? Am I in a dream? I just want her to stay here with me forever._

Then I notice something, as I got lost in my thoughts, I feel a pressure on my lap. As I move my eyes down, I notice Uraraka's head resting onto my lap, her chest moving up and down. So, I do the one natural thing that feels natural. I start stroking her hair, "Just sleep now Uraraka, I won't let the nightmares touch you. Not while I am here."

* * *

[Well this is the end of Arc 2 Nightmares. It has been a ride. What was your favourite part of this arc? This chapter? This story? Please let me know, also with anything I could improve.

This is not the end of the story, I have another Arc planned, I have an author note coming up with massive news about the story. So, watch out for that. Thank you again for your support, please let anyone know that you think would like this story.

Now the big reveal:

The title for the third Arc,

**The Culture Festival**

No, I am not going to rewrite the manga, I will be doing my own thing. Taking inspiration from it and a really amazing fireworks scene. Plus some rarepair stuff and more Eri. I, however, will need a break, before releasing it. I will go into more detail during the Authors note. Please read them when I release them, it will give some reading recommendations and MASSIVE NEWS!

Now, remember Always GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!]


	12. Author Update 3

Author update:

Hey guys, so I have been busy with exams and stuff recently so sorry for the slow update. Don't worry I have been planning arc 3 for a bit. As you know it will be called the Culture festival, taking a little from the manga but ultimately doing it's own thing. Honestly I just thought it was all too perfect for the story so I had to include it. After arc 3, I will add 2 more arcs, to finish the story.

Also thank you everyone for writing reviews and giving me feedback over the past few chapters it has been extremely helpful as well as all the support people have given me. I think I have over 2000 unique readers across the 3 sites I post on.

Now onto the good stuff and big news.

I have determined what I will be doing after I finish this story. I will be writing at least 2 sequels, I think one for third and one for second year. Not going to lie, its going to get darker, a lot darker but there will be fluff, Eri and plenty of ships. But that is way off in the future, I however have other juicy stuff for you guys. More of a passion project for me, I will be writing a NaruTen story for Naruto set after Pain in which Naruto kills Hinata by accident, cause really there is no one else for him if Hinata it alive. But it will be filled with Drama and a different take on the clan systems. Nothing major just different.

Second, I will be doing a IzuKen story as you know, I like this rarepair a lot. But also I think it will help me write some of the 1B characters I want to put into the IzuOcha story but I am hesitant because I haven't read much on their characters and there isn't enough to go on just yet. As well as I want to put in this story. I think you guys will like your guys opinion a future suit for Deku. I just picture his future suit looking like the one I will

Also, ask me any questions you have, you can ask about myself as a person or you can ask stuff about the story. Please fire away your burning questions.

Now, I have to say it will be at least another week before I post a new chapter. Maybe 2. But I will have a double release when it happens, a day apart but I double release. Exams and some personal stuff has been happening that will delay it, but it will come out, just give it a little bit of time.

There is one more project I am working on. A surprise massive crossover work I have been doing I my spare time. DBZ, My Hero, Full Metal, Naruto, etc. Not sure when I will release this, but it will be mostly a action piece, it will have some hurt and comfort stuff. But that's still more in an ideas phase and will be maybe a once a month thing when I started. Think Avengers style.

Now speaking of time, I have to put in some reading recommendations, I will set them into 3 categories, one for each of the sites. I have read these stories and I think they are well written or have a good story behind them. While your waiting for me to post a new chapter you can read these, I am friends with some of the authors so let them know I recommended them!

Wattpad:

A Million Reason… (Izuocha FanFic) By PatBal2008

Complete with You By UnderthePen

I'm Right here By ZSanimates

:

Fist to Fist, Heart to Heart By Yojimbra

Awkward Energy – MinaDeku By QuirkQuartz ( He is a friend so let him know I sent you)

Eavesdropping By AkeenCarter

AO3

Expendable Assets, a yandere in the secret service By DragonStoneH. ( Also a friend)

Thanks everyone who read this, Rember, GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!


	13. Arc 3 Chapter 1: A Name

IzuOcha Arc 3 chapter 1:

**Izuku POV:**

"Midoryia!" says a friendly calm voice, "You need to wake up!" says the voice slightly more alarmed, "Now!" it says and with that my eyes snap open to see my half red, half white-haired friend kneeling next to me. As I turn my head slowly, I notice that I am not in my room but rather in the common area on the couch.

"Oh, hi Todoroki. What time is it?" I ask a little concerned before I notice there is a pressure on my shoulder, as I turn my head my heart skips a beat and my face grows as hot as Todoroki's fire quirk.

"7am, Only me and Momo has seen so we won't tell, Momo even scared Kirishima off before he could come downstairs. But if you don't get up soon Mina will be down, and you will never hear the end of this." He states and it takes me a while, but the logic sinks in and I go wide eye finally understanding what he means.

"Right. Thanks, Todoroki." I say as I go to wake up Uraraka, Shoto stops me,

"I am going on a date tonight. I know I don't usually do this, but I am claiming a favour from you." He says turning a little red, clearly embarrassed. "I need you to help me prepare for this," Todoroki says clearly a little pinker than before but not matching the shade I know I am.

"Todoroki. I am your friend, of course, I will help. No need to call in a favour." I say smiling, I never thought I would help anyone prepare for any kind of date it in the past all felt a little farfetched.

"Great. Let's talk later about this." He says, as I nod in agreement, I slightly move Uraraka a little and I see her eyes gently flutter open. Then slowly she rolls up on her own just sitting there like some kind of robot, "Go help Momo in the kitchen Midoryia, I will make sure these two wakes up properly."

As he finishes, I stand up and walk over to the kitchen where Momo is standing fully dressed, her hair pulled back in a ponytail looking as if it wasn't 7am. It amazes me that I have never seen her with bed hair or even a tiny lapse in her appearance. "Hello Midoryia, how are you this morning?" she asks moving around the kitchen slowly grabbing things,

"Good thanks. What can I do to help?" I ask moving around the bench and into the kitchen,

"Can you pour out the tea? I have been brewing it since we got down here ten minutes ago." She says pointing to the brewing pot,

"Of course," I say moving over and getting out five cups and start pouring the tea out as I watch Todoroki attempt to wake up Eri and Uraraka just sitting there staring off into space. Then I feel someone very close behind me,

"Please be quiet. I have a question for you, and I don't want Shoto hearing." Momo slightly whispers making sure the others can't hear her, "Your Todoroki's best friend, he has said it to me on multiple occasions. So, you would know out of anyone, what food does he like?" Momo asks her tone isn't like her normal tone but it is riddled with worry and concern in it. As I let the question sink in, I turn around to face Momo, her eyes wells of worry and fear.

"You are a good person and it makes me happy to know you want to make him happy but there is something you must know about Todoroki." I say taking a breath to pause, "Todoroki didn't have a great childhood. So, he didn't have a lot of friends when he was growing up, he has only left his shell recently understanding that not all people want to hurt him some want to look after him and care about him. His goal recently is to make those around him happy, he isn't selfish, he isn't stuck up. He just wants to make people happy and he wants to become a hero. So when picking where to go for your date tonight, pick something you would want, explain to him this is what you like to eat he will enjoy it a whole lot more." I say turning back to see Todoroki using his quirk to make something out of ice, "I have only seen Todoroki smile twice, once was eating my cooking and the second was looking at you laugh and smile, don't try and please him. Just make you happy cause that will make him happy to watch you smile." I say giving Momo a smile, I see her face as I finish go a similar pink to my own a few moments ago.

"Thank you Midoryia. I won't forget this kindness." Momo responds giving me a soft smile and taking her normal high-class tone. I nod and as I do an explosion occurs,

"COLD COLD COLD!" explodes a little girl from the lounge room, as I turn my head, I see Eri running around like a mad child, squealing at the top of her lungs. I see Todoroki have a small smile appear on his face when our eyes meet, he shrugs and goes back to watching Eri run around the room.

"Eri. Come here." Says Uraraka, motioning the child to come towards her, "It's just a piece of ice." Uraraka says pulling out a piece of ice shaped like a sphere. Which makes me look at Todoroki and roll my eyes.

"Eri come have some tea," I say walking over with two cups, handing one to Eri who has now lost all craziness and instead stares at the tea and starts blowing softly. "For you," I say handing Uraraka her own tea.

"Thanks, Deku." She says with her bright smile; with that, we mostly chat about hero stuff while watching Eri drink her tea in peace. With me finishing first I stand up to leave,

"Alright, I am going to take a shower and get changed, look after Eri for me until I get back," I say, getting a single nod from everyone in response, I activate my quirk and race upstairs in a flash. I pretty much use my quirk to race around my room grabbing some clothes for today as well as racing into my private shower.

It's nice and warm but I feel a slightly chilly breeze that seems to originate from my phone when I step out of the shower. So, I get changed into a set of green tracksuit similar to my original costume just more green and less aqua. As I finish my last shoelace I walk over to my phone and open it.

I am paralyzed, in complete shock at what I see.

_27 new messages_

_Hi Izuku,_

_I got a message from the school that I must come in urgently, it's the middle of the night so I am displeased. If you have pulled a stunt like you did with Bakugou again. There will be hell to pay young man. I hope you're not injured though._

_Best of wishes for the culture festival._

As I scroll down, I read more and more shorter messages about concern and then it devolves into telling me how grounded I am if I got into another fight with another student. Then I see another message, from Mr Aizawa.

_Problem student,_

_I need you with Eri in my office 9am sharp. We need to talk immediately. I called your mother there as well. I expect you to be on time._

Reading that I am sent into panic mode,

"_Maybe I am getting expelled for sleeping downstairs. Maybe they are gonna castrate me? What if they do? What do they want? What if I am going to be killed? What will my mother do!"_

Until suddenly a beeping awakens me from my trance. I look over and see my clock saying 8am. As I see it my eyes grow wide and I race downstairs towards Eri. Quickly scoping her up and racing her back upstairs to get ready, finding a pretty white dress she brought for today.

**Aizawa POV:**

I heard my alarm go off about five minutes ago, but I don't want to move. Spending yesterday in that dam meeting almost killed me. Just thinking about it makes me grab Emi and hold her closer, even though I can't see her, I know Emi is what I am holding in my arms. Just her warmth next to mine is enough to calm me down and is all I need to know she is next to me.

Then like I was touching a live wire; a jolt of energy is sent through my body as I feel two lips press against my forehead. Which causes me to open my eyes.

As I do, I am greeted by the beautiful sight of Emi's eye's, they are like whirlpools sucking me out of my dream and into them. Just looking at them makes me feel like I have been lost for hours even though it has only been a second.

"Hey." Emi lets out with a smile, "How did you sleep?" she asks,

"Yeah alright. Better than usual actually." I respond, feeling happy as I stare into her eyes.

"I love you." She says, as she does, I feel my heart skip multiple beats as if it was a pebble skipping across a lake. I feel my face also grow bright red and it feels like it is on fire. So, I do the one thing I can I bring Emi right into my chest trying to hide the fact that she has made me all flustered.

"I love you too," I say,

"I have something I want to ask you," Emi says, as she does, I release her so we can both sit up properly. I have no idea what she wants to ask me hopefully it isn't like last time when she asked for ice cream at close to 3am.

"You can ask me anything. As long as it doesn't involve 3am and going to get ice cream or sorbet." I say pretending to be stern. In an instant, she bursts out laughing,

"Oh, whoever said you had no sense of humour!" Emi laughs out,

"You say anything I will deny it all," I say with a quick wink which makes Emi continue to laugh for a good few seconds to which I roll my eyes and just let her get it out of her system.

"Alright Alright." Emi heaves out after five minutes of constant laughing.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" I ask,

"Well." Emi starts, "Do you like my name?" she asks, which leaves me confused.

"Of course, I like your name Emi. It is a beautiful name. It means Picture beauty. Which I can say is accurate." I say as I stare at her sea-green hair and amazing figure next to me.

"Well, I don't. In particular my last name. I would prefer Emi Aizawa." She says but as she does my brain stops working. I feel like Midoryia when he gets embarrassed. I try to reboot but I just can't all I can feel is my cheeks grow hotter and hotter with every passing second. "So, when can we get married so I can change my name?" she asks suggestively,

I don't know what happened, but I know I froze staring forward for at least five minutes, trying to remember how to make my mouth work. All I can figure out is one word, "Soon."

**Izuku POV:**

"Alright. One last time." Says Momo. For like the fifth time in the past ten minutes, "You have your spare dress, your doll, your toiletry bag and." She bends down to Eri's ear and whispers something into it. Which causes Emi to jump like a jumping bean.

"Ok, Sorry Momo. We have to go otherwise Mr Aizawa will most likely kill me for being late." I say picking up Emi and placing her on my shoulders. "Thanks again Momo," I say giving her a quick smile and start heading towards the door.

"No, I don't want to go!" squeals Eri, as she starts to swing from side to side on my shoulders.

"Why not Eri?" I ask confused,

"I want Floaty to come with me!" she yells, to which I sigh.

_Thank goodness this is an easy fix plus I wouldn't mind the company myself._

"Uraraka can you come with us both. Eri won't leave without you." I say,

"Sure!" she almost yells with a massive smile almost as big as Ms Joke's. A second later we are all walking towards the main offices for the teachers. We walk in comfortable silence except for Emi making smashing and punching sounds on my shoulders. "Any idea what this is about?" Uraraka asks breaking the silence,

"I have no idea, hopefully, I am not getting into trouble for something," I say as I think trying to figure out what I have done recently that could make me get called to Mr Aizawa.

"Oh well. I am sure it's nothing maybe he has a day planned for Eri, so he called you over early to make sure they have the most time out for their plans." Uraraka says clearly hopefully but it still concerns me.

"I am still not sure it isn't about me because they did call my mother in."

"Oh," Uraraka says a little disheartened. But before I can try and cheer her up we are at the door.

"Ah, Young Midoryia! And Uraraka lets go in together. Your mother has already arrived!" booms a loud voice that belongs to my teacher and my hero. All Might.

"Hello, All Might!" Uraraka says with a brief smile and before I can even greet him Eri starts wriggling

"FUNNY HAIR!" She yells exploding with joy, without seeing her I know her face is brighter than the sun.

"Yes. Funny Hair is here." Sighs All Might with a smile grin, and with that the door opens revealing a room filled with way more people than I was prepared for. As I enter my eyes are drawn to Mr Aizawa behind his desk with his usual blank expression on his face, Then I notice Ms Joke sitting on his desk with a huge grin that she is known for. Next, I see Principle Nezu sitting in a chair next to Mr Aizawa's desk with a cup of tea in hand, finally a person with their back to me with matching hair to my own my mother.

"Ah your finally here. Your thirty seconds late Problem Student." Aizawa says,

"Sorry, sir." Uraraka and I respond,

"My fault I distracted Eri while they were on their way here." All Might says walking over and taking a seat next to my mother.

"Anyway. Midoryia please put down Eri we need to speak to you and your mother about an extremely serious issue. We expect that you will hear us out and will do whatever is required but will also think about this since this is not a small issue and could affect you for the rest of your lives." Aizawa starts which scares me his tone is serious, and his eyes are like daggers trying to strike me every second.

"Yes, it is an issue we thought you both should be notified to. But Mrs Midoryia will most likely have the final say so." Principle Nezu says as I put Eri down and in a flash, she has run over to Mr Aizawa's desk.

"We have discussed this issue amongst ourselves, but we must ask one last person before we ask you to make a decision." All Might states as he stands up and walks over to Eri and kneels.

"Mr Funny hair. Please, I hope I didn't cause an issue for Deku. I only had a nightmare I didn't mean to wake him up or stay up so late." Eri cries out, to which All Might reacts instantly, hugging the little angel.

"No no no. We thought that you might ask you if you wanted Izuku's last name. Midoyria. You would be Eri Midoryia, like Izuku." All Might says pointing straight at me which causes my heart to skip a few beats. But then it melts as I see the smile erupt onto Eri's face, a smile so bright it has blinded me. "Midoryia come on. Why are you crying."

_Oh, I am blinded from my tears shit. I must look like an idiot._

I think before wiping my tears away to find my mother also crying rivers of tears just like mine.

"Like mother like son I guess." Mr Aizawa says shrugging which gets a snigger from both Uraraka and Ms Joke. It makes me smile to know how similar my mum and myself are.

"So Eri what do you think?" All Might asks,

"Yes, Yes Yes!" squeals Eri in the highest pitch I have ever heard, who is now jumping for joy in the middle of the room.

"Well, Mrs Midoryia. We would like to ask your permission to use your name for Eri. Eri will, however, be kept on school grounds with myself and Principle Nezu. You could visit her if you would like to, we want to give her a better life and for her protection, we need to give her a new last name. One that her relatives or knew what her Quirk was can't find her and use her again. Izuku here saved her from Overhaul, she feels safe around him. But it is up to you." Mr Aizawa says bluntly,

"Oh, babe don't forget. I will be moving to the school so I can look after Eri as well give her a good laugh." Ms Joke says with a quick wink that I almost missed to Eri.

"May I speak to Eri before I make my decision?" my mother asks standing up, to which Aizawa nods in response and so my mum walks over to Eri and kneels. "Eri. Who is your hero?" she asks softly as if Eri was glass and would shatter if she spoke too loudly.

"Mr Deku. He saved me. I even have a doll of him." she says holding a doll of me out in front of my mother to which she smiles, and I notice a small fire in her eyes. A fire I haven't seen since I was younger.

"She can have the name as long as Izuku says it's ok. She is just like Deku at her age. I am sure that one day she will follow in his footsteps and become one of the greatest and kindest heroes. I will be happy to help you raise her in any way I can." My mother says leaving me in utter shock, then I notice all eyes on me. All staring waiting for my response.

"Why do I have a say?" I ask looking at my mum.

"Because you are the last male with that last name here. You should have a say in who has your name. As I am sure in the future you will pick someone to ask to take your name in marriage." My mother states clearing up a large amount of my confusion floating around in my head.

"Eri. It would be my honour to share the last name Midoryia with you." I say with a smile,

A few minutes pass with me and Uraraka being ignored as the rest went over some paperwork with my mother and Eri. Leaving us to our own devices.

"That was really kind what you did. Your so lucky to have such a cute family member now." Uraraka says elbowing my arm, but as I open my mouth Eri leaps in front of me.

"Mummy Daddy!" she says pointing at both me and Uraraka, which causes my entire brain to stop functioning and apparently my body because I feel my legs give way and I fall backwards. Blacking out.

* * *

[Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the story today. My next chapter will be out by this weekend. Seeing that i am on Uni break for a month i will be releasing most of Arc 3 in the next 3 to 4 weeks. Plus all the mini chapters. Remember GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!]


	14. Mini Chapter 1: TodoMomo Date

Mini Chapter 1: TodoMomo date:

[So I explained this last time but so everyone knows I will explain it again. These mini-chapters are going to be scattered in between the normal chapters. You don't have to read them but they will always have an element of Izuku or Uraraka in them. When I post them is where they are set in the story, so you won't need to backtrack and reread old chapters. This is my second favourite ship and I thought they deserved some love. Also, I hope people will come to appreciate these different ships I highlight. It also allows me to practice things I wouldn't be able to in normal chapters, for example, a fight scene or a character i haven't used before or something I am not as comfortable writing. Now please enjoy the chapter. ]

* * *

**Izuku POV:**

_Why does my head hurt? Did I get knocked out again or wait?  
_

With that, my eyes snap open and I launch myself upright noticing that I am in my bed. "Oh, now I remember," I say feeling my cheeks grow hotter at the thought of Uraraka and myself being parents.

"Remember what?" asks a monotoned but friendly voice, it didn't matter though I didn't even turn to look. I just activate my quirk and jump. Which a second later leads to me slamming my head onto the roof and falling straight back down onto my bed in a heap.

As my head slowly stops spinning, I look up to see my half red and half white-haired friend sitting there as if nothing had happened sipping some tea. "Well, that hurt," I say sitting upright on my bed to face him.

"Looked like it did. So, umm. It's midday and I need some help." Todoroki states his face turning at least a shade or two pinker.

"With your date, right?" I ask, making sure we are speaking about the same thing.

"Yes, Momo said to wear something nice. I don't really know what that is." Todoroki says sighing and looking distressed, his eyes could be read like an open book, fear written in every line.

"Well I don't know much about this whole dating thing, but I will help," I say trying to sound confident and at least be a little helpful.

"Alright thank you again," Todoroki says standing up, so I do the same following his lead and follow him towards his room. As I enter, I am amazed by how Japanese it is.

"It still amazes me that you finished this in a few hours," I say looking around smiling at the hard work of my fellow peer paying off. "What is this type of room called again?" I ask,

"Tatami or Washitsu room," Todoroki says as he walks over to his wardrobe, sliding aside the paper door to reveal a large collection of clothes. Grey uniforms like my own as well as blue tracksuits all neatly hung up. Then as I look over to the other side, I see a collection of other clothes, mostly long pants and t-shirts with a mixture of overshirts mixed in.

"Your wardrobe is so neat," I state nodding expecting nothing less from Todoroki.

"Thanks, Midoryia." He responds as he pushes his normal clothes aside to reveal a collection of different expensive suits.

"Wow."

"So, I think she intends to take me to some high-class restaurant, and I don't want to be underdressed. What do you think?" he asks nervously,

"I reckon that would be best. I have a feeling that tonight will be high class. So better to be safe than sorry." I say looking at the collection of three suits, a pure white one, a white and black one and finally a half red and half white suit, one which matches both the sides of Todoroki.

"I think your right. I am so nervous, and I don't understand why."

"Just breathe and let's pick your suit," I say trying to calm him down and try and draw his attention to the suits rather than stress about tonight. But deep down I know I would be in a similar state if I had a date with Uraraka.

"Which one in your opinion?" he asks,

"Well, not the black and white one. She has seen that one when you went to I-island with us all. If I had to pick, I would say the half white and half red suit. It looks good, plus it matches your hair." I say going over and grabbing out the suit from the closet.

"So, we are meeting at 5:30pm out the front of the dorms. She never said it was a date I just assumed. I don't know if I am over thinking this." Todoroki says sitting onto his bed,

"I think you need to calm down before you start rambling like me. Look, Momo is one of the nicest girls at UA. I know how you think; we have been friends for a while. You think that you don't deserve to be feeling how you are now. Your thinking that Momo is forcing herself to be nice to you, you think you're being selfish because you are actually excited for this tonight and your happy to spend some time with Momo." I say sighing looking at Todoroki who looks defeated staring at the ground, "Look Momo wouldn't have asked you to spend time with her if she didn't want to. See what happens tonight, enjoy the time alone to get to know the real Momo and see if you can make her happy because I know she is trying to make you happy." I say placing my hand on his shoulder,

"Thank you Midoryia I needed to hear that." He responds looking up to me his eyes, the book of fear in his eyes, has now caught alight with a spark of joy and a fire of burning determination. "I have two hours to get ready." He says to which I smile and nod giving him the room to get ready.

As I leave and head downstairs, I have a thought just as Kirishima passes me, "Hey Kirishima. Where do you go to buy flowers for Ashido?" I ask causing him to stop and think.

"Ah what? Hmm. There is a small stall about six blocks away I usually go to." He responds a little confused clearly.

"Thanks, Kirishima," I yell as I activate my quirk and race out of the dorms.

**Shoto POV: **

**2 hours later:**

"Alright. Suit is on, tie is straight. Hair is combed. I have showered, brushed my teeth, got my wallet and phone." I say to myself in the mirror, as I stare at myself, my scar looks a little less menacing than usual. "Let's do this," I say to myself in the mirror.

I walk out of my room and into the hallway, almost everyone will be out doing stuff tonight. Kirishima and Ashido have their usual partner gym session tonight, most of the guys are heading out for burgers tonight and Midoryia will be doing his normal study session with Iida and Uraraka. As I reach the stairs, I feel my heart skip a couple beats and with every step, I feel electricity race through my entire body as if I was holding live wires.

As I reach the bottom of the stairs, I hear something coming towards the front door that sounds like hurricane mixed with an earthquake. As I turn my head, I see the doors fly open aqua lightening crackling around my best friend Midoryia. He is panting and seems to be covered in sweat, his white shirt literally sticking to him.

"Six blocks my ass!" I hear him say which surprises me, he never curses. "Closer to like sixty. I am going to be able to skip leg day I guess." Midoryia says finally pulling himself up, and then I notice something in his hands. Roses.

"Midoryia are you ok?" I ask walking down towards him,

"OH yeah. You are the person I wanted to see. These are for you to give to Momo. I thought it may be nice for you to give them to her for your first date." He says handing me the flowers, "I need to go apologize to Iida for being late I am sure he will understand."

"Thank you again Midoryia," I say as he wanders over to the fridge, then he freezes, as I follow his gaze, I feel my heart stop working and my cheeks burn as if I was Icarus flying towards the sun.

Momo just walks down, each step she makes sends little shocks through my entire body. Her dress is black the same colour as her hair which is all out behind her back. The dress has two small straps and it goes all the way down to her ankles which have matching black high heels making her taller than me. She is the picture of perfection in my eyes, she is an angel dressed all in black.

"I will let you two have the room," Midoryia says as he walks past me patting me on the back which gives me the confidence to say something.

"You look beautiful Momo." I stutter out, unsure if it was enough or too much.

"Oh umm. Thank you. You look great too." Momo says her cheeks turning red like my own. As she walks forward to stand in front of me. "Are those for me?" she asks pointing to the roses in my hand.

"Yeah," I say trying to hand them over without shaking but my hands won't stop. Until she touches them. Her hands stop me from shaking, I feel my face grow hot and my heart threatens to pound out of my chest.

"Thank you, Shoto I love them. Now my driver is waiting to take us to dinner." She says taking my arm and starts pretty much dragging me before my I can compute what just happened. As we exit, we enter the night air but I don't feel cold. "I hope you are going to enjoy dinner tonight. I picked out my favourite place to go to." She says as we walk,

"Oh, very nice. I am sure I will. I don't get to go out much to restaurants. I didn't want to go out when I was young because I didn't want to be seen out with my father. I did really always want to go." I explain as we continue towards the main gates.

"I am very sorry about your childhood. It makes me sad to hear about it." She responds, her facing turning sad,

"It's all in the past now. No point in denying my childhood. I am the man I am because of it. It's just that my past is a bit more visual than others." I say smiling, just as we reach the car which isn't really a car more a limousine.

"Ah here is the car." She says just as a very large man gets out of the driver's seat and wanders round to us.

"I am Umar. I will be your driver tonight." He says doing a quick bow. "Please get in Mrs Yaoyorozu. And Mr Todoroki." He says opening the door for us both. I let Momo get in first and then I follow, I wasn't prepared for what I enter. The car is pure high class, the seats are all leather, with massive amounts of space inside. It looks like everything inside must be worth over a billion dollars.

"This is amazing," I say looking around the interiors some more,

"Thank you. You should see my house." She says which intrigues me,

"What does your father do?" I ask,

"Well, he runs a collection of companies, many green energy companies as well as many hero equipment companies. Not just that he also own stocks in some of the biggest companies across the country. Plus, his sponsorship with the pro hero Batter over in America. My mother also runs some companies as well, she used to be a pro-hero before she married my father." She explains which explains where her wealth comes from.

It feels as if it was only a few seconds, but I know it is closer than to ten minutes, but the car stops, and I look out the window to see a literal gold restaurant. The glass all has a slight gold tint and from what I can see the tables are also gold, but the tint of the windows may be playing tricks with me.

So, as Umar opens the door and I step out I am almost blinded by all the lights. It is even more bright out here, and I am sure it is pure gold in the pillars.

_Be a gentleman and be yourself._

I think to myself as I turn around to offer Momo a hand, out of the car. Which she accepts.

"Thank you, good sir." She says as she wraps her arm around mine once again.

"So, is this place made of real gold?" I ask looking around as we walk forward towards the main doors.

"Yes. My father own shares in the restaurant after I said I liked eating here. Over time it became my favourite restaurant." She says as we enter,

"Ah, Miss Yaoyorozu. Your table is right this way." A waiter dressed in gold white says, leading us towards a table for two in the middle of the room. As we make it I pull out a chair for Momo which she takes and then I move round to sit in my seat across from her. "Your appetizers will be right out." The waiter says leaving us,

"Sorry. I kinda picked out a preset meal I hope you don't mind." Momo says which doesn't surprise me.

"No. I don't mind. I wouldn't know what to order anyway." I say nodding to her,

"So what are your goals after school? What's your plan?" she asks which takes me back a bit.

"I haven't really thought about it honestly. I want to be one of the top heroes, but I think we all want to be that. I haven't really thought about it in too much depth." I say trying to come up with something. "I haven't spoken to Midoryia about this, but I wouldn't mind being on a team with him. He is like the second coming of All Might and my quirks are like my father's, Imagine the good and combat strength that could be achieved if we worked together." I say,

"That sounds wonderful. I want to be a top hero of course. But I want to open a hero agency, or a team based one at least. From going to school this year I understand my quirk is useful for rescues but in combat, I find it more difficult. In combat, I find I am more useful to be a supportive member than in direct combat." Momo says, which makes sense in my mind at least.

"You are pretty effective with that staff you create. I wouldn't want to face you in a fight when you are wielding your staff." I say encouraging her,

"Thank you, Shoto." She pauses for a while, "What about personally?"

"Well umm. I don't really know honestly. My drive has been to become a hero better than my father, so I never really thought about anything else. Have you?"

"Yeah, a little. I know I want to get married someday. I also want to have kids but when I am ready and all. Once I am a professional hero and can support myself. I have always wanted to be a mother; I just enjoy looking after kids and seeing their bright faces."

"I would like to get married, but I don't know really what else. I think I need more time to set my house in order before I can answer that question more honestly." I say,

"Your meals." Says the waiter placing two plates in front of us. Then I feel the wind blow onto my neck, and I watch as Momo's eyes grow wide like an owl and in an instant I react. Turning 360 degrees throwing up an ice wall to cover the waiter, Momo and myself. Right as an explosion occurs blasting glass either side and I assume into my ice wall.

As I lower the ice wall, I see a buff man, wearing all black. His hands glowing a bright red. The man is taller than me, maybe as tall as my father.

"Well. I never expected to find UA students here. I just wanted to rob the place but getting to kill two heroes in training why not." The man says in a husky voice, as he does I quickly unlock my phone behind my back and send Midoryia my location just like he sent his when he was fighting Stain.

"I will give you one chance to leave," I say defiantly knowing that I can't fight without my hero licence.

"My quirk I have developed over many years. Trained it to be a weapon of mass destruction. Some kid is not going to stop me!" he yells as his fist glows brighter and he smashes it into the ground. The ground growls like some sort of beast and it starts to split. The ground splits under the sheer force of his fists. "Overhaul may have been defeated but his will, his spirit. Shall live on!" he yells. Then I hear a boom behind me and out of the corner of my eye, I see a cannonball fly past and into the guy's chest sending him flying backwards.

"Nice work Momo," I say standing up, As I turn to look at her, I hear an earth-shattering crack and I see the ground give way, I somehow manage to push her to safety. Away from the forming crack.

"Nice trick you little bitch. Your gonna pay for that!" the man says, and then I hear it the crackling of lightning. As I turn my head, I see a sight for sore eyes, I see Midoryia racing full speed at the man. A second later Midoryia has shoulder charged the man like rugby players do and sent him flying backwards into a wall.

"Todoroki are you alright?" he asks, looking to me. I notice that he is wearing his arm braces as well as his Iron soles as well.

"Yeah, I can't fight without my licence!" I yell out and then I notice another racing towards Midoryia,

"Sorry, I'm late," Iida says racing up to stand next to Midoryia,

"Alright. Iida, I don't know what this guy can do. I assume some kind of super strength and endurance. Can you evacuate everyone from the surroundings? Shoto can you work on making the building structurally sound with your ice. Momo be prepared to support me please!" Izuku yells out before he takes a deep breath.

**Midoryia POV: **

"One for All 30%!" I yell as I focus on the energy coursing around my body. "ACTIVATE!" I scream letting out shockwaves with every tiny movement I make with my body. I can feel the ground crack and sink as I do this.

I focus on the man in front of me, his hair is long and black full of mats, but he seems ripped and his fists are glowing red. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FOUGHT OVERHAUL! I WILL KILL YOU!" the man yells in a husky voice.

He starts to race at me, so I do the only logical thing and I run at him. He continues not stopping like an unstoppable rhino. As he is about to reach me, I leap into the air using my quirk to completely clear him, land and start to swing my leg.

I connect with his back and I send him flying straight towards the cars. Which he smashes into with a massive crack. But as soon as he had landed, I notice he is still moving pushing himself up. So, I run again towards him.

As I reach him, he moves quicker than I expected gripping my arm and lobbing me into the car next to me. Which crumples around me, I can feel the pain enter my back, it wouldn't have been as bad in my normal hero suit but in normal clothes, I can feel the bruises already start to form on my back.

_Alright, think! This guy clearly has a strength enhancing and durability quirk. How can that be overcome? Launch him into the air and let gravity do the work for me. Even if he is stronger than me, gravity could give me that edge I need to beat him. Just need to find a way to get him air born. I wish Uraraka was here.  
_

As I finish my thought, I have the exact idea I need. Quickly pushing myself up and activating my quirk to run out of his reach for now. I quickly look around and I can see Iida still evacuating people and Shoto is freezing some damaged parts of the building. Then I see Momo, her canon at the ready next to her.

I purposely run close to her and I hope she sees me. I give her a quick thumbs up and nod and continue to race around and around in circles. As the man walks into the centre of the circle, I am making I hear a boom from the canon. Clearly, she got the message firing her canon which the man dodges quickly. As he does, I race towards him grabbing both his arms bending him backwards. Then I jump onto my back pushing my feet into his lower back and then I release sending him flying into the sky. As I hit the ground I roll and from a crouched position I leap into the air, so I am at the same height as the villain. Without a second thought, I punch him in the gut sending him rocketing towards the ground as if he was a bomb.

Like a bomb he hits the ground sending out a shockwave and a cloud of dust. As I fall, I flip shooting a wave of air to break my fall and slow me down. As I look over, I see the man unconscious covered in blood.

"I am so glad that is over," I say wiping my nose which has decided now is the time to start bleeding.

"At least it's over," Iida says racing up next to me.

"Yeah sorry about this guy ruining your date Momo," I say looking down at the man again.

"It's ok. It is will be one great story though." She says still sounding upper class even after firing canons at a villain.

**Shoto POV:**

As I finish the last of supports, I sigh. "Worst date ever," I say to myself slumping my shoulders over.

"I haven't been on any others, so I got to say this is my best and worst date. I got to spend some time with you, and I wouldn't mind doing this again and without the villain attack would be nice." Says an upper-class but soothing voice.

"Really?" I ask surprised by that she wants to go on another date,

"Yeah. I can't wait." Momo responds and as I turn around to lock eyes with her, she moves in fast. Then I feel her lips plant themselves on my own and I feel the electricity run between us. I feel happy and I feel as if my heart is going to pound its way out of my chest and all over Momo. Never in my entire life have I felt something so invigorating or made me feel like this.

As we release from our kiss, she has wrapped her arm around my waist, so I do the same to her. Finally placing her head on my shoulder. As she does, I finally know where I belong. Where I want to be. I want to be here next to her.

"You guys go home. We will wait for the police." Midoryia says and so we do.

* * *

[I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please tell me what you thought, especially for the fight scene. Anway have a great day and GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!]


	15. Arc 3 Chapter 2: Planning

Arc 3: Chapter 2: Planning

[This one will be a bit different; I hope you enjoy.]

* * *

**Izuku POV:**

_It has been 3 weeks since Eri called Uraraka and myself, Mummy and daddy and it has been a struggle to make her drop that habit which she still hasn't completely. It has also been 3 weeks since Momo and Shoto got together after their date. Shoto and Kacchan got their hero licences 2 weeks ago. Everything has been going well, my mother has started to see Eri once a week. _

_Mrs Joke and Mr Aizawa have been looking after Eri most nights and I have been able to focus on training. My only problem is that Uraraka and I have been stuck since admitting we have feelings for each other we haven't moved on. I don't know if we are girlfriend and boyfriend. I am a little lost honestly. We have been the same as we always are, but we don't get to be alone a lot. Our nightmares haven't gone away and when we sit together then I just feel it isn't the right time to bring it up. Well, hopefully, today I can figure something out. _

I finish writing into my logbook as I slide it into my bag for classes. I quickly grab all my stuff for my usual day and head out. It is about ten minutes till class starts and so I won't have to rush to not be late. As I leave alone, I feel the brisk air catch up to me. For the past 3 weeks, it has been getting colder and colder which means final exams are coming up soon as well as holidays.

"Midoryia!" a familiar voice calls out, as I turn towards the source, I see Iida running up to me. "Let's walk together today." He says joining me at your side.

"Sounds good it has been a while since we have done this," I say trying to think of the last time the two of us walked together.

"Yeah, it has been. Do you have any plans for the next few days?" Iida asks as we continue to walk,

"Well. Not really, honestly. Just training and studying since finals are on the way."

"Well, that may have to be put on hold. The Culture festival will be one the way very soon. I would be surprised if we don't hear about it today." Iida states which makes me sigh, remembering the last time I went to the culture festival as a civilian.

"Yeah, honestly the last time I came to this I ended up getting to the ticket booth and getting turned away because my quirk hadn't manifested," I say hoping I sound believable.

"That's no good. Well, this year I have heard it will only be open to school members and close family." Iida says as we enter the classroom.

When we enter almost everyone is here. Kacchan has his feet up on the desk which Iida instantly races over to and starts berating him about respecting school property. Everything is pretty much normal and like every other day.

As I reach my seat and set my stuff out, I hear the door open and I see Mr Aizawa enters looking more energetic than usual. As I stare, I notice the entire room is silent and everyone is staring at the strange sight that is Mr Aizawa. He has been slowly for the past 3 weeks been getting a less tired and depressed look up this is different. The bags under his eyes are gone and he looks refreshed more than anything.

"Sit down please I have some news." He announces as he takes his place behind his podium. As I take a seat I notice he is staring daggers at all of us. "Alright first off. In three hours, we have quirk battle training you will be paired up to fight your classmates. Midoryia!" he calls getting me to sit up even straighter than before and turn my absolute full attention to him. "You will be fighting me then. Quirkless. I want to see something; I hope you can surprise me." he states sending shivers down my spine as he speaks, dreading the idea of having to fight Mr Aizawa. "Now onto other news. You all know that the culture festival is coming up next week. This year will be different compared to other years since we have recalled all students so all third years and second years will be at school, we are having it only for school members and close family."

"Sir!" Kirishima calls out, "Can you explain to us what the culture festival is. I and my family only moved here a few months before I started here, and I don't really understand what it is all about.

"Honestly it's just like any normal festival. It is mostly for students to take a break for a day. It has stalls filled with a variety of food. The main stage that will play music and shows on, there are fireworks at the end of the night. It is time to wind down for students. This year however we are asking for students to either run a stall or put on a music performance. Now I recommend putting on a performance since the limit is ten minutes per class and not everyone has to do it so the more time you get to walk around and do whatever you are going to do. So, for the next three hours figure out what you are doing and have it all written down on a form. I will be back for your training then. No one blows anything up!" he states looking directly at Kacchan in front of me, before walking out the door. As the door closed, the only word I could use to describe this is madness, complete and utter madness.

Everyone scattered into groups and started yelling and planning. "This is going to be a nightmare," I say to myself slumping down into my chair.

**Aizawa POV:**

As I leave, I hear the room descend into madness, but I have something more important to do. Something I have been planning for weeks. As I walk out of the school grounds and down towards the mall.

"I hope those kids figure something out," I say to myself as I walk through the mall. I pass couples all shopping and spending time together reminding me that Emi was busy for the next few days until the Culture festival since she must finish the current school year with her own school. Which is good since it gave me time to go out and figure out my plan.

As I walk, I find the shop I have been looking for, as I enter, I see all the jewellery. All gold and silvers everywhere. As I look around for the section I am looking for, I notice someone behind me. "Sir. What would you be looking for?" a feminine voice asks, as I turn around, I am met with a short girl with black hair like my own.

"Ah, I am looking for the ring section," I say, which in response she motions to a glass container in the centre of the room pretty much right next to me.

"Alright. What occasion are you buying for?" she asks as she opens the glass lid for me.

"I am going to ask my partner to marry me," I say as I stare down at the numerous amounts of rings with different gems within them.

"Oh. Good luck with that. I am still waiting for my partner to ask me to marry him." she says with a sigh, as she does, I look at all the rings, my first instinct is the ones with diamonds. But as I try to imagine that it just doesn't feel right with me. I look at close to thirty rings before I sigh out completely lost.

"Is it always this hard?" I ask the lady who is still standing next to me,

"Yeah, I am surprised you have lasted this long. Most men have stormed out by now. I have one more idea." She says locking the case in front of me and skipping away to the counter. "I had a customer order a custom job and he cancelled literally a few minutes before you entered the shop. It has a green gem in it." She says as she pulls out a small black ring case.

"That actually sounds to something she would like," I say having warm thoughts of her sea-green eyes and hair which sends a smile to my face.

"Here." She says handing me the small black box. As I open it, I get to see the ring. It is perfect it is literally perfect. It is the ring I have been looking for, it is silver with a small singular sea-green gem in the middle of it. "The gem is Tsavorite garnet. Some rare gem that he asked me to find and put in it. But since he cancelled, I was going to put it out with the rest."

"I will take it," I say staring at it wondering how the colour was almost identical to Emi's hair and eyes.

_Finally, the plan is coming together._

**Izuku POV:**

For the past hour, I have been sitting here writing out notes as the world of madness continued around me. But I have been looking up every so often, noticing I wasn't the only one just sitting there. This person surprises me, Jirou is just sitting there looking completely defeated. I have watched people her try to talk to the group Mina seems to be leading which involves a lot of yelling and dancing around the tables.

I have never been close to Jirou but I know she doesn't have as big of a personality like Mina she is always more reserved and less confident even though one way or another everyone has heard her sing and play numerous instruments since coming to board at school.

So, as I am curious, I stand up and walk over to Jirou. "Hey Jirou, you all good?" I ask,

"Oh, Hey Midoryia. I am ok, don't worry." She mumbles out, clearly not ok in any way or form.

"So got any ideas for the festival?" I ask,

"Umm no. Most of the groups don't want to hear my ideas." She says which I roll my eyes at.

"Why not? You're the most musical out of all of us. I am not involved because I have zero ideas or expertise in music."

"Yeah I said stuff and they just went on without even hearing me properly."

"Yeah, everyone in that group you are next to has a pretty big personality with ideas. But walking past their idea's aren't practical nor very likely to be allowed."

"Sounds about right. I heard something about a slime cannon." She says, which makes me laugh not surprising in any way Kirishima during one of our workouts said something about Mina and slime.

"Yeah. So, what songs would you pick if you could?" I ask, curious at what the musical expert would pick.

"I would have a mixture, I would have a banger everyone wants to dance to, a sing-along maybe some old school rock and roll and then a slow dance to finish out our show." She says as her face clearly starts thinking of something so, in that very second, I race back to my desk and grab a book.

"Let's write this down," I say, bringing a chair to be across from her, I write down the three-song sections she said, and I look at her ready for her to continue. As I look, I see a little sparkle in the back of her eyes.

"Well, a good old banger could be Don't Stop the music. Everyone loves that song." She says as I write it down quickly. "A sing-along could be that Old Time Rock and Roll. Everyone has heard that song and knows the chorus." She then pauses for a few seconds while I write. "A good slow song is hard; I want to do Witney Houston but that is old and I kind of want to do something more recent. Maybe Perfect Ed Sheeran is a good slow dance song. No one would dare play it because it is more recent, and people would want to do it justice." She says,

"Perfect Jirou. Now how to get this class to listen to our song ideas." I say sitting back in my seat considering my options. Then as I sit back, I notice Jirou's speaker sitting out of her bag, and microphone. "Jirou is your combat speaker a normal speaker, right?" I ask with a smile coming onto my face.

"Yeah why?" she asks her face written with concern. In response, I smile.

**Mina POV: **

As I finish speaking about my slime canon for like the fifth time, I hear something. I hear music, in particular, a guitar. As I look, I see Jirou standing on her desk microphone in hand her eyes closed and her face almost as pink as my own.

"Just take those old records off the shelf  
I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself  
Today's music ain't got the same soul I like that old-time rock 'n' roll,"

She sings her voice like that of an angel, as she does I see my green-haired friend run-up to Momo and whisper something that gains a grin from her. Then he starts using his quirk moving all the desks from the middle of the room.

"Don't try to take me to a disco  
You'll never even get me out on the floor  
In ten minutes I'll be late for the door I like that old-time rock 'n' roll  
Ooh,"

She continues, the beat and the singing making my feet tap on their own. My body just starts moving on its own, the beat infecting my body like a disease. As I look again, I see Momo unbuttoning her shirt and her quirk starts working. First next to her is Midoryia who is handed an electric guitar from Momo. Racing back with his quirk he hands Jirou the guitar and without opening her eyes she starts playing along.

"Still like that old-time rock 'n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul ooh  
I reminisce about the days of old With that old-time rock 'n' roll  
Won't go to hear them play a tango  
I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul,"

She sings, on her voice becoming louder and louder. The dirty blonde stands up next in an explosive flash, walking over to Momo. He says one word and Momo hands him drumsticks. Then She forms a drum kit from her stomach from thin air. Then he just starts playing, headbanging away with the beat. For a second I see a smile form on his face.

"There's only one sure way to get me to go Start playing old-time rock 'n' roll  
Call me a relic, call me what you will  
Say I'm old-fashioned, say I'm over the hill  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old-time rock 'n' roll,"

Shouji walks up next with Mineta and Momo slaps Mineta instantly before pulling out a keyboard handing it to him. He then just starts playing on a desk like a madman, a wizard with his fingers I would say. Shouji gets handed another guitar but I assume it is a base rather than a guitar. My body starts to itch and scream inside me to start moving with the beat.

"Still like that old-time rock 'n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old With that old-time rock 'n' roll,"

With the Chorus again I can't take it anymore. I jump into the space in the middle and look for my prince. Spotting my red-hot boyfriend tapping his feet next to Midoryia, my arms move before I can even form a thought grabbing his hands and dragging him in the middle and start dancing. Moving side to side, taking the lead from my struggling boyfriend I spin myself out right next to Midoryia on purpose and give him a good wink. Causing him to turn red before being spun back in by prince.

As I come back I see Midoryia smile and hold out his hand to Uraraka. Her face pink but to my surprise, she takes his hand. Her face pink like my own and I can see her eyes filled with fear. As the walk to the middle, I see them imitating our moves.

_Oh, I am not going to forget this. I am going to be speaking to you two later._

I think as I feel a grin form on my face. As I look around the room everyone is clapping or grabbing partners and starting to dance. Momo and Todoroki seem to be doing some kind of partner dancing far better than I would have expected.

**Jirou POV:**

"Still like that old-time rock and roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old With that old-time rock 'n' roll With that old-time rock 'n' roll With that old-time rock 'n' roll,"

I sing and as I do, I open my eyes and I am in shock. All the class is dancing, my heart feels like it is ready to explode each beat of the music matches my heartbeat. It always feels like this when I listen to music. I then see Bakugou on the drums, Mineta on the keyboard all playing along.

Then I turn to the window to see 1B glued to the windows of our room staring at us as we continue to dance. As I look down, I didn't even notice I was playing the guitar, it just was natural. But I keep playing watching the dancing and singing my heart and soul. I remember back to when my dad first taught me how to play, he taught me this song on the guitar.

As the song goes on, I start to sing louder and tap my foot with the beat with more force. I feel the energy from the room all the people singing and dancing along.

_I must thank Midoryia for this._

I think as the song comes to an end and strum my guitar one last time. As I look up everyone is clapping and cheering. Energy exploding from the entire room like Bakugou's quirk. Everyone is smiling and I notice something Midoryia, holding Uraraka around the waist. It warms my heart to see that small affection towards each other.

_Uraraka is one lucky girl to have such an amazing man._

"So, I think Jirou is in charge of this performance," Mina says coming up to me smiling,

"Jirou!" the entire class chants as if they are some kind of cult. Over and over making my face turn red just as the door slams open. As I turn my head to see who has entered, I see Principle Nezu.

The room freezes as if Todoroki had frozen the entire room. We all just stare as the rat, dog thing watches us all, his eyes never blinking. Just two black voids forever remaining.

"That sounded wonderful! You keep up the good work!" he says smiling and just walking out leaving us all just staring in awe.

**Izuku POV:**

**2 hours later:**

As I stand there quirkless, before Mr Aizawa, his eyes red and his hair acting like seaweed under the sea. My body is pumped, I can feel the blood pumping and my heart thumping ready for a good fight.

"Come on problem child," he says as he takes a deep breath pulling his capture device. I move quickly towards him ready to try and punch him in the face but fail utterly. As I am about to reach him, he has moved to the side out of my attack and a second later I feel his foot kick me in my side sending me tumbling over. I try to counterattack quickly recovering and leaping at him, he saw this coming and I feel they capture device wrap around my upper body and lob me back into the dirt.

"Well, this is fun," I say feeling at least five or six bruises form on my side, but I push myself up to look at him.

"Not good enough. You rely on your quirk too much for your combat abilities. You need to train more. What happens when you can't use your quirk because it may cause too much damage to the surroundings? Or you face someone with a similar quirk to yours? You need to learn to fight properly." He says as I prepare to rush him again, I start but a second later I feel my body completely encased in the capture device. I can't move I have been captured.

"Dammit," I say into the dirt.

"My quirk gives me an advantage, but I don't win because of it. If my opponent has combat training, I am going to have a hard time. I focused my time on learning on how to fight, I am a black belt in karate, and I am trained in close to ten different martial arts and street fighting forms. You need to plan for if you can't use your quirk or if you lose it. Ever wonder how Mirio lasted so long against Overhaul? His quirk didn't allow him to hit harder, his quirk have him the ability to hit places usually unreachable. If you didn't have overwhelming power compared to Overhaul, now I know you would have lost. Just think about that." He says before releasing his capture device around me and walking away leaving me bloody and in the dirt. "I don't mean to be harsh, but I need to make sure I do everything I can to make sure you don't die out there. Maybe that day where your quirk won't be useful won't come but I just want you to be ready." He says before walking away.

_He is right. I need to find someone to help me learn how to fight without my quirk._

I think as someone places their hands one. "Hey, Deku, are you alright?" Uraraka asks as I look up, I am greeted with the warm sight of her chocolate eyes. Which makes my heart warm and get ready to explode.

"Yeah I am ok," I say smiling back, feeling better by having her close. Then I realize we are in the middle of the class and everyone is standing causing me to grow red in the face.

"I will go get you some medical supplies," she says skipping off, as she does, I sit up to see Shoto standing there his eyes wide like an owl. As I look, I see fear. As he walks over to me, I notice he is as white as a ghost. He leans over and whispers,

"We have to ask our partners to go to the festival." And then I go wide owl as well my mind starts racing and a second later, I have to actually ask her to come with me as a date. My mind crashes and with that I blackout.

* * *

[Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. What did you think of this kinda musical chapter? Did you go look for the song to play in the background while you read it? I would recommend doing it, I have a link for a youtube bellow for it. Now I hope you enjoyed a few of the teases this chapter for future events, I needed to do some prep work here for future chapters this Arc and next. Promise it will make sense later on just need to be patient. Anyway tell me what you thought. I also have another story set in the MCU, has more action in it and is a ShuriXPeter story set after Endgame So please go check it out please. Now remember, GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!]

watch?v=SoaAb5MnKtY


	16. Arc 3 Chapter 3: Dates

Arc 3: Chapter 3: Dates

* * *

**Izuku POV:**

"Are you sure your ok?" Todoroki asks clearly distressed,

"For the hundredth time yes, it's fine," I lie still feeling the extreme pain in my side from my training battle with Aizawa. "It's a nice sunset," I say turning my attention away from my worried friend to look out at the orange sky.

"Yeah, Momo made me an orange pillow, she said it reminded her of my flames, but I say it looks more like a sunset," Todoroki responds joining me at looking out at the sky,

"The roof is the best spot at this time of day I am surprised not more of us watch the sunset," I say surprised still watching the sun slowly set behind the buildings of UA. "You should bring Momo up here I am sure she would love to read and watch the sunset," I say, thinking she would probably really enjoy watching this. "I have to bring Uraraka up here sometime," I say as I think the sun turns into her smiling face.

"Speaking of our romantic partners we still have to ask them out to the festival next week, we are running out of time," Todoroki says clearly nervous, I have only seen him like this once before which was going on his first date with Momo.

"Yeah I forgot that's why we came up here," I say sighing, as I turn my eyes to looking directly down, I watch as my class slowly comes back from their workouts and studying sessions.

"You got any ideas?"

"Nope," I say completely lost at this whole thing, "Your lucky you have been on a date with Momo, this is pretty much our first date, I want to find out what we are too. I think we are boyfriend and girlfriend, but I don't know honestly," I say still looking at our classmates walking in, all enjoying their time together.

"I am so nervous; I don't even know why. Whenever I think about asking her my heart starts skipping beats and my face turns a shade of red that would give your embarrassed look a run for its money," he says joking,

"My face does not get that red!" I call back, turning to him I see his eyebrows raised and I know he is right it does get red when I get embarrassed. "Point taken," I say defeated, "Honestly what if she says no to me, or worse she has been asked by someone else?"

"You and I both know that won't happen, you are both madly in love with each other it's just neither of you will admit it. I don't see why your so nervous," he responds flatly in his normal tone,

"Really? so why are you nervous then?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him, "I am hundred percent sure you two are in love," I say a little aggressive but nothing that would offend Todoroki.

"Point taken," he says defeated, "Anyway so you got any ideas?" he asks clearly trying to get the conversation back on track,

"Honestly no, I need time to figure out what to do and how. I never have any free time for just the two of us. The nightmares are still bad but that's just inappropriate to ask those sought of questions when your best friend no your partner is scared for their life or crying their heart out," I say defeated,

"Well how about we sleep on it, we could have some good ideas tomorrow, plus no more classes this week for us, all to prep for our performance next week, and seeing that neither of us are in it, " Todoroki says standing up,

"Yeah that's a good idea," I say just as the last beams of sunlight fade behind the UA buildings.

**Aizawa POV:**

I punch the bag, again and again, sweat dripping down my brow as I just go at this bag. One fist after another just laying into the bag, I feel my muscles burn but I don't stop I keep going. Again, and again I keep going until something cold touches the back of my neck. It sends shivers down my spine as if someone had dropped some ice down my shirt.

"Hey there hottie," a familiar kind voice says as they wrap their arms around my waist causing me to stop boxing. I feel safer and happier as I realize who my mystery hugger is.

"Hey there Emi, I thought you weren't going to be able to be here this week?" I ask confused but happy all the while. "I am so happy you're here though," I say undoing my boxing gloves.

"I got out early and if I catch the 6 am train I will make it just as classes start tomorrow, I haven't seen you in like forever," she hums as I feel her press her full body against my back making my heart skip a few beats.

"Well I don't mind this surprise," I say, happy to have any excuse to have Emi here.

"I brought dinner to cook seeing that I am surprising you and you probably didn't prepare to have me here," she says making my heart melt just thinking of her cooking,

"I love your cooking," I say pretty much drooling thinking of the last stew she made me and Eri. "I better go see what Eri is doing and get her ready for dinner," I say with a sigh as Emi releases me.

"You're such a good father," she says giving me a wink and a flick of her sea-green hair.

"I still haven't been able to get her to drop her calling Midoryia Dad," I say with a sigh remembering last week how he blacked out again. As I remember the scene, we both head inside together, as I enter I see a little white-haired angel playing with a Deku doll.

"SMASH!" she yells as the cardboard building comes tumbling down,

"She is so cute; I love her so much!" I hear Emi pretty much squeal as we both watch the cute little ball of energy.

"I know you do," I say kissing my perfect partners forehead before heading over to Eri. As I do, she ignores me continuing to smash some kind of bat-like monster.

"I will save all the people!" she yells as the toy Deku headbutts the bat monster thing sending him flying over and into the chair leg.

"Alright Eri, that's enough I think we need to get ready for dinner now," I say kneeling and giving Eri a smile.

"Do we have too! I still want to play with Deku!" she whines which makes my heartache, but I refuse to give in.

"I know how about after dinner?" I ask trying to convince her, which seems to work because with a slightly sad face she starts cleaning her toys up. "Thank you Eri, I will make sure you get an apple for dessert," I say patting her on the head.

I look over to Emi and I can smell something amazing being cooked in the kitchen. So, following the smell towards Emi. As I reach her, I decide I will take revenge and I wrap my arms around her waist, and I place my chin on her shoulder letting me watch her at work.

She just ignores me and continues working away a dinner, chopping onions and beans and putting them to what I assume is a stew. "See something you like?" she asks teasing,

"Nah smell something though,"

"You're lucky I find you funny," she says with a giggle, which makes my heart start to flutter.

"I want to ask you something," I say remembering this is a perfect time to make sure and I haven't completely miss planned.

"Of course, fire away," she says as she stirs the pot with our stew for dinner.

"Well, I just want to make sure you are still good for coming to the culture festival, Your still right to go?" I ask, her my heart thumping against my chest,

"Yeah I am excited to go!" she says making me internally sigh with relief and my heart decides to give my chest a rest.

_Alright, I just have to find a sitter for Eri while we are there. I hope Problem child doesn't mind looking after her.  
_

I think as I turn Emi to look at me, her eyes wide like an owl but filled with surprise at the sudden force of movement. "I love you Emi," I say going in for a kiss. As I reach her, she kisses me back send electricity down my back, as if the electricity was powering my heart it starts making it beat even faster making me deepen the kiss. Until I hear a Eri.

"EWWWWWWWWWW!"

**Izuku POV:**

**The next day,**

As I sit in front of the TV, I enjoy the peacefulness of my surroundings I am pretty much alone except for Momo who is doing a similar thing to myself.

_Honestly, it's nice to just relax and catch up on writing quick notes once and awhile, not while Mina is leaning over my shoulder demanding to look at her page or just anyone distracting me. Or Mineta getting strung up for some perverted thing. Honestly, I love them, but I miss moments like this where I can just sit and enjoy writing stuff about quirks._

I think to myself as I finish re-editing Uraraka's page with a new drawing of her and some hypothesis for potential moves and abilities she may be able to develop in the future. As I do, I hear footsteps behind me but I ignore them and continue working on now Kirishima's page.

Then the footsteps sound like stamps and are getting louder, as I look up I see Momo smiling the prettiest smile I have ever seen from her, not upper class or sassy but soft and gentle like a princess. As I turn my head slightly, I see a rigid Todoroki marching right past me all bright red in the face like a tomato.

As he stands in front of Momo I watch him fidget as if he had itching powder in his pants or ants in them. As I watch my friend, I hear not words but more grunts and stutters come from his mouth. I feel bad for my friend who is just a nervous wreck right now.

"Take your time Shoto," Momo says in an extremely gentle tone even calming me who wasn't even stressed.

"Will you…..Will yo….. Will you….UMMM," he stutters out almost forcing himself to say it, but then he stops moving he goes as still as a statue, "WILL YOU PLEASE ATTEND THE FESTIVAL AS MY DATE, PLEASE MOMO!" he practically yells at the top of his lungs before his nervous shakes returns. As I watch I am holding my breath waiting for Momo's response.

_When did he figure out how he is going to ask or got over his nerves?_

I think to myself. "Of course, I am so happy you asked me!" she says happiness leaking from her voice, then she pulls Shoto down onto her lap and almost like instincts he wraps his arm around Momo.

"Well I am glad that is over," he says with a sigh and a smile,

"How did you get over your nerves?" I ask nervously, staring right at my half red and half white-haired friend. I didn't even notice but my body has gone as hard as a rock waiting for his response, making what actually seconds feels like years. I feel like a student waiting for a wise old guru to finally impart some knowledge to a travelling student like in so many shonen Anime these days.

"Honestly, I practised in the mirror for all of last night and this morning. Just pretending to ask her over and over again." He says which makes me sigh because I don't have that sought of time with my training, "But honestly just forcing me to stand in front of Momo and ask kinda did it and hearing her voice make it so much easier to ask her. I don't know why I was having so many problems, just go to her now and find out." Shoto says making me stand up as if some kind of weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Thank you, Shoto!" I say excited and nervous all at the same time,

"No worries, do you even know where she is?" he asks and instantly I drop my head in shame, defeated by such a simple question.

"I do, she is in the classroom studying for finals!" Momo says, as if it was electricity, I feel my energy return to me and smile at the power couple.

"Thank you, thank you!" I exclaim before waving them goodbye. I walk straight out of there and towards the classroom deciding that it is a nice day to take a brisk walk instead of using my quirk. As I walk, I feel the cold air blow down my spine as if jack frost himself was just breathing down it. As I finally reach the main building, I sigh knowing there is no turning back.

_Alright, Izuku! You can do this just try!  
_

I think as I walk completely not watching where I am going. Crash. Is what I hear, and I hit the ground not hard but hard enough to send a shock up my spine. As I look around, I see scattered books everywhere and as I turn around, my heart starts skipping beats. She is right there.

"Ah Deku I didn't see you coming," she says as she starts collecting her books I knocked down,

"No no, my fault I was in my own little world," I say joining her in collecting her books, "I was hoping I could find you that why I am here," I say, as I do, I feel all my nerves return.

"Oh, that's good, I always enjoy your company," she says with a bright smile, which causes my heart to skip a few beats.

"I have a question for you actually," I say, nervously starting to fidget with my hair and finding an interesting spot on the floor to look at.

"Of course, ask away Deku," she says happily which doesn't help my nerves at all. Rather it turns them up to eleven.

"Well, Ummm, I was hoping…. You…me…go…yeah?" I manage to stutter out,

"I would love to go to the festival with you!" she exclaims reducing all my nerves to ash and making me whip my head to look directly at her, her eyes sparkling with excitement and happiness.

"How did you?" I stutter out still confused how she figures out what I wanted to ask,

"I have known you almost a year, of course, I know how to interpret your stuttering," she says before leaning over, "Even your mumblings," she whispers, causing my cheeks to explode with heat and I assume a shade close to crimson.

"I was so nervous, thank you so much Uraraka!" I say smiling,

"Well that is another thing I like about you; I find it cute." She says before she hugs me, as she does, I feel my heart start to thump against my chest. "Now let's get back to the dorms, I never get to spend time with you that much anymore since exams are coming up," she says, as we stand up together.

"Ah, Midoryia!" I hear just as we are about to leave, as I turn around, I see Mr Aizawa running towards us.

"Hello, Mr Aizawa," Uraraka and I say in unison, just as our teacher reaches us. As I take a better look, I notice he is all red in the face and looks rather out of it.

"Are you alright sir?" I ask concerned,

"Yeah, I thought you were still in the dorms and you weren't, I wanted to speak to you privately, but since you two are both her I might as well tell you both." He says as he pulls out a small black box, "I need you to promise me you won't say a word," he says his face deadly serious.

"Yes sir," we say again in unison,

"Well Emi and I have been a couple for a bit now, I am going to ask her to marry me during the fireworks at the culture festival." He says as he opens the box to reveal a silver ring with a stone I can only describe as a sea-green.

"It's beautiful Mr Aizawa," Uraraka says in awe of the ring,

"It is amazing!" I say nodding in agreement,

"Well I need you to look after Eri for the festival please!" he begs,

"Of course, we would love too," Uraraka says quickly before I can even respond,

"Yeah its all good sir," I say,

"Thank you!" he says smiling, I internally sigh and slightly disappointed.

_Oh well, I love Eri, but I really did want some alone time to enjoy each other's company at this festival, but it's the right thing to do. I hope Mr Aizawa gets the answer he wants._

I think to myself as my teacher walks away back down the hall clear happiness in each of his steps.

* * *

[Hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. I just released my NaruTen story, on my profile so please go and check that out. I will be updating that story tomorrow and this one will be updated with a massive chapter around this time next week. We will be going to the actual festival, some heart filled Eri and some lovey IzuOcha. Anyway, Remember, GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!]


	17. Arc 3 Chapter 4: The Festival

IzuOcha Arc 3 Chapter 4 The Festival

[Alright new chapter here we go!]

* * *

**Izuku POV:**

"Alright what to wear?" I say to myself standing in front of my closet in just my boxers. Literally shaking with nervousness while I stare at the collection of clothes I had. Jackets, shirts, pants, vests and event singlet tops all look like evil monsters ready to leap out and kill me or worse ruin my date.

_Come on Izuku! Pull yourself together. You can't go naked and you have less than an hour before your meant to meet her downstairs!_

I mentally scream at myself, when I see it on my chair. "Of course, Momo you are an angel," I say to myself as I quickly grab a white collared shirt from my cupboard followed by dark green pants a similar colour to my hair. Then I turn around to see it, my jacket. A present from Momo,

_**An early that morning:**_

"_Momo I can't have that! It looks so expensive!" I say staring at the leather jacket,_

_"I insist green isn't my colour and neither is pink. It reminded me of Uraraka and honestly, I thought you should wear it when you go out with her sometime." Momo explains to me calmly, as I look at the dark green leather jacket with bright pink lining.  
_

"_It really does remind me of Uraraka," I say sighing with a thoughtful smile,_

"_Take it, it is just your size and take it as a thank you present for coming to save me and Todoroki when we went on our date," she says with a million-dollar smile._

_**Back in the present:**_

I quickly button up my shirt all except the top button, then tucking my shirt into my pants. I put some cologne, which smells athletic and fit. Finally, I put on the jacket and look at myself in the mirror.

_I hope this looks good enough, I just want to make today perfect and I don't want to ruin it before we have even started._

I think to myself before picking up my wallet and phone. I sigh trying to release any tension inside me, but I can't. I feel like I am a spring, all wound up and full of tension. "Alright time to check I have everything." I say to myself in the mirror, "Jacket, shirt, pants, cologne, phone, wallet and around fifty bucks," I say to myself and the more I do the more I start to notice I am shaking even worse.

_COME ON! YOU ARE GOING TO TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL AGAIN AND ASK WHAT THEY ARE! YOUR GOING TO MAKE HER SMILE AND BE A GENTLEMAN WHILE ALSO LOOKING AFTER ERI AND MAKES SURE SHE HAS A GOOD TIME!_

I mentally scream at myself just as I look at my phone and see the time. "Shit!" I say as I see it is 5:56 pm just four minutes before we are meeting. So, I power walk out the door not wanting to make myself smell of sweat.

As I walk, I feel my body start to pull me away, my nervousness pulling against me even moving forward. I feel like I am trying to swim upstream. But I somehow make it, I somehow manage to swim upstream and I wait at the bottom trying to think what I forgot.

_FLOWERS!_

I scream to myself before sighing knowing I have already ruined this date by forgetting to get her even a rose or any flower for that matter. As I look up, I see a girl dressed all in pink, from her short shorts to her top which reads, "If lost return to my King.". Then I see my friend dressed in a red shirt and blue jeans, the shirt reading, "I am King,". Which makes me giggle knowing that before the end of the night Mina would have run off at least twice to look at something.

"Hey, Midoryia, how do you like my King shirt?" Kirishima asks, to which I give him a Cheshire cat grin and thumbs up.

"Your shirt is super tight, I got it small on purpose my King. So, when you flex in it you will tear the sleeves off," Mina says as she runs her fingers over Kirishima's chest causing my cheeks to heat up at such clear vulgar intentions. My cheeks probably looking like Kirishima's hair, a hardy crimson.

"You both look great," I manage to stutter out as they start heading towards the door behind me, as Kirishima passes me he slaps me on the back clearly trying to give me a confidence boost but all it does is start my shaking back up.

A second later Mina leans into my ear and whispers, "Don't get any funny ideas, with your family outing tonight, no baby-making after the date. You're not married yet," which gets an instant response from me, I feel myself burn up the heat being almost unbearable. But I feel frozen my shaking has left me for now in its place a rigidness has replaced it. If I was to guess I would say I look like a redpoll.

I hear more movement from the stairs, as I look up, I see Todoroki arm in arm with Momo. Both wearing matching red outfits, Momo wearing a long red dress with a white blouse, while Todoroki is wearing a red collared shirt with matching red pants. All a hardier red than the crimson of Kirishima or Todoroki's hair it reminds me more of a maroon. "Ah look Todoroki, he is all cute looking in his green and pink leather jacket!" squeals Momo which causes my cheeks to probably grow a purple colour as they heat up even more.

"He looks like he is going to be sick," Todoroki states bluntly, "Just breathe," he says before turning to Momo, "Remember to hold my left side so I can warm you up seeing that you refused to wear a jacket." Says as he walks past me placing a hand on my shoulder which makes me feel safer and I feel less nervous. It feels as if his quirk was to release stress from my body by just a touch.

Then I see Momo come up to me, "Just be yourself and you will be alright. She will be just as nervous as you tonight. Just breathe and enjoy yourself," she says calmly, "Also she is going to fall head over heels for you in that suit," she says winking at me and moving off towards the door.

So, I take her advice, I try and slow my breathing and try to get myself under control. Slowly but surely, I do but then I hear graceful footsteps from the stairs. As I turn, I feel my heartbeat going a million miles per hour, increasing as I turn in slow motion. As I finally see the source of the sound I stop breathing and stare.

The source of the sound is my date, Uraraka. Dressed in a dark green skirt that matches my hair. While wearing a white collared shirt with green dots on it, she is holding what looks like a black coat in her arms, she is the most dazzling sight I have ever seen. Her hair is in its usual bob, but I notice two green ribbons, one on either side of her hair.

That is when I notice she is slightly red in the cheeks and seems to be breathing erratically like I was a few seconds ago.

_Come on Izuku says something! This is your date; say she is beautiful or pretty. But what if she doesn't like that and I ruin this evening! Oh, what if she notices I have no flowers and walks away? What if I am not dressed nicely enough? Shit, should I apologize? Should I beg for forgiveness?  
_

"Deku you look so handsome, I didn't know you liked pink, It makes you look pretty cute," She stutters out as she slowly and cautiously tries to walk towards me, her face flush with redness making her look even more adorable.

_Don't stutter!_

"Thank…. You…...Uraraka…...The…Pink re….minds….me…of….you," I manage to stutter out,

_Dammit! _

I mentally scream at myself, while moving to look her directly in the eyes I can see surprise written on them but also happiness. "Well I wear green because it reminds me of you, it makes me feel safe," she stutters,

_Come on be a man, tell her she is beautiful!_

"Uraraka," I pretty much yell suddenly, making her jump and I try and regain my composure, "You… look… Beautiful tonight," I let out, as with every word I feel redness crawl onto my cheeks and face. But what I see makes them even redder, she has a soft smile, a smile full of light and happiness. Nothing as large as Ms Joke but small carry more emotions to me making me feel happy and warm inside.

"Let's go Deku," she says taking my arm just like Momo did with Todoroki, as we walk out the door we both shiver from a cold breath from the breeze. It was as if Jack frost had blown down our collars, it's not a winter cold but it is nippy. "Sorry about wearing gloves Deku, I don't want you floating away if I touched you," Uraraka says holding up her hand to reveal a dark green glove that matches her skirt and my hair.

"It's ok, you look cute with them on," I say as I feel the nervousness return to my body as I realise what I let slip out, all I get in response was another smile still filled with happiness and warmth. "I hope Eri is ready when we get there," as we just make it to the teacher's accommodation. As we knock on Mr Aizawa's door it instantly swings open to reveal Mr Aizawa, his eyes filled with relief and I see him physically drop his shoulders and relax as he sees us both.

"Ah good, you're here, alright," he says as he turns and calls out, "ERI! Deku and Uraraka are here! They are waiting for you," as he does what sound like a tornado approaches crashing and banging their way towards us. As I expect a little demon to appear but not a little girl dressed all in white, a little angel. She is wearing a white dress similar to what she wore before but also have a white jacket covering her top.

"Oh, Eri you look so cute! I love your Dress," Uraraka says kneeling down to Eri and taking a better look at the white girl's hair but as I take a better look it looks more grey or blue now,

"Eri what happened with your hair?" I ask while taking a better look at it, and confirming it is no longer pale white but a blueish grey.

"I don't know," she responds with a shrug looking confused but adorable,

"It has to do with the use of her quirk, if she uses it too much her hair goes extremely white like how you first met her, but since coming here she doesn't have to use it extensively so it is reverting to its natural colour now." Mr Aizawa explains,

"That makes sense, that is so cool, your hair is beautiful Eri," I say patting her head gently careful to not mess it up.

"Anyway, you kiddies have fun! Lots of stuff to do," Mr Aizawa says practically pushing Eri out the door and quickly closing it,

"Well good luck Mr Aizawa," I say to the closed-door before looking down at a sad and confused Eri who is also looking at the door. Her face looks similar to a puppy dog who just watched its owner walk out the door for work. "Hey Eri, are you alright?" I ask concerned by the silence and the staring at the door.

"Did he want to get rid of me? Did I do something wrong?" she asks her voice threatening to break down into tears any second now.

"No, he just wants to do something that is extremely stressful and he needed his full attention, you will find out as soon as you get home I know it, anyway he wanted you to have a good time tonight so let's go. Have you ever had I candy apple?" I ask hoping to get the girl to forget this whole scene by introducing her to another apple food.

"No! What are they? Are they like apples?" she asks and the confusion and sadness has blown away in the wind, replaced by excitement and happiness. So, trying to keep that spirit I motion for her to walk in front of Uraraka and I.

As we walk towards the festival, it slowly becomes more and louder. The sounds of drums, games and music all echo in my eardrum. The sound makes me feel excited and more relaxed as we approach the first set of vendors. Mostly food and carnival games all being played by our peers.

Eri walks extremely slowly in awe of the whole thing, I guess she has never seen so many different lights and sounds all in the one place. "Deku! Deku! Deku!" Eri yells jumping for joy and excitement, which draws my attention to a strongman carnival game. The top prize is a big fluffy Aizawa or the space hero Number 13, which causes me to giggle at the sight of a big fluffy Mr Aizawa. "Please Mr Deku I want I want I want!" she pleads with me jumping up and down giving me puppy dog eyes, I just can't refuse.

"Alright Eri," I say pulling out my wallet and walking towards the man who looks like an average guy except for on one hand he has a red and black magnet replacing the hand. "Can I have a crack at this?" I ask the man,

"Yeah sure, there is the hammer, all quirks are allowed. The aim is to hit the top," he says as he points to an extremely oversized hammer about half the size of me with a massive head the size of my chest if not bigger. "I will be impressed if you can lift the dam thing!" he says as I walk over to the hammer.

Smiling I feel the energy course through my veins, it feels like I am Thor or a god of Thunder. But I steady my breathing and reduce the crackling of lightning behind me. Then I reach for the hammer, I would guess I am at 2 or 3% full power and I pick it up with one hand as if it was nothing. As I turn around the guy's mouth is on the ground.

"So, I just have to get it to hit the top for first prize, right?" I ask, to which all I get is a nod. So, I grab the handle with my other hand and I take one deep breath. Then I swing, as hard as I can slamming it into the metal plate, I watch as the red ball travels up towards the top, at a speed close to Iilda with his quirk. As I continue to watch it, I see the ball strike the top and then the cap flies off and it just keeps going up and up. As this happens, I see the man with the magnet hand put his hand in the air and the cap and ball starts floating down and reattaches itself as if nothing had happened.

"Well, congratulations kid you won the first prize!" He exclaims pointing to the massive dolls of Mr Aizawa and Number 13.

"I will take an Aizawa one please," I say as he hands over the massive soft toy to me, then I hand it to Eri who looks ready to explode with excitement. "Alright, that's interesting," I say as I notice the feet and hands of the toy are Velcro. "Let me put him on like a backpack so you don't have to hold him while you walk," I say as I put Aizawa on Eri's back and attaches the feet to the hands like a little backpack.

Then we continue, walking past more and more vendors, all selling candy floss and other sugary treats that would make anyone's mouth water. Then I feel something brush against my hand, something soft something like a glove. Then it grabs me, I look down and I see Uraraka's hand intertwined with mine. As I look up, I see her face is bright red and it also causes my cheeks to heat up.

_I have never held hands with a girl like this. I know it is romantic but what do I say? How do I make this not awkward?_

I think to myself as I feel something come over me something instinctual. I squeeze her hand not hard just a little to try and convey that I like it. As I do, I notice her eyes turn to meet mine, soft and warm like a hot chocolate. Then I feel it a slight squeeze back and I know that means she likes it too, as we walk hand in hand and Eri dances around in front of us I feel my heart ready to beat out of its chest.

Then Eri stops and is staring at another vendor, her eyes wide with surprise. As I turn my head, I see it too, the candy apples. I sigh knowing what is coming next, "Deku can I have one please!" she asks pointing towards the candy apples, to which I nod and pull out my wallet with my free hand not letting go of Uraraka's hand.

As I pay and the man hands over the candy apple, I notice Eri drooling onto the ground next to me. Her eyes sparkling as she watches the apple in motion. It makes my heart fill with joy and happiness for some reason I feel at home with Eri and Uraraka by my side.

"Here you go Eri," I say handing it to her and patting her head again. As she begins to lick it her face explodes with a bright beautiful smile, then I turn to see Uraraka staring right at me her smile softer, but it is just as bright as Eri's.

_You are truly beautiful Uraraka._

**Jirou POV:**

"_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight__"_

As I finish, I open my eyes to see around a few hundred people all intertwined and slowly dancing together smiles on every single one of their faces. Then the crowd erupts making me jump a little, as they all clap and cheer making my heart beat faster and faster.

"That was amazing!"

"Encore!"

"Please marry me!"

Are just some of the cheers I hear as I wave at all the people cheering and having a good time. As I hold the microphone I take a deep breath and start speaking, "Thank you, everyone, for coming and watching 1A's music performance I hope you all have a wonderful evening and I hope to see you all around the festival!" as I do I wave and so does the rest of us. As we do one by one the other members of the performance come forward, bow and then walk off. Leaving me last one on stage, so following their lead I bow I walk off.

"The lights where amazing! Kaminari is so awesome, he made all those lights dance on stage and the fireworks! That was so good, also that smokescreen into the crowd was so good!" Mina squeals as I walk in.

"Yeah, I want to tell him how good a job he did!" I say walking past Mina and start heading to the back where Kaminari should be hanging out and finishing up his job.

_He made my day by doing such an amazing light show!  
_

I think as I go to round some boxes, then I hear something strange. Something I didn't expect to hear today of all days.

"So, do you have the file? You know your little sister and mother depends on it. Plus, if you did well, we can offer you a place among us!" a high voice asks, I recognize it, but I am not sure where from.

"Just don't hurt them, I never even wanted to be a hero, I only joined because of you guys. I wanted to do this stuff." I hear Kaminari say as I peek around the box to see a girl standing in next to Kaminari, dressed in a high school uniform. Dirty blonde hair on top of her head and an evil psychotic smile.

"Oh, it's ok, just give me the file and soon we can stop all this playing and we can let your mother and sister go, your lucky our boss was so nice after your father passed away. Usually with a debt that big he goes and kills the family, but he liked you so be happy, your alive and training to be a stupid hero!" the blonde girl continues, then I recognize her Toga.

"Here take the files on Midoryia, it has everything about his quirk, family and even what he likes to do when he has time off. I almost got caught pulling this off the system. Just take it and go, the show is over, and people will be looking for me." He grumbles angrily with the villain.

I don't hang around any longer, I sneak away out of earshot and sight.

_I can't tell anyone about this, if they find out he is a traitor he will be expelled and arrested, and his family probably butchered because of it. So, I just have to trust that he can get himself out._

I think as I find a spot away from the festival just to sit and think about everything I just heard, as I do I realize that my heart feels like it has a hole in it and then I feel the tears rolling down my cheek. I don't know why I feel like this or why I even care but I just keep crying and crying as the sun starts to set and I see the sky turn orange.

**Izuku POV:**

As we pass the main stage still hand in hand. I feel a small smile come over me as I look over to see Jirou taking a bow and waving as she walks off stage.

"She has one amazing voice," Uraraka says smiling as I notice her watching the main stage as well, her face filled with that soft smile again.

"I want to sing with her!" Eri exclaims jumping around with excitement as we continue to walk on, watching more and more couples like us pass all smiling and laughing and enjoying their night together.

As we pass another candy apple vendor, I get Eri another one which makes her explode with joy as she continues to eat and dance around in front of Uraraka and I. As we walk for another thirty seconds in silence, I feel a tug on my arm, the arm that Uraraka is holding.

As I turn to look, I see her staring and drooling at a stand, just like Eri was when she saw candy apples. Her eyes sparkling with excitement. As I follow her eyeline I see a stand with Mochi her favourite food in it.

Then she sighs, I see her eyes lose its sparkle and her body slouch a little. The drooling stops and I feel her hand become sad and losing some of its warmth. Then it hits me,

_She doesn't have the money her parents are poor and Mochi especially hand made at a festival would be extremely expensive. _

So, I do the only logical thing, "Eri!" I call as Eri notices my call and follows me towards the stand now dragging Uraraka behind me.

"No Deku what are you!" she calls protesting as I continue to drag her towards the Mochi stand. "Deku please you don't," but I cut her off before she can protest anymore.

"Can I have your biggest box of Mochi please?" I ask the kind old lady running the stand,

"Of course," she says as she goes around picking up a large variety of Mochi in all different colours.

"Deku it's so expensive, you shouldn't have spent so much!" Uraraka says her tone upset and worried, her face still sad.

"It's ok because this is a date, I know your family isn't that rich. I want to do this for you because I can't stand the sight of you being so sad during our date. I just want to make you smile and I know it's your favourite food." I say as I hand over the large sum of money from my wallet to the kind old lady. Taking the large pink box in return, filled with Mochi.

So, I hand the box straight over to Uraraka, "For you," I say staring right into her eyes, her eyes starting to warm up which makes my heart beat faster and faster. As she takes the box from my hands, I see her face explode with a bright smile that would put the setting sun to shame.

"Thank you, Deku, your so kind to me." She stutters out still staring directly at me, as I bask in the warmth of her eyes for what feels like years and years.

"Ewwwww! Screams Eri breaking the moment between me and Uraraka to look at her with eyebrows raised, "If you two kiss I will scream," she threatens making me smile and I notice Uraraka is smiling as well.

"Alright Eri, I know a good place to watch the fireworks, the sun is going down anyway, it's right under the tree we sit at for lunch sometimes," I say to her, as I finish she starts marching towards the tree's general direction.

As I go to follow, something soft and warm and caring presses against my cheek. As I put my hand to spot, I feel it is slightly wet, I turn to see a bright red Uraraka. "Thank you for the Mochi Deku. You're the nicest and most caring man I know," she says before taking my hand and squeezing it. Making me feel happy and safe to be in contact with her again and it confirms something,

_I am in love; I know it now. I love you Uraraka with all my heart._

* * *

[Alright thank you for reading, please leave a comment or review! I love hearing feedback so please give it all to me! Tell me what your favourite moment was during the chapter, did you like the festival? Also just wanted to say that there will be one more chapter this arc, it will be called,

**Fireworks**

Also, please if you haven't read my NarutoxTenten fic on my account I think if your a fan of naruto or my style of writing you will enjoy it.

It will be out early next week, depending on my internet. Anyway, Remember GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!]


	18. Arc 3 Chapter 5: Fireworks

IzuOcha Arc 3 Chapter 5 Fireworks

[Final chapter for this Arc! I am excited for you guys to read this!]

* * *

**Uraraka POV:**

As we walk, hand in hand I can feel the warmth seeping from him into my hand even though I am wearing a glove. His hand is rough with scars from any training sessions and countless battles but all I feel when I touch them is safe, not disgust most girls would feel just looking at them, I feel happy and safe. Knowing that Deku sacrifices everything to protect people, to be the hero I aspire to be. I think that is the reason I have fallen in love with him.

His generosity knows no bounds, even getting me a box of mochi just minutes before knowing I didn't have the money and it being extremely expensive, but he got them anyway. I can't stop my small glances at him, his outfit every time I look at it makes my cheeks grow warm. Even seeing Eri smile her widest doesn't bring that amount of warmth it does just thinking something about Deku.

"Eri please don't run off ahead!" he calls to the little girl as she gets a little far ahead as the sun is starting to set, letting the darkness surround us.

"Alright!" she calls back, dancing in front of us. As I look up, I see it, the hill with the cherry blossom tree that Deku, Iida, Todoroki, myself and even Momo sometimes all sit under in the hot weather enjoying our lunch and talking without a care in the world.

As I look, I see two figures sitting down from the top a bit, both slender but as I look to the outlines of their hair, I recognise them instantly.

"Hey Midoryia, Uraraka!" Momo calls motioning us over to Todoroki and herself, as we reach them, I notice they are hand in hand extremely close together. "You look so cute Eri!" she calls out as Eri walks into their vision.

"Thank you, Ms Doll," she says happily, looking at Momo.

"Hey, do you want to stay with us for a bit let Uraraka and Deku have some alone time?" Momo asks Eri, smiling a million-dollar grin.

"No," Eri responds pouting making me giggle but also making my heart sink,

_I would have liked some alone time with Deku because this is our first date.  
_

"What about now?" Momo asks with a tiny evil grin as she pulls out a candy apple and I can see Eri's eyes goes wide with excitement.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she squeals running over to Momo and jumping into her lap. Eri literally shaking with excitement as she stares at what will be her fourth candy apple.

"Go on you two enjoy some time together, me and Eri are going to watch the fireworks together and eat candy apples." She says, smiling at me and Deku.

"THANK YOU MOMO!" I mouth as Deku starts to move up the hill suddenly, as we reach the top wordlessly, he sits down against the tree and I follow. Not caring who sees me, I wrap my arm around his waist and pull myself in as close as I can. Placing my head on his shoulder, enjoying the physical contact that isn't related to nightmares or having to comfort each other.

As I try to subdue the heat on my cheeks I listen to his body and I hear his heartbeat. It beats faster and faster. I then suddenly feel his arm wrap around me and pull me closer leaving almost no part of my side with no physical contact.

_Thank you Deku, this is the perfect way to finish tonight._

I think as with my other hand I pull out the box of Mochi. I quickly place one in my mouth and it explodes in sweetness as I feel my favourite food disappear down my throat. It is the best tasting Mochi I have ever had, "Thank you again for this Deku," I say before he can speak my body has taken overtaking another Mochi and place it right in his mouth as he goes to speak.

His cheeks explode into a red, even brighter than Kirishima's hair. His eyes wide like an owl in surprise, as I drop the Mochi onto his tongue and remove my hand. As he nervously starts to close, I feel my mouth form a small smile. Hopefully expressing that it is alright. As he swallows the Mochi I start to giggle, not knowing what has come over me I just can't stop. My cheeks are bright red and burning but I don't care one bit, just as long as I am in his arms I don't care.

"Thank you for today, it made me feel like a princess the way you treated me, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way," I say resting my head again on his shoulder just as the sun finally sets.

**Momo POV:**

"So Eri are you enjoying the candy apple?" I ask looking down to see Eri quickly turn her head back around, clearly pretending to not be looking up the hill towards Uraraka and Midoryia. I sigh at the sight of the little girl's innocence act.

"Yes, Ms Doll it is delicious, thank you for giving it to me," she says as she watches the sun descend behind the last of the buildings turning the warm dusk to the starry night. As I look down, I see Eri looking up the hill again.

"Eri give them some alone time," I say stroking her head trying to think of something to distract the girl. "Hey Eri, have you ever seen fireworks before?" I ask curiously still stroking her head gently,

"No, apparently according to Deku they are beautiful! With lots of lights and colours, he keeps telling me that he can see firework in my eyes whenever he sees me eating an apple, but I don't know what they are," she says with a defeated shrug, which causes my heart to squeeze and I know how I am going distract her.

"Well Deku is right, I see them in your eyes too sometimes," I say as I hold out my arm and reveal some skin. As I do, I focus my quirk sending small sparkles from my arm, which sends tingles up my arms like little electric shocks.

As I finish, I pull out a pair of green miniature night vision goggles just the right size for Eri. "What are those?" she asks curiously staring at the green goggles that just came from my arm.

"Well these are night vision goggles; you need to find the correct roof that has a cart on them, then you need to keep watching because if you don't you will miss it," I say handing over the goggles, as she takes them and puts them to her eyes she starts searching the rooftops of the school. Moving her head side to side over-enthusiastically.

"I see it. I see it," she squeals almost jumping out of my lap as she points to a rooftop right across from the hill on the opposite side of the festival.

"Yeah that makes sense they put it on top of one of the training facilities," Shoto says nodding with a small smile that makes my heart flutter.

"Yeah, so keep watching without the goggles now. Because from that cart an explosion of light will occur, shooting a bright light right into the air which will explode into many colours and shapes. Some even make whistling noises, but you have to watch otherwise you will miss it." I say to Eri who nods vigorously and stares directly at where the cart would be approximately. As I begin to stroke Eri's hair again I hear a bang.

As I look up, I see the first firework shoots into the sky and explode adding more twinkling lights to the already beautiful starry sky. As I look down, I see Eri staring in awe mouth open with her full attention focused on the colour lights exploding right in the sky.

"They are so beautiful," Eri mumbles to I assume herself, as I hear that my heart squeezes at the cute sight of Eri staring at the beautiful night sky. Then I feel a pair of eyes staring at me, as I turn to meet them, he opens his mouth,

"I want you to meet my mother, I want to show her that someone else loves and cares for me like she does. I want her to be proud of the man I have become thanks to you and my friends." He says stuttering out the last part but managing to make it audible, which makes my heart begin to beat faster and faster.

"I would love to meet her. I love you Shoto," I say placing my head on his shoulder as I continue to watch the dazzling light show.

**Aizawa POV:**

As we walk past the last set of vendors hand in hand enjoying just the alone time we have together. As I look over, I see a small smile, the one I know meaning she is truly happy and is having a nice time with me. As I look up, I see the last of the sunset behind the teaching building next to me the sky turning from a fiery orange to a black starry one instead.

_Alright now or never._

I think as I pull out my capture device throwing it with one hand to wrap around a flagpole on the roof next to me. I move my hand quickly to wrap around Emi's waist and before we know it, we have swung up onto the roof.

"Aizawa what are we doing up here?" she asks extremely confused looking around at the dark rooftop,

_Alright, you can do this, she used to ask you every other day. You can do this; this is your one chance to make you both extremely happy._

I mentally scream at myself, but it doesn't help, my entire body starts shaking like an earthquake and I feel streams of sweat roll down my face. My entire body doesn't want to do anything but shake and sweat with nervousness.

_So, this is how it feels Midoryia, bloody hell._

I think as I watch Emi look at me, she moves quickly over to me. Going onto her toes and planting a kiss onto my forehead, with it my shakes disappear, my sweating stops, flowing away like waves in the sea.

"Take your time, I am not going anywhere," she says pulling a strand of her long sea-green hair behind her ear and waits gazing into my eyes with her two sea-green gems. With it, I pull out the black box and get down on one knee. As I open it, I see her eyes go wide like an owl, then bang the first fireworks go off.

"Emi Fukukado." I start managing to hold myself together, "Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" I ask with no stutters no nervous sweats anymore, then silence for what feels like years. I feel my world start to crumble around me, in the silence.

"YES, I would love to marry you! Oh, Aizawa! You made me the happiest girl alive, thank you so much! This ring is so beautiful, it looks just like the sea!" she yells jumping for joy like a madman. I watch my heart beating a million miles an hour, as I stand up and grab her hand and slide the ring onto her finger.

"It is a Tsavorite garnet, it reminded me of your hair and your eyes which look like the sea," I explain as I watch a small pink blush appear on her cheeks. Then she leaps at me planting her lips onto mine in the passionate and electric kiss. Shoving her tongue down my throat, her love and affection feel like it is being shoved into my mouth. So, I do the same, deepening the kiss, sending all my love and affection to my sea green-haired fiancé.

I don't care about the probably beautiful lights exploding around us, I only care about the most beautiful sight in front of me. I just can't take my eyes away from her even after we have separated for air, she is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen in my entire life.

**Izuku POV:**

As I am feeding another Mochi from the most beautiful girl in the world, I feel my heart racing a few million miles per hour, no ten million miles per hour, as I swallow the sweet mochi. Which tastes even sweeter than usual.

_Alright, Izuku this is your moment, this is what you wanted to do and say, just get it out. What's the worst that could happen?_

I think as I gulp, swallowing imaginary mochi. "Uraraka I don't want to upset you," I start no stuttering just yet, but I feel the nervousness sneaking behind me like a shadow on a sunny day, "but I have to know for sure," I say stuttering towards the end as I feel nervousness start to massage my shoulder, "What are we?" I ask as I watch her eyes grow in confusion, "Because I care about you so much and I want to be with you. Are we just extremely close best friends or are we something more? Or would you like to be something more?" I stutter out, every word, nervousness now strangling me, forcing me to stutter and feeling of sweat rolling down my forehead. In response, she sighs,

_Oh god, did I do something wrong? Did she not understand? Or does she want to get rid of me? Oh, I don't want to lose her, just after finding some happiness with her._

I think before she starts speaking, "I didn't know either, whenever we had alone time it was because of some nightmares and didn't seem like the right time." Her words soothing and soft, causing me to relax as if I was drinking tea or hot chocolate. "I care about you too; I want to be next to you as a hero and as a partner. I think you're the only one I feel safe with. You're the only one I have these warm feelings for in here." She says pointing to her heart as she does, I feel my own increase even further and I feel my cheeks grown hot.

"You get them too?" I ask pointing to my own heart to confirm to which she nods her face growing pink,

_It's time, just to get rid of any confusion, time to make things official, time to take a leap of faith._

"Uraraka, will you be my girlfriend?" I stutter out, trying to be a little confident at least. Then time freezes, her chocolate eyes staring into my own, I watch as I see her eyes start widening to be larger than some owls, her cheeks going from a soft pink to a deep red in a matter of seconds.

Then I hear a bang, knowing it is the fireworks I continue watching waiting for a response, "Yes!" she says as if a spell had been lifted her face erupting into a bright smile that would put the fireworks to shame. Her eyes now filled with love and affection, as I continue to stare into them. I see the dancing colours and explosions in her soft brown eyes matching what my heart has going on, love and happiness exploding within it, making my heart beat faster and louder than ever before.

_Time for me to make the first move for once._

I think, still starring into her eyes. Then I lean in quickly, placing my lips on hers, quickly giving a peck hopefully the right way since I have never kissed anyone before. Her eyes going wide with surprise then I watch her have a blue screen of death moment and she falls unconscious into my arms. All within a matter of seconds after asking her out.

I place her head on my shoulder, making sure she is comfortable. I grab her and hold her even closer as I watch her sleep on my shoulder. "Your so cute when you sleep," I say to my new beautiful girlfriend.

"Thank you Izuku, I will always have a place in my heart for you, forever and always. Thank you for being with me," she mumbles sleepily, causing me to blush and turn a pink colour, in response I turn my head and kiss her forehead and I see her lips turn up just a bit.

"I won't ever leave you Ochaco,"

* * *

[Alright, that's the end of this Arc, please tell me what you thought, your comments and reviews are extremely useful and insightful! Without them, I wouldn't be able to improve! Now please tell me what your favourite part of the chapter is? What is your favourite part of this arc?

Also, she says Izuku at the end because I thought it would give more meaning, rather than his common name, she uses Izuku to show how deeply she cares for him and not the hero, but the man behind the hero. Anyway, that's my reasoning for it at least.

Now usually I announce the next arc, but I am just trying to think of the name still, it will be good hopefully I will announce it in my authors update which will go out next week except for AO3, which I don't post them in, just go find me on Fanfic or Wattpad if you want to read it. I will be taking a small break from writing this story for a week or 2, I will post a mini-chapter in that time and the author's update. If you are bored I have my NarutoxTenten fic that has a few chapters up and I will be posting a new chapter for that end of this week. Anyway, remember, GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA]


	19. Arc 4 Chapter 1: Eri's Birthday

MHA Arc 4 Chapter 1

Arc 4: December

Chapter 1: Eri's Birthday

[Sorry about the wait guys, but I am back and back with a vengeance! I hope you guys really enjoy this new Arc! As you guys know it is called December and it will be more of a fluff focused chapter, I know some of you guys where I bit sad after the Kaminari reveal but what helps fix that is some adorable Eri and that's what I have right now! Have a good read!

**Bold is for change in Perspectives**

_Italics are for inner thoughts_

Just reminding you guys!]

* * *

**Uraraka POV:**

"

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been a while since I have written in here. I have been extremely busy these past few months since the Culture festival, it is finally December and it is the 21__st__. Eri's birthday. But not just that I have been so happy! Izuku is so kind, caring and he is the most perfect person ever. He wakes me up when I sleep in and he helps me to improve being a hero. But most of all he makes my heart leap out of my chest by doing little things, holding me, talking to me. Nothing has changed between us other than when we are alone, and we sit together making sure we are in physical contact. He makes me feel special._

_But what is amazing is how he is with Eri, she loves him, and I think when we give her our present, she is going to be the happiest little girl."_

I write into my diary, pouring my heart and soul onto the page, even though it's short I feel like I have spilled my entire heart on the page. I stand up cracking my stiff neck, as I do, I look over to my phone to see it is around 6:30 am.

_Izuku should be awake now a bit to do his morning workout!  
_

I think as my heart turns into a little girl of me jumping for joy. I stretch my arm and smile at the thought of my little green boyfriend in his workout clothes. As I do my cheeks explode with heat, to stop it I slap my cheeks and decide I might as well help him get ready for his workout and send him off.

I stand up closing my diary and wandering out of my dorm and down to the kitchen. As I reach the bottom of the stairs, I hear a loud bang. As I hear the bang, I see a ball of green, fly across my vision and into the wall. It takes a second for my brain to compute the vision of green before my eyes go wide with shock.

I look over to the crater in the wall seeing my loving boyfriend in a smouldering heap on the ground. My heart as I look tightens and I race to his side. My legs moving before I could even make them. I kneel to look at his face covered in black soot. As I touch his face, I watch his eyes slowly flutter open. I watch as his eyes go wide with shock.

"Ochaco?" he squeaks out,

"Yes, it's me," I say running my hand through his broccoli green hair, "What are you doing at 6 am?" I ask as I sit down properly placing his head into my lap still staring into green eyes.

"I was baking a cake for Eri's birthday, but something went wrong and the oven exploded sending me flying," he says smiling making my heart jump, I watch his head turn to look towards the kitchen when I see the devastation, "Oh no!" he cries as I notice that almost all the ingredients have been in one form or another been destroyed. Then I feel something wet on my lap, I return my gaze to my boyfriend to see tears starting to fall from his eyes,

"Izuku?" I ask concerned still stroking his hair,

"I ruined all the apples, all the other stuff we have spares, but the apples are the most important bit!" he cries out, returning his gaze to my eyes. His eyes filled with fear and sadness, making my heart sink and my body to go stiff. "We can't make the apple pie or the apple cake," he says as he continues to cry.

I pick him up and hold him, seeing him like this makes me extremely sad and extremely emotional. I feel like my world has shattered around me. I feel his tears drip onto my shoulder as I hold him trying to recompose myself.

_Eri is going to be so upset, she loves Izuku if she sees him like this it would ruin her. Izuku no doubt will feel extremely guilty and feel like he has ruined her birthday. I must do something,_

I think to myself as I rub my boyfriends back ignoring how muscly and toned it feels. "Izuku, if we leave now, we might make it in time to make the apple pie and cake with the help of Momo, come on handsome let's go get ready for a quick outing," I say starting to separate us.

As I do my gaze wanders to Izuku his eyes no longer watering and his eyes wide as if someone had given him a surprise birthday party. "Really?" he whispers in disbelief,

"Yes," I say kissing his forehead and watching as my green Broccoli races away leaving only aqua lightening.

_His lightening he leaves behind is so cute!_

I think as I quickly run upstairs and start getting changed ready for a quick outing with Izuku. I put on long jeans and a long-sleeved pink shirt, as well as grabbing my green winter jacket.

I then race as fast as I can back downstairs, as I reach the bottom, I see Izuku in his green leather jacket he wore on our first date. I smile at him before I go to stand next to him,

"Ochaco…." He starts stuttering out my name, "You look beautiful," he quickly whispers just loud enough for me to hear. Causing my cheeks to explode with heat and a smile to print itself onto my face.

"Thank you handsome," I say taking his hand trying hard not to let my heartbeat out of my chest and all over the floor.

**Aizawa POV: **

I am sitting staring at the pink present on the table, it is 8 am and my entire body is nervously fiddling. First, it was the forks and then the plates then the knives.

_Why am I so nervous? It is a birthday present for Eri I don't understand why I am so nervous! Emi and I picked it. So, it should be perfect._

I think as I hear the sizzle of another pancake behind me being made, so with that, I start to fiddle with the present. As I start to touch the wrapping, I hear a sigh from behind me.

"Babe, please stop fiddling, let's talk about the wedding so you stop fiddling with everything," Emi says clearly done with my fiddling, "I love you babe but not your fiddling,"

"Alright, let's do that then," I say turning around to stare at the back of my sea green fiancé, as she moves gracefully through the kitchen, "Let's start with when," I say,

"Hmm, I want it to be a spring wedding, outside near the cherry blossoms," Emi starts as I imagine the cherry blossoms falling as she walks down the aisle, which sends shivers down my spine.

"That sounds perfect so in Spring break after school has gone out," I say agreeing with my lovely Fiancé ideas.

"Yes, and we must invite some or all your students, it will be nice, I know you have grown attached," Emi teases, "Especially Izuku, he is a good kid," Emi says which surprises me,

"You like him without even speaking to him that much?" I ask confused,

"Yeah, I can just tell he is a good kid," She says just as I hear small footsteps, as I turn my head I am greeted by the sight of a very half-asleep Eri in her little white nightgown, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good Morning Eri," I say turning fully around and bringing the present closer to the empty chair next to me, "Happy Birthday!" I say giving her a small smile.

As I do, I watch her eyes go wide in surprise, then she points to the pink box, to which I nod. She climbs up on the chair next to me and starts tearing apart the wrapping paper. I watch as the pink wrapping paper flies around and then floats to the ground like little pink paper snow. As the last piece of paper is torn away from a large soft toy All Might can be seen.

"It's from me and Emi, we hope you like it, apparently they are really popular this year, Midoryia I know will like it when you show him," I say just as Emi places a large plate of pancakes with a sliced apple on top in front of Eri. Her eyes go wide with surprise,

"Happy Birthday Eri," Emi says as she wraps her arm around my shoulder as we both watch her shovel pancakes into her mouth, as she does she starts crying.

"What's wrong Eri?" I ask leaning forward,

"So happy, no one has ever given me a present on my birthday!"

**Momo POV:**

"Alright so who is staying the day since it is a Saturday," I say wandering downstairs,

As I enter the room, I see my boyfriend breathing fire from his mouth in the kitchen, causing a small giggle to escape from my mouth. I turn to see Iida using his quirk to race around the lounge room, hanging streamers and balloons. So, I wander over to my boyfriend and see a list next to him, clearly written by Iida.

"Did you finish wrapping your present for her?" Todoroki asks, breaking my concentration on the list,

"Yes, I did, you are adding your part was really smart she is going to love it," I say just thinking of that tiny angel opening her presents tomorrow. "So, we have us, Mrs Midoryia, Mr Aizawa, Miss Joke and All Might attending Eri's birthday party," I say returning to look at the list,

"Yes, Kirishima wanted to be here but his brother is here and so he caught up with him before he goes back to France or was it Finland? Also, Nejire and Mirio are off to see Mirio's Parents since they are in town for one night," Todoroki says, just as I hear a bang,

I turn my head to see Midoryia and Uraraka hand in hand at the door, looking like popsicles. Then I notice what is in Midoryia's hand, a bag of apples. I watch as he marches towards me like a soldier almost dragging Uraraka along,

"Please help me make apple pie and Eri's cake!" he pleads bowing his head before me causing me to raise an eyebrow at Shoto to which he just shrugs.

"Of course, let's get to work,"

**Izuku POV:**

It was about midday when we returned, but the hours flew by after that. Hours in the kitchen, making apple-based products and a stew. Momo's help was instrumental, she helped me make the apple pie in record time and monitored the oven to make sure no more explosions occurred. As we worked in the kitchen, I would steal gazes as my friends would race around the room hanging streamers and balloons from anything and everything they could reach or float to.

"Midoryia, mind passing me the next batch of Candy apples so I can cool the toffee on the apples?" my half red, half white-haired friend asks, snapping me out of my own little world.

"Sorry, I am off with the pixies," I say handing him the next batch of mini candy apples, just as I hear the front door unlatch.

As I turn my head, I see the bright blonde hair of my idol, All Might, with a bright yellow pinstripe suit. Then I see a hair just like mine, as my eyes wander down, I am greeted by the sight of my darling mother,

"Izuku dear come here!" she calls holding her hands out for a hug,

"Hey mum," I say walking over and giving her a big hug,

"You have grown! For sure your almost taller than me!" she exclaims releasing me from our embrace.

"Thanks, mum, you should go take a seat on the couch, you too All Might, we are just preparing dinner and waiting for the birthday girl herself," I say motioning to the couch, which they accept and I head back to the kitchen to make another batch of mini candy apples,

"He has grown so much since I met him. He is quite an amazing boy your son is, you raised him right! I am proud to think that one day soon he will be my successor," All Might says extremely loud so everyone can hear, which gets a nudge from Shoto. As I look over to him, he grins,

"Secret love child," he whispers causing me to go red in embarrassment, but before I could say another word, I hear the front door again. I look up and I see Mr Aizawa, Miss Joke and Eri all walk in, not a second later we begin to sing.

"Happy Birthday to Eri!

Happy Birthday to you!"

As we sing, we all move closer together to surround the little angel all at once, I see her cheeks grow red and she tries to hide her face. As we finish, we all give her smiles brighter than the sun.

"Hey there, would you like your presents?" Momo asks, as she pulls out a box from behind her back, which as a response Eri gives furious nodding. "Here you go princess Eri, this is from me and Shoto," she says handing over the box.

I watch Eri tear through the paper, watching her tear through it makes my heart start to swell up in my chest and start feeling truly happy. As the last piece of paper falls away a collection of small apple beauty products, then something that makes my heart skip a beat.

A smaller version of me with Eri on my back. I watch Eri as she ignores the beauty products and picks up the doll of me, "DEKU! DEKU WITH ME!" She squeals and jumps for joy while my heart squeezes almost stopping all blood from being pumped.

"Would you like another present?" Iida asks, kneeling to Eri's height and pulling out a rather book like present,

"More?" she asks confused,

"Yes, Eri it's your birthday," Miss Joke says encouraging the little girl, which causes the little girl to nod to Iida and take the book like present. She tears through the paper as she did with the present before. She holds up a book, which the title says,

"_Heroing basics, for young inspiring heroes,"_

"I thought you may want to be like Deku when you are older so I thought you could start learning now," Iida says as he adjusts his glasses on his nose again and giving Eri a small smile before stepping back into the group.

"I have a present for you," All Might says kneeling on one knee in front of Eri,

"I got a Mr Funny hair doll today," she says nodding furiously at All Might, causing me to sigh at Eri's nickname for my idol.

"That is wonderful Eri, I hope you like it," All Might says giving her a nice big grin before handing over a small box and an envelope. "Now I got inspired by watching Deku training and since he is your favourite, I hope you will like it,"

As he speaks Eri opens, to show a necklace with a fist attached made of red and green gems, my eyes go wide with shock as I look at the extremely expensive piece of jewellery. The chain and everything else is silver.

"Wow," I say,

"The red is like when Deku activates his full cowling and the green is like his hair," Eri says smiling, causing my heart to start wanting to thump out of my chest.

_I am not sure how much more adorable Eri I can take!_

I think as I watch her open the envelope, as she opens it, I feel the entire room stops moving all eyes locked on the slip of paper. My muscles all frozen into place; my eyes glued to the check.

"Well this I thought would be a good idea, it's not much in the grand scheme of things for me, two million US dollars. I think that would be enough for her entire education," All Might says shattering the silence that had enveloped myself and the room. "I doubt that Eri Midoryia will stay with Mr Aizawa and Miss Joke when Young Midoryia graduates, and I know how hard it is for a beginner hero lacking funds and resources, it would be even harder with this little angel. So, it is just pocket change for me so don't think much of it," All Might say chuckling as I start to regain control over my body,

"Well I am going next," My mother says walking forward and placing a small present in front of Eri.

_If I know my mother this should be a jumper or sweater, she made me one at the same age and at the time it was way too big for me._

I think, remembering my seventh birthday many years ago. As I do, I watch the little girl tears apart the paper, to reveal just that a sweater that looks way too big for her now. "Wow Eri," Momo says as she holds up the Sweater, it is red with a green _"Midoryia,"_ written across it.

"I thought since she is part of the family now she should have one of our sweaters, I have been knitting it for close to two months now so I hope you like it," my mother says giving Eri a warm smile before stepping back into the circle.

"Uraraka is our present down here?" I ask her, stepping to stand beside her.

"Yes, I put it over by the kitchen so she wouldn't see it straight away," Uraraka says pointing to the side of the kitchen I wasn't working in. So, with that, I quickly collect the present and step forward with Uraraka,

"We have a joint present for you," I say bending down to Eri to hand her the large present, as before she tears through the paper to reveal Uraraka and mines present.

"We didn't know how many new clothes you had so we found a large collection of our old clothes and put them together," Uraraka says as Eri holds up my old All Might onesie, causing me to blush a little out of embarrassment.

"FUNNY HAIR ONESIE!" Eri yells before she suddenly stops and begins to tremble violently, her eyes latched to the bottom of the present.

_She has spotted it already._

"We also have another part at the bottom which I think you have already spotted, we had Mei make a kid's friendly version of both of our hero costumes," I say smiling as I watch her continue to tremble and pick up a smaller version of my hero costume.

"Please Please Please let me put it on!" she asks Mr Aizawa as she starts to jump for joy,

"How about tomorrow, I can let you go and train with Midoryia and Mr Funny hair and he can wear his hero costume together," Mr Aizawa says rubbing Eri's hair, making her eyes start to sparkle like the millions of fireworks I watched with Uraraka at the Culture Festival.

"Ok," She says as Mr Aizawa wanders over to the kitchen and Eri starts racing around the room giving everyone a big bear hug before getting to me.

She stops staring at me with her sparkling eyes, before racing at me, forcing me to catch her and pick her up. Before she snuggles into my neck,

"Thank you Deku, I love you," she says wrapping her little arms around my neck,

"I love you too little one," I say as she gives me a small peck on the check getting an awe from everyone in the room. But I am too caught up in this little girl's cuteness to be embarrassed or notice Uraraka's arms wrap around my waist.

"Happy Birthday!" Mr Aizawa says placing the apple birthday cake Infront of Eri and I.

"Happy Seventh Birthday!" we all say as I bend down just enough so Eri could blow out her seven candles.

* * *

[Thank you for reading you are all amazing! I want to thank you for all your support! I am so thankful for every one of my readers! I hope you enjoy the beginning of this arc and tell me what your favourite part was! Now I better get to editing the next part for you all! It should be out the end of this week on Sunday maybe Monday,

Now remember to ALWAYS GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!]


	20. Arc 4 Chapter 2: Christmas

MHA Arc 4 Chapter 2

Chapter: Christmas

[Hello guys! Hope you have a good day today! And enjoy the Christmas chapter!]

* * *

**Izuku POV:**

"I can't believe it's still so busy," I say as I pass another platoon of late-night shoppers, "This is crazy, I can't believe the jeweller is still open and called me in to pick it up," I say passing another swarm of crazy shoppers,

_I still can't believe that almost everyone is heading home for the holidays today or early tomorrow morning._

I think, then I freeze remembering why I came here, why I am braving the crazy swarms of shoppers, why I would dare head into the most dangerous place on Christmas eve. All because of Ochako and what she told me two weeks ago.

**Izuku POV two weeks prior, Dorms:**

"Hey Momo, have you seen Uraraka?" I ask coming downstairs unable to find my bundle of joy,

"She is in her room on the phone I think," Momo calls back, not even lifting an eye from her book. I had been concerned all day, she missed our study session and then she also missed our usual training session with Iida.

As I walk up the stairs and towards Uraraka's room many thoughts race through my mind,

_Could she be sick? What if she is unwell? Should I stay with her? What would the teachers say? What would her neighbours say? _

I think probably mumbling, but then I hear something that makes my heart stop beating, it's frozen in my place, my body tense. Her cries are breaking my heart, it feels like someone has taken a sledgehammer to my heart, smashing it into a million tiny pieces.

I just moved, swinging the door open. As I step in, I get sight of my usually overjoyed and bubby girlfriend. But this time I am greeted by puffy red eyes, her face covered with shock and sadness. She is under her blankets looking like she is trying to hide.

"Deku?" she whispers, I nearly didn't hear her because she said it was so quiet.

"Yes, I am here are you ok?" I ask rushing towards her and wrapping her up in my arms trying to hug away the pain and sadness. As I held her in silence, I feel her shiver every few seconds, so I just held her tighter.

"No, well yes. I don't know," she mumbles out,

"It's ok, just tell me," I respond holding her closer, not wanting to let her go.

"I just got a phone call from my parents," she starts before breaking down into tears, "I um, I asked if I could come home for Christmas or wherever they are for Christmas," she says just crying torrents of tears,

"It's ok Ochako just take it slow," I say rubbing her back remembering that her parents care at times and others they treat her as an investment or an extra mouth to feed.

_They mean well it's just they find it hard to separate between business and family from what I gathered, whenever things got hard Ochako seems to suffer._

I think just as my little ball of Mochi starts to speak again, "They said no, things are too hard, and it would be expensive. They are short on cash and they are just working through Christmas. Then they told me that they aren't going to be here or call in on me on my birthday. They then said no presents since going to UA is enough of a present from them, I don't care about the presents I just want to see them! I just want someone to care about me and spend Christmas with me!" She cries out into my shoulder, shattering my heart into more pieces than stars in the universe.

"It's ok Ochako, I will make it alright," I say running my hands through her hair as I held her for hours and hours.

**Izuku POV, Present-day, Mall: **

As I finish remembering my time from two weeks ago, I finally reach my destination. The jewellers, covered in hundreds of sparkling pieces of jewellery, it looks high class making me feel incredibly out of place in my green hoodie and sweatpants.

I walk in, and I see hundreds of pieces of jewellery covered in gems made up of the rainbow. Never in my entire life have I seen so many pieces of silver and gold. As I get closer to look at some of the displays, I see my reflection and my eyes sparkle in it.

"Ah you must be Mr Midoryia!" a feminine voice calls out from behind me, as I turn around, I am greeted by a waving lady with bright red hair.

"Yes, you are the owner of the store? You called me a few hours and I could only get here now," I say smiling back at her,

"Yes, I have gotten your order ready, well most of it," she says pulling out a small box with a pink ribbon, "This is the first piece you ordered, the other piece the engraver messed up so I will be redoing it and charging you half price, it was so bad I spent a good hour screaming at the poor man on the phone, I will be doing it personally and I will be in tomorrow if you can make it and I will give it to you them, so it will be $200," the kind lady says handing me the box,

"Are you sure?" I ask as I start to pick through my wallet for 200,

"Yes, I am very sorry about messing up your Christmas and your gift, if I had known the engraver was going to mess it up I would have done it and you would have had it a week ago, I apologize for the wait," she says bowing just as I pull out two hundred dollar bills.

"No, thank you, my girlfriend will love these two gifts!" I say handing her the cash and smiling at the extremely generous lady.

"That girl is so lucky to have you, Merry Christmas Mr Midoryia,"

**Uraraka POV: **

Beep Beep Beep Beep!

I hear as I sit up like a zombie, as I turn my head, I see my alarm clock, still beeping away as if it was possessed. "I freaking hate this dam alarm," I say as I just turn off my alarm and stare at my turned over phone,

_Maybe I will get a Merry Christmas text, wait Christmas! I need to see if Deku wants my present! I worked all day on it!_

I mentally scream at myself as I leap out of bed and wander over to my wardrobe. As I open it, I am greeted by a clear container with a pink ribbon around it, in it is part of a Christmas cake that I made with Momo and a very sleepy Tsu.

"I hope he likes it; I poured all my heart and soul into it, I couldn't think of anything else to get him," I say as I pick up the present that I desperately hope my boyfriend will enjoy. As I look over at my alarm clock, I see it is around 6:30 am the normal time myself and Izuku has been getting up for a morning jog.

_He is probably getting ready to go without me, least I can do is wish him Merry Christmas before he goes, I just don't have the energy to join him,_

I think as I wander downstairs. As I reach the bottom, I see my boyfriend in his pyjamas still. As I take a better look Iida fully dressed holding a suitcase.

"Ah, I will be with the family until New Year's Day. They really need me home due to my brother's injury; it's going to be hard so I hope we can go through it together. Remember it is just you Todoroki, Momo and Uraraka staying at dorms. Anyway, Merry Christmas and a happy new year's," he says before racing out the door leaving my boyfriend in a cloud of dust.

As the smoke fades I see my boyfriend staring right at me, then I see the smile that makes my heart start doing flips. His face looks brighter than the sun, it feels like it is emitting heat but not just that, but it feels like happiness. "Hey there! Merry Christmas!" he says, as he continues to smile, walking towards me. As he does, I feel the heat increase, "Come here and let me make you breakfast! I am going to skip my workout just for today," he says as he wanders into the kitchen, while I follow him like a little lost puppy.

"Izuku, I umm," I start mumbling my heart flipping and beating as fast as a race car. "I made this for you," I say almost shoving my Christmas cake into his chest.

"Oh, Ochako, that looks delicious," he says taking the gift, and I notice his eyes start to sparkle like fireworks. "I hope you will help me eat it," he says giving me a quick peck on the cheek which causes my entire face to erupt into a shade of red like an apple or tomato.

"I hope you really love it, I worked really hard," I mumble out,

"I will because you made it," he says as he leads me to the other side of the bench and pulling out a stool for me to sit at. Which I accept and I watch his back, as he seems to dance around the kitchen.

"Be careful, I don't want you injured if something exploded like on Eri's birthday,"

"Yeah, it wasn't my fault, it was one of Mei's babies Iida offered to test and put in the kitchen. But that's not all, Kaminari accidentally touched his phone while asleep and it was plugged into the charger. So, he caused a small surge causing the explosion on the oven,"

"Ah, that makes sense, I am just happy you weren't hurt, and I can still watch you cook, it looks almost like your dancing," I say as I hear the sizzle of a pan,

"I was going to make Mochi, but I think warm pancakes this morning would be nice," he says as I watch a pancake fly and flip in the air.

"Anything you make will be perfect, thank you Izuku," I say, then a comfortable silence settles between us, I continue to watch his back as he works over the stove.

_I am just happy he is going to spend Christmas with me._

"Alright," he says, breaking my brief train of thought. I watch him turn around and walk towards me with a stack of pancakes, planting it right in front of me. Before I could even move, he places a small black box with a pink ribbon on top. "Like you, I couldn't wait for tonight to give you your gift,"

I look at it and I recognise the type of box in front of my eyes. I had always dreamed of having jewellery, but it was always a waste of money and so expensive. So just to make sure I pull the ribbon and it falls away floats to the floor like a feather in a gentle breeze. Then my hands shaking as if an earthquake was going on, which could be the case with how fast my heart is beating. I open the box.

As I do, my eyes fall upon the necklace, my hands moving to my face covering my mouth as I gasp at the sight of it. It is silver, with an infinity symbol with a pink gem running around it, "It reminded me of your suit and your powers, I don't even know why. Maybe because it is because you are my forever. I just thought it suited you," he says coming around to stand beside me. Just as I feel the dams in my eyes break, I feel the tears start streaming down my face.

_My forever,_

Plays over and over again as I stare at the necklace. Still crying,

"If you don't like it, I can take it back and get you something else," he says but before he can say more, I have leapt at him and wrapped my arms around him crying into his shoulder.

"Oh, Izuku I love it! I love you! It means so much to me, I never got jewellery before it was always too expensive or a waste as my parents said, you have made me so happy, I want to be yours forever! You're my forever, don't ever doubt it. Thank you!" I cry out, still unable to deal with how happy I am, saying my heart was racing would be an understatement, no words could describe the feelings I am having.

"I love you too, Ochako," he says as he squeezes me tighter and I feel small teardrops fall onto my shoulder as he holds me, "I am the happiest man right now,"

"Well, I am glad I am not the only crying from being overjoyed," I say just enjoying the warmth his arms are giving me.

"The Pink sapphire reminded me of your suits pink," Izuku says as he releases me slowly and with that, I stop crying, and I stare at his green watery eyes.

"Can you put it on me?" I ask, hoping that he would, to which he nods. I turn around and close my eyes. A second later I feel a cold metal press against my skin. Then I open my eyes and look down, I see the necklace around my neck, the infinity symbol looks far larger than it had in the box to me.

"You look beautiful with it on," Izuku whispers which causes a small explosion of heat to grace my cheeks.

"Oh my Uraraka that looks gorgeous," squeals a familiar voice, as I turn towards the stairs, I see Momo and Todoroki standing hand in hand. I walk towards her quickly and keep smiling, showing her the necklace. "Your one lucky girl, Merry Christmas," she says as she does my eyes dams start to break again. Tears streaming down my face I feel Izuku come up behind me.

I turn around instantly and jump into his arms, continuing to cry overwhelmed with emotion and the day has only just started. "Izuku thank you," I say snuggling my head into my chest.

"No need to thank me, your happiness is all I nee,"

**Izuku POV:**

"How long till everyone gets here?" I ask Momo as I continue to chop potatoes.

"Any minute now, Eri, Mr Aizawa, Miss Joke, Nejire, Mirio, All Might and your mother. It is annoying that Sato went home for the holidays, he would be really helpful for making tonight's roast dinner, but I think Uraraka has a weak spot for anything that you cook," Momo replies getting a small blush from me, just thinking of Uraraka eating my cooking even if she does it regularly.

"I hope so, I enjoy cooking for her," I reply just as I feel a cold blow of air pass behind my neck, I turn to look over to the door I see all our guests pile in one after another. I watch as everyone gives each other hugs and seasonal greetings. Just as I finish cutting the potatoes, I pass them over to Momo who piles them onto a tray and I leave her to put them in the oven.

As I wander over, I step towards the lounge, I notice Nejire and Mirio curled up together fast asleep. They look so at peace and happily wrapped in their arms before I could say or notice I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist.

I turn my head I see my assaulter is none other than my little mochi wearing a normal pink shirt and black pants but what captures my eyes is my gift around her neck. It sparkles with the light-capturing my eyes and its wearer my heart.

"Hey there, still wearing the necklace?" I ask knowing the answers while giving her a small smile.

"Yeah, I am not going to take it off till classes go back," she says pulling his closer together, "I wonder why these two are so tired?" she asks then turning her gaze back to the couple in front of us cuddled together.

"Well, I can answer that!" Miss Joke calls extremely over-excited which brings a larger smile from my face. As she walks towards myself and Ochako, I feel like I am just getting happier, I always knew she had this effect on people, but this is the first time it has ever happened to me. "Well these two played with Eri all day and Eri got overexcited, she was playing in the snow and she accidentally reverted all the snow to water, causing a tidal wave. Washing her and those two around, for close to an hour. She wore them out completely," Miss Joke says smiling at the pair still asleep.

"Well that sounds like a crazy day," I say just thinking about being washed around by tidal wave Eri.

"Well it was very amusing to watch Aizawa try and grab them with his capture device, but that's not all, I convinced him to get a Santa costume for tonight, so for Eri he is going to give her a fantastic evening, I do really love that man," Miss Joke says with a sigh,

"Alright come on let's give out gifts!" All Might calls and we all head towards them leaving the sleeping couple in each other's arms.

**Kirishima POV:**

_How can I fight villain's or my classmates who have some crazy abilities! But I just can't understand why I am so scared of this!_

I mentally scream pacing one last time and staring at the house, it is nothing special, a normal brick house with a white roof. But just looking at it makes my heart race faster and make my stomach start to roll.

_She invited me but I am so scared to make her family hate me!_

I think as I look at the small set of roses I got to give as a gift for having me for tonight.

"Why? Come on be manly!" I say to myself as I turn to face the building again, "I even bought her that new bag she wanted," I say as I just stare at the house my mind racing with hundreds of different situations.

I don't know how long I am there; I don't know how long I am staring or have millions of thoughts running through my head. Instead, It is replaced with tension as I feel an arm wrapped around me. My body stiffens up, so it is like a flagpole until I look down to see my princess, Mina.

"Hey, there Handsome I have been watching you for an hour until you just froze up then," she says giving me a million-dollar smile. "What's up?"

"I am just scared, I don't want to mess this up, I don't want them to hate me or think I am crazy and not good enough for you," I admit which gets a laugh from my princess as she snuggles into my chest,

"I have told them all about you, my father is so proud that I picked a good boy, he is still scared of my grandmother, he was so happy to hear your coming round for dinner and actually hopes he gets to know you better. My mother is happy to cook for someone new tonight so just breath and let's go in so you can meet my family and before we get a cold," she says dragging me down the path,

"Ok," I say just as she opens the door,

"Oh, by the way, if you weren't crazy before you will be after you get to know my family," she says giving me a wink and pulling me in before I can form a solid thought or plan.

Before I can even walk in properly a pink-skinned boy with black hair races towards and stares at me with stars in his eyes, "DOES YOUR QUIRK REALLY HARDEN? CAN YOU USE IT ON ALL PARTS OF YOUR BODY?" the boy starts barrelling more and more questions at me, reminding me a lot of my green-haired friend at UA.

**Izuku POV:**

"Alright I am just going to head off to the toilet for a bit," Mr Aizawa says before standing up and leaving the table,

"Momo that was a splendid meal, you will make a great mum one day," my mother says smiling directly at my black-haired classmate.

"Oh thank you Mrs Midoryia, I didn't do it alone, Izuku did a large portion of the work for the meal, he is the mastermind I have been picking a few things while we have been living here, you have raised such a fantastic son," Momo says which causes me to blush a little,

"Yeah Deku is awesome! He can cook all kinds of food," Eri says jumping in her chair like a little crazy monkey,

"You raised that boy right, he is a great kid and a fantastic student," All Might says causing me to blush even more.

"Yeah he is very sweet, look at what he bought me," my girlfriend says showing off her necklace,

"Wow!" Eri goes staring at the necklace, "It is so pretty," she whispers out. Then with a bang from the front door, I turn my head to see quite clearly Mr Aizawa dressed as Santa just as Miss Joke said.

"HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Mr Aizawa says and before anyone can move or speak Eri was jumping up and racing towards him,

"SANTA!" she yells, just as she is about to reach him, I watch him pull out a box with a yellow ribbon,

"I forgot to bring this to you last night," he says with a wink to the little girl and disappearing back out the door before Eri could even start moving again. I watch as she starts to unwrap the gift but then I feel someone squeeze my hand.

I turn my head to be greeted by the two soft chocolate orbs of my girlfriend. "Merry Christmas Izuku," she says continuing to stare into my eyes,

"Merry Christmas Ochako,"

* * *

[That is the end for the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it, I did change this chapter a lot, when I planned this the new official manga chapter came out giving us some really cute Eri and I didn't want to copy that so I actually changed it for a focus on Uraraka and Izuku which I hope you didn't mind, plus a small splash of KiriMina! If you wanted to know, I was going to have Eri called the dressed up Aizawa the Easter bunny, but I thought that was too similar to the manga chapter in a way so please forgive me. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! One more birthday chapter to go, a mini-chapter and New year's! Then that is a wrap on the wholesome arc!

Now remember to, GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!]


	21. Arc 4 Chapter 3: Uraraka's Birthday

MHA Arc 4 Chapter 3

Chapter: Uraraka's Birthday

[Hey guys, hope you are having a good weekend! Plz review this chapter and or give your thoughts on previous chapters I really need some constructive criticism! Or just tell me if you enjoyed the story!]

* * *

**Izuku POV:**

_I feel like shit_

I think as I force myself to open my eyes, my body feels like All Might has been punching me over and over and then dropped a truck on top of me. I feel weak, I feel quirkless again. But I do still feel the warmth from One for All in my stomach still burning brightly.

_It must be from what happened yesterday with Eri, and today of all days! Why did it have to be today!_

I think as I push myself up to look out the window at snow slowly falling and reminding me of yesterday.

**Yesterday, outside dorms,**

"All right Eri! Let's have fun clearing all this snow!" I yell super excited about spending a little time with the bundle of joy known as Eri. I watch her run out from the dorms, dressed in a full red snow outfit, with little gloves and a little beanie to match.

"Yeah! Deku Deku!" she yells, causing my heart to start skipping beats and to somehow infect me with the biggest smile I can muster.

"Alright when we have cleared the snow, we can make snow angels and snowmen," I say trying to excite her even more,

"Yes! I will help!" she yells her excitement starting to bubble over, I can visibly see it, a small red aura around her.

"Eri what are you?" I start but before I can finish, I am washed away by a massive tidal wave of water, as I feel the icy water hit my body, I feel something in me weaken instantly. The water doesn't wait, and it flows me right into the other side of the snow of the yard planting me headfirst into a stone wall.

_Impressive, but so cold, I feel like I am living in the north pole! Naked!_

I think as I push myself out of the snow and start shivering.

**Present-day.**

"I must have gotten a chill," I say as I push myself up to see the clock, it says five in the morning which is the exact time I wanted to get up to make Uraraka's special breakfast.

_Even feeling like I am sick I can make it through today, I won't ruin this day for her! I will make it perfect for her!_

I think as I get used to my weak legs, I feel like I am a bunch of jellies. "I set my alarm early because I knew I had a chance of feeling like this, I can do this," I say as I pick up the small black box, I picked up yesterday from the jewellery store.

_I am happy the nice lady at the store met me yesterday, I hope she likes this gift. Now I must make her breakfast in bed and make myself a pick me up smoothie and try to walk off this feeling,_

As I think that I fumble my way downstairs, even dragging my feet I try to make no sound. The ground feels like ice, frozen and unforgiving, the air feels crisp and every so often when I breathe in it feels like I am inhaling small bits of ice.

But after what feels like years of stumbling, I finally make it to the kitchen. I start moving around, quickly getting prepared to make pancakes for breakfast, mochi for lunch and my own pick me up smoothie. I work for two hours moving between each of my cooking ventures.

"Alright, one large stack of pancakes, mochi is cooling and my green pick me up," I say to myself as I pass my gaze from the golden pancakes to the snowy white mochi and finally the toxic green drink.

_Alright, and my present for her is in my pocket._

I say as I feel my pocket to make sure the little box is still inside it. So, I take a big swig from my pick me up and I can taste all the "goodness", kale, cucumber, carrot, banana and apple.

_This is honestly the only nice tasting thing on the dam All Might prep diet._

I think as I finish my favourite pick me up smoothie and start gathering a knife and fork for Uraraka's breakfast in bed. When I have placed them and the large stack of pancakes on a tray, I start wandering towards the girl's dorm rooms.

My movement seems fine and I don't feel like All Might has punched the crap out of me, I feel like normal. As I take the corner a wave of dizziness hits me, making me stumble back. I instantly catch myself before I could drop anything or fall over.

"Wow, need to be careful," I say as I hear something else reaching my ears,

"Yeah happy new years to you too!" I hear Uraraka say clearly on the phone to her parents.

**Uraraka POV:**

"It is nice hearing from you mum, I know you won't be able to call me till new years since you have a tonne of work to do and the moving, so it is nice to hear from you for my birthday. So happy new years to you too!" I say into the phone and hang up, I feel a wave of emotion roll into me originating from where my finger pressed the hang-up button. I feel sadness creep up my arm, wrapping its arms around me. but it doesn't stop, sadness starts to scratch at my eyes, causing tears to start streaming down my face.

_Why am I even crying or feeling sad? I knew this was the case weeks ago, why does it still make my heart want to tear itself apart?_

I ask myself as I hear a knocking at the door. I look up just as it opens, and I am greeted by my smiling mop of green hair. "Izuku!" I squeal, as I watch the sadness instantly evaporate like water on a hot day.

"Happy Birthday!" he says as he wanders in, as he does, I notice the massive pile of pancakes on the plate. "I made you breakfast in bed and mochi for lunch." He says causing my heart to swell with happiness and smashed itself back to being whole.

"You're the best!" I say sitting up and whipping away the last little specks of tears I had. "Have I ever told you how happy I am now that we are a couple?"

"No, I don't think you have," he responds teasingly as he places the tray on my lap,

"Well, If I had to put a number to it, I would say more than there are stars in the sky," I say remembering something my dad said to my mum when I was little.

"Well, that makes me extremely happy, but what would make me happier is if you eat these delicious golden pancakes," he says as he hands me a knife and fork,

"Oh I think I am going," I start before shoving a fork full of pancakes into my mouth, causing my green-haired boyfriend to roll his eyes at me, "really like them," I say probably no audible since my mouth is full of Izuku's amazing cooking. As consume at an inhumanly rate, pretty much sucking the pancakes in as if I was some kind of vacuum cleaner.

"So, I can't wait for the others and for you to go downstairs, and it's kind of personal. I really hope you like it," Izuku stutters as I stop inhaling to look at him. I watch him pull out a small black box and my heart starts thumping, at an alarming rate.

_Please don't be asking me to marry him because I would say yes in less than a heartbeat. And we are too young and we haven't even spoken about the future._

I think as he hands me the small box, "What is it?" I ask now confused about what is in it, even though I am sure it's a ring of some kind.

"Open it, it's your birthday present," he says as I slowly move my hand towards the box. Then I open it.

I am greeted by the sight of a silver ring with a small green gem in it, but then I notice something else writing. _"I will always be with you," _is written around the inside and the outside of the ring. As I finish, I feel my eyes go wide, and dams in my eyes start to break, I feel tears start streaming down my face and my heart starts beating wildly.

I just lunge for Izuku, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my head into my shoulder, "I am so happy," I say into his shoulder, before burying myself even further in. Before he starts stroking my head, and it feels as if he is sending in little construction workers to start patching the whole in the dams in my eyes.

"I am so glad you're happy, that ring is a promise ring and that writing round the ring is my promise to you, I will always be with you," he says causing my heart to skip a beat, after beat.

"I love you," I mumble so only his chest can hear me.

**Around midday:**

After hours of just cuddling and admiring the ring, Izuku convinced me to come downstairs for lunch.

_But all I wanted to do was cuddle him in bed and forget about the rest of the world right now, but I can't refuse when you use logic on me. Dam you Izuku!_

I think as I notice Izuku grip the side of the lounge suddenly.

"Izuku you ok?" I ask, extremely concerned for him,

"It's ok, I am ok. Just a quick dizzy spell I am fine now," he says shooting me a small bright smile which wipes away all my fears and worries.

"Yeah I get you, sometimes I feel like that, especially after a long workout," I say as I sit on the lounge just as I hear two pairs of footsteps. I turn my head towards the origin of the footsteps to see Momo and Todoroki. Then I see what's in front of her, an elegant pink dress, causing my heart to stop.

"Happy Birthday," they say in unison, strutting over to the lounge and sitting down either side of me.

"Thanks, guys, what's with the expensive dress?" I ask, curiously looking at the pink dress with silver outlines, it looks way more expensive than anything she has seen before.

"Well seeing that you wouldn't let me but it for you when we went shopping for the first-year graduation ball, I bought it for you as a birthday present. Well I didn't," she says sighing placing her finger to her cheek, "Daddy when I told him, bought the entire brand, then got some French guys to redo the entire dress and mine. Then said something about a profit of a trillion dollars and then your dress is worth around half a million, since Guy Bisset signed the inside and redid the lining, I think daddy said he was the best designer in the world," she says calmly as if what she said wasn't insane, and only would happen to the top 1%.

"I can't accept this it is more expensive than me! And everything I have ever owned!" I let out, losing my voice halfway through,

"Oh no I insist you must have it; it is your birthday present and you can't reject them!" she says winking and placing a small evil smirk on her face.

"Thank you," I say smiling at her,

"Well I got you some earrings, but Momo picked them to go with your dress," he says as he passes me a small box, I open it to reveal two small pink earrings, silver in all but the small gems in them.

"They are beautiful Todoroki," I say, in awe at how beautiful they are,

"Call me Shoto, I wish for us to become closer since you and I are extremely close to Izuku, I feel like this can be the start of a real friendship," he says keeping his face completely neutral.

"Thank you Shoto, it is really kind of you," I say as I look up to see my green-haired boyfriend in the kitchen preparing lunch,

"Go take your presents up I will help Midoryia finish lunch and then after that, we can prepare for your small birthday party tonight," Momo says as she gets up to head towards the kitchen.

**Later that afternoon:**

_I can't believe he has been in the kitchen all day since lunch, and he keeps looking worse. I am really worried, but he just insists he is fine._

I think just as the doorbell rings, so I wander over passing the cooking team of Izuku, Momo and Shoto. As I reach the door, I see two figures outline behind the glass of the door. I open the door to be greeted by Mrs Midoryia and Ms Joke. Both with a massive smile, I am too busy to looking at them to notice the ball of Eri smash into my legs forcing me to lose balance and fall very ungracefully onto my butt.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MS FLOATY!" Eri yells, all the while still cuddling my legs squeezing the life out of them.

"Thank you Eri, I am so happy you could come, I hope you enjoy the dinner tonight," I say as Ms Joke pries Eri off my leg.

"Happy birthday," Ms Joke says carry Eri over towards the lounge room, I finally stand up before someone else has started to crush every single bone in my body. As I turn my head, I see a dark set of green hair that matches my boyfriend's hair.

"Hello Mrs Midoryia," I squeeze out, my airways being crushed by the bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, none of that thank you, call me Inko," she ways slightly releasing her grip,

"Well thank you Inko," I say as I feel my cheeks start to explode with heat,

"This is for you," she says handing over a soft present. I stare at the pink wrapping paper trying to figure out what is inside. Giving up I tear open the paper to be greeted by pink wool, I recognise it instantly, my heartbeat a million miles per hour. I pull it out and it takes form into a sweater,

_She made another one. For me,_

I think just as I turn it round to see in green writing that matches my boyfriend and his mother's hair,

"_URAVITY"_

I feel my heart constrict and I feel a small tear in one of my eyes. "Thank you Inko! This is gorgeous! Did you make it?" I ask,

"Yes, I did, I am so happy you like it, it took me a while after I found out my son had a girlfriend, I was going to give it to you for Christmas but Izuku said something to me about your birthday and I thought I would give it to you then," she says happily, then I notice some sadness hug her from behind and get caught in the back of her eye, "Please look after him, I didn't believe in him when he was little, but I always cared. I just want him to be happy, and you make him happy since he met you, he hasn't gone a day or a message without mentioning you even once. Just believe in him, like I didn't, I always wanted him to feel special and for being him,"

My heart is pounding, and I felt my eyes go wide when she started speaking of my boyfriend, "I will always believe in him, he is special to me for being Izuku, not Deku or a hero. He may be my hero, but he is my Izuku as well," I say as I hold the sweater closer to my chest.

"Thank you," Inko replies, then wanders past me, I turn around to follow and glance at my boyfriend who looks a little paler than usual. But I can't look long because I hear someone calling my name,

"Uraraka, Eri has a present she picked herself," Ms Joke says, wandering over to me with Eri holding a bag Mochi with a pink bow on it. Causing me to smile at the cute little bundle of joy.

I bend to meet Eri and give her a big smile, I watch her cheeks grow red and she holds out of course an apple flavoured Mochi.

"Thank you Eri, I am so happy you got me these, maybe tomorrow we can share them," I say taking the mochi and kissing her forehead.

"Wow, you already have those motherly features," I hear Ms Joke say, her tone clearly a teasing one. I feel my cheeks grow red and my heart thumping again, "I am enjoying the practice with Eri myself, and I am sure Izuku would make a good father," she continues her tone not changing, but with every word, I feel my heartbeat faster and my cheeks grow hotter.

"I don't know that feels like a distant future, we have only been dating a few months and I don't think either of us really wants to think about that stuff too much right now," I stutter out, as my checks continue to burn at temperatures close to the sun.

"Dinner time," I hear Momo call, which like a cold snap erases the heat around my check. I turn around to watch Izuku, I watch him stumble, once and then again. His face goes white as a ghost and I watch him fall in slow motion. I watch as he face plants into the ground. My heart stops for what feels like hours as I stare, but with the smashing sound, the world returns to life.

"Izuku!" I yell, racing towards him as fast as I can, as I reach him, I bend down and scoop him into my arms. Cradling like I seem to do on a regular basis, "Izuku are you ok?" I ask, as I start to look at him more thoroughly, his skin is as white as a ghost, his eyes look like glass.

Keeping my eyes on him the entire time I would see a hand be placed on his forehead, "he has a fever for sure," I hear Inko say as the hand retracts from his forehead,

"How long have you felt unwell?" I ask my boyfriend, as I feel a small tear fall from my eye,

"Since this morning, I didn't want to ruin your special day. I am sorry," he says, clearly upset and distorts which makes my heart squeeze and the sadness starts to squirm its way in.

"You're a silly boy," I hear his mother say,

"You should have said something,"

"I didn't want to make you worry," he replies as tears start to fall from my face,

"You shouldn't cry on your birthday," he says wiping away the tears from my eyes,

"It's hard not to when your boyfriend is sick," I say as I hold him a little closer, then they just stop, as if a switch has gone off on its own. I bend down and place my lips on his forehead, it feels hot and sweaty. "Get well for me Izuku,"

* * *

[Alright and that's the chapter! Thanks for reading and please leave me a bunch of reviews, I intend to get this story done before the end of the year, (Not the Arc the entire story) So hopefully it will be done around my birthday on the 16th of December or just before Christmas! I will be posting the first chapter of the sequel in January! I would say in the second week don't hold me to that, but it will be in January. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please if you haven't read my NaruTen story if you like Naruto. Remember to GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!]


	22. Mini Chapter The Explosive and the Plant

Mini Chapter: The Explosive and the Plant

* * *

**November, Hound Dog's office:**

**Hound Dog POV:**

_Today has been a nice day, well it was. Now I must deal with my most troubled student._

I think as I watch the dirty blonde mop of hair create literal explosions between his fingers. Tapping the table over and over, as if it was a ticking clock. I watch as his blood-red eyes stare out the window at probably the last decent weather we will have before December.

_At least he has been making small amounts of progress, hell I have even caught him read the books I have been giving him. But even since his outburst at Izuku, he still has a long way to go. This plan, much as I hate it… I just hope it works._

I think as I sigh preparing to get this over and done with. "Ok Bakugou, I am happy you came to this meeting. Now you have been reading those books I gave you, so what is the next step?" I ask trying to keep my tone calm and hopefully not provoking him.

"I DON'T KNOW!" he yells, his body practically exploding, "Said something about finding someone nice to hang out with a similar condition, it makes me sound like I am sick," he replies his hands creating small explosions,

"Well your not sick, but please stop using your quirk," I say coldly staring him down, his piercing red eyes having no effect on me, I just stare giving him enough time for his quirk to stop and him to return a cold glance at me, "Thank you, now I have just the person for helping you, she had a similar disposition when she first came here, but ever since we introduced her to Christianity she has pretty much been on the straight and narrow," I say just as I hear a knock at the door,

"Mr Hound Dog?" I hear a soft angelic voice from behind the door, it causes me to smile at hearing this transformed students voice.

"Yes, come in please," I say as the door opens to be greeted by a tangle of plant green hair and soft ghost-like skin. Her strut is soft and angelic, and a small godly light seems to follow her form around as she drifts into the room to stand behind the chair next to my explosive student. "Bakugou this is Shiozaki, she is from 1B," I start before hell breaks out.

Bakugou explodes before my eyes, his eyes turning to pure rage. His quirk blowing the chair into a million little pieces. Creating a massive shower of wooden splinter rain. He falls ungracefully onto his butt and a flash later he is suddenly on his feet.

"You will form a study group, and spend at least an hour or two every two days," I start going to continue until an explosion encloses Bakugou, and he starts bubbling over like he was a kettle.

"I WILL NOT SPEND TIME WITH THIS EXTRA!" he screams, rage picking him off the ground and starts shaking him. "THIS 1B SHIT DOES NOT NEED MORE SCREEN TIME COMPARED TO ME! I AM THE FOCUS, MY QUIRK IS THE BEST!" he screams, as Shiozaki flies past him and sits down on the chair next to him completely unphased.

"Quite!" I yell snapping Bakugou out of his fuming making him go rigid. "She has already agreed and is happy to help another student guide his way. She was similar to you when she started, she had an aggressive and violent nature when she first started, but when she couldn't make any friends at the strat she came to me and I introduced her to God, and now she is calm and has many friends. So, I thought this would be a good experience for you and her as well," I say as I watch him start shaking,

"I WILL NOT SPEND TIME WITH THIS JESUS HIPPIE!" he screams pointing his finger at Shiozaki, and I watch her transform. Green energy envelopes her, her holy light disappears and is replaced by what I can only explain as super Saiyan energy. Green energy covering her entire body, enveloping her angelic light.

_I love those old school animes._

Then the energy fades, standing there is super Shiozaki. Her green hair standing up on end as if she went super Saiyan and instead of holy light, she is covered by green energy. Her face is filled with rage, I can feel the killing intent from here. It feels like someone is pressing hundreds of knives against me.

_This is going to be interesting._

I think as Super Shiozaki shoots her hair from her and wraps it around Bakugou. Turning him into a plant mummy leaving only the eyes visible. Eyes filled not with hate, rage or anger but pleading eyes for help.

"NEVER USE THE LORDS NAME IN VAIN AGAIN!" she yells, letting out her previous self.

_At least her rage and anger are being put towards a positive and somewhat comedic outlet. This will be beneficial for both._

I think as I watch the plant mummified Bakugou slowly nod. And I feel like my eyes want to pop out of their sockets and explode.

_She got instant results! This is incredible!_

I think as I watch Super Shiozaki return to normal Shiozaki her angelic light returning to her form and her green energy dispersing. "We will be going to go do introductions. And formalize a study timetable, thank you for your time," she says to me bowing and then dragging Bakugou who is still mummified out the door and away from my sight.

"This is going to be so interesting," I chuckle as I hear the soft steps of an angel walk away.

**Shiozaki POV: Five minutes later,**

"Now I am going to release you from my vines," I say as I slowly release my hair from around him. As I do, I reveal a man I could only explain as possessed by the devil. His hair all spikey and hellish energy was being released like steam. "You need to be calm," I say as I snap my fingers and two wooden stools erupt from the ground.

"You extra dam lay a hand on," he starts before I just push him down and shove a vine in his mouth, shutting him up.

"I am not an extra, I have a name, you can call me Shiozaki thank you," I say as I release the vine from his mouth. "Now please introduce yourself properly," I say staring back at him refusing to give in to this demon.

"My name is Bakugou, I am in 1A. I am the strongest in the class and I enjoy reading," he states, clearly still ticked off.

"Pleasure to meet you Bakugou, now I think I can help you. I understand that religion isn't for everyone, but I think being around religious people can help. Let's meet every two days like Hound Dog suggested, someplace in the back of the library, so you don't have to be seen with this extra." I say flicking my hair back and giving him a small angelic smile. "Try not to use the lord's name in vain again and we will get along just right," I say standing up. With the click of my fingers, the chairs disperse planting my new study buddy on his ass. Before I can watch him rage out, I turn around and start to walk away.

"You EXTRA!" he explodes, literal explosions going off behind me. But all I can do is smile.


	23. Arc 4 Chapter 4: New Years

MHA Arc 4 Chapter 4

Chapter: New Years

**Kirishima POV: **

"You know what I love most about the stars?" my pink princess asks from beside me,

"What?" I ask curiously and turning my head to look at her soft outline, the stars unable to compete with how bright she is shining right now in my eyes.

"That they are always there, even when the sun is out," she says pausing, "My grandfather says that they are the only ones that watch us always," she says as she turns to stare into my eyes. Her eyes sad, remembering something long-buried within them. "He gave me another piece of advice," 

"What was this next piece?" I ask,

"To find someone that will watch you as the stars watch you," she says, and I see a small tear escape her eyes.

"He sounds like a very wise man, always watching the stars," I say returning my gaze to the sparkling lights above me. As I do, I feel Mina's figure press up against mine, and her soft hair lay onto my arm. 

"Let's talk about the future, not the past," she says, as I feel her usual energy return sending a small shock through my body. 

"Alright," I say, before taking a deep breath, "What do you want to do when we finish?" I ask as I continue to stare up into the endless void.

"I don't know, stay on this roof forever, or we get a cold," she says 

"I know what I want to do, and I want to be a great hero. Like Crimson riot, but I want to do it all with you by my side," I say, as I continue to gaze up into the sky, 

"Really?" I hear Mina whisper,

"Yeah," I say,

"You know my brother is crazy about you since you showed off your quirk downstairs, he has been pulling a Midoryia and writing as much as he can about it,"

"No way, he is a good kid and is quirk is just like yours which is super cool, Maybe he can be Alien King when he gets his pro name," 

"That would be funny," she giggles, causing my heart to race,

"Yeah,"

"You know my family adores you, and my father is I think in love with you and your dedication to your physical training when you left after Christmas, he gushed all about you and how I had caught a winner," 

"Really?"

"Yeah, we all love you, your own of our crazy bunch now, if anything was to happen we would all be here for you, if you became sick we would look after you," she says causing me to remember the text from Todoroki.

"Yeah, did you hear about Todoroki?"

"No, what's wrong?"

"Midoryia is sick, extremely sick, he said he has never seen anything like it before, he has been sick ever since Uraraka's birthday,"

"No way, he is as healthy as you though!" Mina says in utter disbelief,

"Yeah that's what scares me," I say just as the snow starts to fall from the heavens almost crying.

**Todoroki POV:**

"What are you planning for next year?" Momo's angelic voice calls out, from my left side just as I feel her shiver,

"We can go inside if you prefer, we don't have to watch the fireworks up here," I say as I heat up my left side a little more,

"No, your warmth is enough," she says, pressing her body against mine a little more. "Now what are your plans for next year?" Her question makes me stop and think before I turn to my midnight haired girlfriend. 

"I want to be with you by your side." Which causes Momo's face to go a shade of red I have never seen before. "But other than that. I want to ask Midoryia if he wants to form that hero agency when we graduate, I know it will be hard but him being the successor to All Might. Me being Endeavour's son I am sure we can make it," I respond, as an image of Midoryia and myself standing together over piles of unconscious villains with crowds cheering.

"Yeah, that would make sense. I hope I can join your agency. It would be nice to work with my partner in life and be work partners too. It would be romantic!" I hear Momo gush causing me to blush a little. 

"What are your plans?" I ask,

"I intend to run for class president again, then find a hero agency that specialises in rescue or one that works with someone who has a similar quirk to my own, but I also want to be by your side, next year will be a big year for us, we set up everything for our third year which sets us up for the rest of our hero careers and arguably life,"

"It's lucky. We are together. I didn't think that this year would change me so much, I have a girlfriend, a best friend and a family slowly pulling itself back together,"

"Well next year will be even better, together we will be partners all year, not strangers." 

"That sounds nice,"

"Yes, it does," she says then I feel her grow sad. "I am worried about Midoryia,"

"So am I," I start sighing knowing I don't want to keep this secret from her, "I am going to tell you something,"

**Shoto's POV: December 30****th****,**

As I stand outside Midoryia's room, chicken soup in hand. I then hear something, someone was in there, other than Midoryia.

"Kid, my quirk it doesn't stop this from happening when I got sick, I got sick bad." A familiar booming voice says within the room, "You don't get the common cold, nor the flu. When you get it, it's an extreme version of it. You must be careful, if colds went from 1 to 10, ten being in bed all day and unable to do anything you would be like a 20 or a 30. You need to be more careful from now on," says the voice in the room which I finally recognise being All Might.

_Ah, of course, All Might and Midoryia's quirk are extremely similar, so he called an expert. But it does raise questions about him being a secret love child again. I must look at my notes again._

I think as I hear movement inside. The steps get closer and closer until the door suddenly opens, revealing the smaller All Might.

"Ah young Todoroki, you're such a good friend coming to look after young Midoryia! Thank you so much," he says, clapping me on the back as he walks past making me almost spill the soup all over myself. I shake my head as All Might wanders down the hall a skip in his step, and his massive presence following behind.

Turning away, I enter the darkroom, it doesn't look like the usual bright red, white and blue. But the darkness has seemed to have crept into the room. Only a small amount of light creeping in through the window.

It's just enough so I can see my friend. His skin is as white as a ghost, and his hair looks darker than usual. His face void of happiness and hope, his freckles are looking red and sorer than they should. I can feel his sickness even from across the room. I can feel his pain. 

"Hey Midoryia, I brought you this," I say placing the soup on his lap, I don't get any response just stares. "Momo made it so it's not poisons like I would make," I say, and I see his lip slightly curl up. 

"Is Uraraka ok?" he asks still not looking at me, his cheer gone,

"Yeah, she is doing what you asked, staying away, why did you ask her to stay away?"

"Because I don't want her to see me like this, weak and sick," he responds. 

**Shoto POV: Present day**

"That doesn't sound good, I know she isn't going to stay away tonight, she is making him soup, and she told me she would spend new years with him in her arms," Momo says as she snuggles closer into my chest. 

"He is lost, I think. He doesn't understand that Uraraka doesn't mind him being weak she only wants to be by his side," I respond as I stare out into the darkness,

"That sounds almost romantic. Those books must be rubbing off on you," my beautiful girlfriend teases,

"I do enjoy them," I say as the first fireworks go off, and the sky explodes with colours of the rainbow.

"When we finish for the year, and we are on holiday how about you read them to me, we can just lay around and enjoy them together, I have a few at home you would enjoy I am sure," my beautiful girlfriend says as the fireworks dance in the night sky. 

**Izuku POV:**

"I'm so cold," I say to the void that is my room since the sun went down, I hadn't bothered to turn on my lights or even move. I haven't eaten since breakfast; I haven't seen anyone. I have just been sitting in this black void, consumed by it and the cold empty space that surrounds me.

_I am so useless! I ruined her birthday; I ruined this past week, and now I can't even have her look at me. I am supposed to be her hero, I am supposed to protect her an be strong, and I can't even do that anymore. "It hurts being cold, alone, sick and tired. I was going to promise her happiness for the new year. I was going to do so much for her. I wanted to be more,"_

I mutter as I stare at the starry night sky, the black void looking a little warmer than in here. At least the stars twinkled in that black void. At least they brought light, but my void, it's just cold. 

Then I hear the door open. I don't turn my head not wanting to know who it is. But then I feel something, something warm, something I haven't felt for a while. As I turn my head, I see her outline, my world wordless walking towards me.

As she walks closer to me, I feel the warm air run at me trying to grab me. Trying to envelop me, I don't move my gaze away from her.

_No no no, I don't want Uraraka to see me like this!_

I mentally scream as she wordlessly sits down next to me. And I feel her body press against mine. Then like wires, I feel energy race up to me. Not energy but warmth, I feel less sick, and I feel warm.

Then I feel her place something on my lap. I look down to see a bowl of soup, looking a lot like my mother's chicken soup.

"I made this, or at least I tried to make it how your mother makes it," she starts to stutter, as I feel her arms wrap around my back sending a small jolt of heat up my back. Then I feel my heart start thumping.

"Why are you here?" I ask desperately, as I turn my gaze to her soft chocolate eyes. "You could be up on the roof with Momo and Todoroki, watching the fireworks," I say just as some moonlight reaches my room. I can see her properly now; her face is pale and sad. Her freckles are clearly prominent.

"Deku, you're my best friend. My boyfriend. Who else in this whole world would I want to spend the last moments of this year with? You're my entire world. Please, I know you are trying to be tough, pretend you're not sick for me, but it hurt you pushing me away, so no more. We are a couple, we will fight villain together, save everyone together, and we will fight this cold together," she states her face not angry like her tone but soft with a small smile. I search her eyes for the truth, but all I see is her soft eyes, no hatred, no anger just worry.

Then she takes my hand. I feel something small and cold on it. I look down, and I see the ring. Clear on her finger. The promise ring I gave her on her birthday.

"I will always be yours, and I know you will always be mine," she says stating some of the engravings on the ring. Then I feel her fingers intertwine with mine. "I don't intend to take it off until we make some other promises to each other in the future, I even got Momo to make me a chain so I can wear it around my neck under my hero costume," she states as I feel the dams in my eyes give way. Then it bursts massive torrents of tears fall down my face.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I cry out as the torrents refuse to stop.

Then she suddenly pulls me into her shoulder, pressing my face into her t-shirt. "Izuku, you saved me. You deserve to be happy, don't cry anymore," she says, lifting my head slightly and planting a kiss on my forehead. "Together Izuku," she says as I hear an explosion outside and then another. As each explosion happens, I watch the colours dance across the eyes Uraraka. Yellows, red, blue and green all dance in harmony across her eyes like dancers on a stage.

"Together Ochako," I say, as I feel myself start to drift off, I think I hear Uraraka say something.

**Uraraka POV: **

I feel my Izuku start to drift off to sleep.

_He is so cold; I am not going to leave him like this. _

I think as I place the bowl of soup on his bedside desk. I watch as my green-haired boyfriend's chest rises and falls. His face is resting on my chest, a small smile at the side of his checks.

_Even Izuku must be a little perverted, even asleep. I am just happy you aren't like Mineta, and you act like a real gentleman._

I think as I continue to watch him sleep.

_Maybe he is just happy not to be alone tonight.  
_

I reason. As I watch his mouth open. "I love you, Ochako," he whispers still very asleep. His smile returning as he digs his face further into my chest, causing my heart to start racing. My face feels at least a shade of a tomato. 

"I love you too, Izuku. I love you too," 

[Hey guys

Been a long time. And I am sorry! I must beg your forgiveness! I have had a bad Christmas, had a really bad break up right after Christmas, so I wasn't in the right frame of mind to write again. So, I am here once again though, the next arc planned and ready to go. The first chapter and mini-chapter will be out next weekend. It is the final arc for this story before I start prepping for the sequel.

Now I am looking for an artist, someone who will do a cover for my story. I will pay over , and promote your work in our reddit and discord. So if your interested find me on the IzuOcha Temple discord. I am mikhail#3451 on discord so add me, and I have an idea already but willing to be swayed for a better idea. So please, artists contact me! Send me some of your work!

But again, I am so sorry, for such a long break. I didn't want to write something depressing. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Remember to always GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!]


	24. Arc 5 Chapter 1: Finals

MHA Arc 5 Chapter 1

Chapter: Finals

[Alright sorry about the delay for the chapter, but I will explain at the end of this longer chapter. Enjoy!]

* * *

It has been a few months since new year's, coming into the start of March and the end of the first year is rapidly approaching our first years. Izuku's new power black whip emerged, dark energy acting like a whip, but he still has very little to no control of it. He went with Todoroki to train under Endeavour, but Bakugou didn't come. Instead, he returned to Best Jeanist. Much as he denies it, Bakugou has made rapid gains in power under Best Jeanist, catching groups of villains at once. But now all students have returned to school and are preparing for the very end of their first year as heroes in training.

**Izuku POV: March 1****st****: **

I am watching as Mr Aizawa fiddles with paper. Trying my best not to watch Eri play with her doll of me on my desk. Making me fly around and smash the evil books on my desk. But it's not working, my heart leaps everytime she yells,

"Smash!"

"Alright Eri, please be quiet for a little bit please," Mr Aizawa commands quickly pulling my attention from the red-eyed angel and to the front of the class. "Today I will be announcing the beginning of finals, I hope you have all been preparing for a few weeks now even with the internships," he says which gains a mutter of groans mostly from Kaminari, Mina and Sero. Causing most of the class to giggle.

_They didn't learn after the last set of exams,_

I think as Mr Aizawa coughs gaining everyone's silence.

"SMASH!" Eri yells, just as silence has settled making Mr Aizawa stare at me, and Eri, as he stares, making me feel like I have to lift a massive weight or I feel like All Might has landed on top of me while I was training quirkless again.

"Eri, little one. Please can you be quiet so I can listen?" I ask as I stroke her hair, causing her to hum quietly, which Mr Aizawa nods sending me a smile, making me creeped out because it didn't look right or maybe because it didn't look forced like his usual.

"Alright, so as you know because you are in the hero course, we will have both practical hero exams and normal finals just like before for mid-years. Usually, the exams would have already happened, but since everything has been rather crazy this year, we have decided to give you till the weekend, where you will take all your exams. They will include, Maths, Science, English, Hero Studies and Home studies. Each will be two hours about everything we have learnt this year, these exams are essential. If you don't pass Hero Studies, you will be dropped from the program. Next weekend after finals will be practical finals. Which I will tell you about on Monday. After your practicals you will get all your results from theory to practical," Mr Aizawa explains to the entire class, I didn't even notice, but I had started writing notes without even thinking about it. "Alright this next week is all your individual study and practice, you have free time between now and your exams. Use it wisely. Timetables are on my desk," he states as he steps out from behind his stand, his regular neutral face returning. "Eri lets go," he says. As he does, Eri jumps off my desk, smiles at me, causing my heart to trip over itself as if it had walked onto a banana peel. She then twirls away with a doll of me in her hands.

I would watch as everyone would stand up and leave, as I continue to grab and collect my notes from all my subjects.

_I am going to have to separate my time efficiently if I am to succeed this time. I want to improve my marks from last time maybe if I collect my notes on my previous assignments and see which subject is the poorest dedicating the most time to that one. But perhaps not since I might skip out on some essential points from my other subjects._

I think as I collect the timetable and placing it in my bag and wandering out of the classroom.

_"Maybe an even spread would be the most efficient, but how to I dedicate my time between notes revision and questions, not even mentioning the group study sessions how to do I count that in my time especially if we jump around subjects. My regime will have to change to support the increased study times, but I can't slack out because I need to work harder to use my quirk at its fullest potential," _

I mumble as I walk from the classroom to the dorms not looking at anyone but the ground, following nothing but my gut feeling. I don't even remember sitting down or opening my book or also starting to study. It feels like I am in a trance-like Shinso's quirk again.

"Midoryia!" someone yells snapping me out of my trance and making me jump almost off my chair. As I look around, I see my math notes scattered everywhere across the table, notes from trigonometry to algebra. "You good man? You looked really deep in thought, I was trying to talk to you, but you just kept muttering and writing notes at speed I have never seen before," Kirishima says exceptionally manly.

"Yeah sorry, I just got in the zone, and I was just studying, and I didn't even realise you were there sorry," I say looking at my spiky red-haired friend.

"All good, you look like your really into it, and know what you are doing so I was hoping you could explain these topics to me, I really want to pass man please," he practically begs, "I can't go to Bakugou since we still aren't speaking,"

_I ruined that friendship, and I didn't even realise they hadn't made up its been months._

I think as I nod to him as he takes a seat across from me at the table. "Which topics in maths?" I ask as he holds up a trigonometry sheet. We would study together for about half an hour before I would notice Mina sitting right next Kirishima and taking notes as well. We would continue until I was interrupted by Iida.

"Hello my fellow classmates I was hoping I could join you in this study session?" he would ask as his robot arms would go to town and I would swear I could hear a mechanical squeaking as they would move as if his joints were a poorly kept joint.

"Of course," Mina says before I can answer, as he places his books down and again, we dive into studying, debating and questioning answers. As we go, I glance up to see my bubbly girlfriend sitting on her own studying, writing a few lines.

_Just like that, she looks so beautiful, and she isn't doing anything._

I think as I pull out another sheet of questions for us to do. We continue to write and study. My group trance only interrupted once when I hear Shoto slurp some soba right next to me.

"Are you going to join the discussion or just slurp your Soba?" I ask curiously as my half red, and half white friend continues to stare at me and just sip his soba as a response. Causing me to smile and have a warm feeling as I look at all my friends muttering and studying and just before I look away, I see the side of his lips poke up.

With that, I look over at my brown-haired girlfriend who has just stood up. I watch as a small teardrop would fall, as she would race out of the room. My heart would stop beating as I would watch her leave.

_What's wrong?_

I wonder as I close my book and start collecting my notes.

"Sorry guys I need to go check on someone, please continue I think Iida's method is the best way to do Trig and would be easiest for you to learn Kirishima, if not I am sure Shoto here will help," I say which gets a slurp in response from Shoto.

"All good, I learned a lot of things. Teaching my understanding is a great way to test my knowledge and how deep my understanding is. Thank you for this wonderful teaching experience," he says which I nod to completely understanding that it is quite an effective method.

"Thank you Iida I will be back tomorrow if anyone wants to study with me," I say as I start to leave, and I hear another slurp from Todoroki. I quickly wander out of the room and up the stairs. As I get to Uraraka's level, I start to run.

_I hope it isn't her parents again or she is sick. I just hope she is alright._

I think as I reach her door. I stand there pinned to the floor by the small sobs coming from inside the room. My hear feels like it is cracking as if it was a piece of marble for a sculptor. I somehow manage to move my body, which feels like an icicle and push the door open. As I enter, I have to turn on the light so I can at least see. As I do, I see a mound of sheets sobbing and Uraraka's notes scattered all over the floor.

I wander over to the mound and pull away the sheets to reveal my beautiful girlfriend. Her face covered in tears, all red upset. My heart reacts before I can think of wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into the crock of my neck. She cries and cries for what feels like hours.

"Uraraka what's wrong? Can I help you?" I ask as I continue to hold her not wanting to let go of her afraid, she might cry herself away. But it only gets her to cry harder into my neck. "It's ok. I am here. I am not going anywhere no matter what you say," I say as I feel her stop crying.

"I can't do it," she cries again as I feel the tears start flowing again. "With the internship, managing my money, training and studying I just can't understand what opposite over whatever is," she cries, making my heart crack as if the sculptor breaking my heart had just accidentally snapped it in half ruining it.

"It's ok, Uraraka, I will help you," I say as I start to stroke her hair. "I understand almost all of it, we can do it together," I suggest but she keeps crying in my neck.

"Your so smart, you deserve someone better than me," she cries, and I feel my whole body goes cold, and I feel my eyes start to water. I grab her more tightly, pulling her into me as I begin to cry.

"I don't want anyone else but you Uraraka, please stay with me, my entire world, my strength and my best friend," I cry, and I feel her hug me back,

"I am sorry Deku, I hurt you please, I didn't mean it, my best friend too, my world," she responds, tightening the hug even more.

"It's ok, Uraraka, I umm I,"

_I love you_

"I know Deku I know," she responds finally releasing me from her grip, I can look at her red eyes as she wipes away the tears.

"Let me read you my notes, and we can stay here, just in my arms," I say as I grab my notebook for hero studies.

"Yes please," she says, laying fully into my body, her touch warming my stone-cold body. Then I read for hours and hours until I feel a small snore come from my lap. "Deku Kun," she whispers, which causes my heart to flutter like a butterfly as I lay her down to sleep and take my study stuff away.

The next days fly by in the same routine every day, wake up, work out, study with Kirishima and then spend the whole night studying with my with girlfriend in my arms. Each night a different subject and always her falling asleep in my arms while I read. But then it all changes, the exam day comes around, which passes with just exam after exam. It felt like one big dream, and I only woke up when Mr Aizawa yelled,

"PENCILS DOWN," causing me to shoot upright from my heroes' studies exam. I remained silent until the final paper was collected and I dare move a muscle. "Alright all theory exams are finished, only one practical exam remains," Mr Aizawa states as he stares us all down with that cold hard stare, he gave us all on our first day. "It's a group final of three people. Each test will be different, some combat, some rescue and some a mixture. Since these exams are happening so late many of the robots being used are the first year's projects, Mrs Hatsume has created a robot which will be its own test on how it mimics quirks with technology. Groups will be up tomorrow, and results will be given to you after the practical exam," Mr Aizawa says before he takes all the papers and just leaves.

Before I can even react, I am embraced by someone. "Thank you so much," says a voice of an angel, also known as Uraraka.

"It's ok?" I ask a little confused as I start to hug her back, "What am I getting thanked for?" I ask, confused.

"You helped me study, I knew at least how to start all the questions, thank you for just holding me and studying it really helped," she says a little too loudly, as she does I notice many eyes are on me. I take notice of Mineta leaning back in his chair.

_He is trying to look up her skirt!_

I mentally scream as I try to stand up for this hug, but Uraraka won't let me. Before I can say or do anything, I see a piece of ice bigger than Mineta's head fly through the room and hit him square in the face. I watch him hit the floor with a ground shattering thud.

**Kirishima POV, Tuesday the week after theory exams: **

_Alright, one more push up to go!_

I mentally scream as I push myself to do my final two-hundredth push-up. As I finish, I feel my arms scream, my shoulders burn, but I feel good and pumped and sweaty.

"So, I did my six hundred push-ups, six hundred sit-ups, my weights, my two hundred concrete wall punches with my quirk. All in all, a good session," I say as I start to wipe down my body from all the sweat when I hear the door open. "Mina I love you too, but I know you don't love sweaty and smelly me," I joke as I turn around to instead see my dirty blonde red-eyed classmate.

"Hi Kirishima," he says, losing my usual nickname as shitty hair. He just stares at me, I am still confused it's been months, but he still hasn't apologised to me or especially Midoryia,

"Speak now!" a viney haired female says, staring angrily at Bakugou, which changes Bakugou's eyes entirely, instead of anger or rage, they turn to be filled with sorrow. No longer being filled with enthusiasm many miss, mostly mistaking it for rage. "Now before I whip you again!" she states this time I remember who she is. She is Ibara from 1B.

I fought a few villains now, but nothing could have prepared for what Bakugou said next, nothing in this entire world could prepare me for what he said. "I'm sorry, for everything I was jealous, upset and felt I didn't get your attention and I was wrong. I was so wrong; I am so sorry. You saw me for me and not the quirk. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I am here to ask anyway," he says before stepping back and taking Ibara's hand which I decided I wouldn't bring up now but maybe later.

"Thank you, man, of course, I forgive you. I have missed my best friend," I say as I give my friend a manly hug. "You should really to apologise to Midoryia, you didn't blast me into a wall," I say as I release him from our manly embrace.

"It took a lot for him to get here, to apologise to you. But between Midoryia and Bakugou. There is rage, anger and even more emotions. But he is making progress. This here is the first step. Please help him make the next. He is caring, smart and kind when he wants to be," Ibara says, entering the conversation, her body language screaming she is nervous, but I can tell she is telling the truth.

So, I walk over to Ibara and hold out my hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ibara, properly I am Kirishima, and I am happy someone else sees this bomb as something else," I say smiling at the vine haired girl. "Please help him more, he has done things with you, I would never imagine he would do with me,"

**Izuku POV: Day of Practical Exam.**

"Alright, final exam only Todoroki, Kachan and me to go. Mei's robot hasn't been seen, so I assume it's now," I think as I look around the changing room. It feels lonelier since everyone else has finished their exams now. Most relaxing and some watching the finals. "Still can't believe I got stuck with Kachan," I say as the doors to the training city starts to open. I wander out into the city that looks almost the same as the one for midterms.

"Defeat Mei's robot that is the only objective," Mr Aizawa's voice calls out. As it ends, I hear a massive explosion, and the ground shakes like an earthquake.

_I think Kachan found the robot._

I quickly activate my quirk and jump up the fire escape and onto the roof. As I reach the top, I see a cloud of black smoke looking darker than the darkest of nights in winter.

I move quickly towards it, jumping across alleyways and streets, making my way towards the explosions. As I am about to reach the battlefield, a massive sheet of ice appears causing me to slip and fall onto my butt. I quickly push myself up as the ice disappears.

I look down to see Kachan prepared for his special finisher move. Armour piercer aimed at the seven-foot robot with a sleek silver body. I start to climb down, jumping down next to Todoroki when I feel a shockwave, making me almost fall over again. I look to see a massive black cloud of smoke now covering both Kachan and the robot, but then I see one singular red-eye coming from the smoke.

As the smoke clears, I get a better look of the robot which looks like a tall slim metallic cyborg. "Dam robot!" Kachan yells, but before he can continue, he is thrown against the wall with a bone-shattering thud. I watch him blackout and fall in a heap.

Even though I still have mixed feelings about Kachan, I don't want him to be thrown around like a ragdoll. So, I feel the lightening, the energy and race towards the robot. But before I can dodge a piece of ice coming from the robot strikes me sending me flying back right next to Todoroki.

"Not looking great," Todoroki lets out. I turn to look at my friend, and I see he is bleeding and is hurting bad.

"Yeah not fantastic," I say, pushing myself up, "I have an idea, I need you to create the coldest blast you can, reduce its movement and make it more brittle, I will smash it. Hopefully, it won't use your fire quirk or at least struggle to use it," I say, pushing myself up pushing past the pain.

**Uraraka POV: **

I watch as Deku stands up, my heart lifting as he stands.

_Come on Deku you can do this!_

I watch the screen as Todoroki and Deku start to chat briefly to one another. But then something catches my eye, Mei. She has been running around crazy checking computers and her personal touch screen since the exam started.

"NO NO NO!" she yells finally making not just myself but Mr Aizawa and All Might as well.

"What's wrong?" Mr Aizawa says,

"An electrical surge, plus something else. The robot shouldn't be this strong. The quirks it's copying it's too strong!" Mei says, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"We agreed to be at 50% power, not a hard robot for them but to work together for this test not to show strength," Mr Aizawa states walking over to the computer,

"I agree but, I don't know It's Midoryia's quirk it couldn't copy it, so it is using a quirk like it, Super strength like the third year it fought. Mirio's friend," Mei states confusing me about this friend of Mirio, Izuku has never mentioned it to her.

"Are they at any risk?" Mr Aizawa asks.

"Yes, the failsafe is unengaged. Kill mode is activated," Mei states, my heart drops, Izuku could be killed in this exam. I feel like my whole world has just gone cold. I watch as Mr Aizawa starts to storm towards the door. "Your quirk won't work. Yours works on the genetics of quirks this is 1's and 0's. You can't erase it. If you get too close, it will get your quirk. You will make things worse," she states. As she does, I feel my heart and legs want to run to Izuku, but my head starts telling me to stop.

I watch as Mr Aizawa clenches his fist, "The best we can do is hope they can stop the robot before they get killed, if we go, we will make things only worse,"

**Izuku POV:**

"I have just the attack, but it is going to take a little while to cool my body temperature," Todoroki says as we both push ourselves up. My body screaming in pain, not even activating my quirk, is making the pain leave my body.

"You will have thirty seconds. This robots quirk is strong, stronger than mine currently, He reminds me of Muscular's quirk," I say as One for All race down my spine. The power is surging through, "Full Cowling 30%," I yell as I watch the aqua lightning zaps off me. I race forward, then leaping at the robot. I am going to punch him in the chest. Instead of hitting the robot's chest, I am stopped by a metallic fist. I leap back, crouching down preparing to leap at him again.

_I need to go for the head, a kick at thirty percent should be enough to try and dislodge it. Maybe I should try and end it now._

I think as I jump and go to kick the robot square in its ugly one-eyed head. But a metallic forearm quickly stops my leg, and I feel my leg scream in pain. I drop down as I land, I find any weight on my leg causes pain. This one second was too much for me, and I feel a metal fist hit me, and I hear a crack as my stomach ignites on fire. The force from the punch sends me flying backwards, only stopping as an ice wall shatters breaking my fall.

"You alright, Midoryia?" Todoroki asks, through the ringing in my ears.

"Fifteen seconds is all I can give," I say as I push myself up onto one leg. My stomach on fire and I feel like at least one maybe two ribs are broken.

_Come on. You're a hero, push yourself forward, you know she is watching._

My mind screams as I start to hobble forward, then stumble faster and faster. I keep going closer and closer until I am in range. "Smash!" I scream as I go to punch the robot one more time. I again am blocked by a fist, but it feels different, it feels like I have hit an unmovable wall. I watch as elbow breaks and my bone stick out. Then my arm turns purple.

The pain comes rushing to me. Like a massive wave at the beach crashing down, starting from my arm, it is worse than any pain I have ever felt. Worse than Eri's quirk after she lost control, worse than when I broke my body fight Todoroki and worse than fighting Bakugou.

I have to watch as the robot pushes back on my arm, making the bone stick further and further out of my skin. All the while, causing massive waves of pain to shoot over my body. Then it grabs me by the elbow, causing me to scream in utter agony.

I would be thrown around through the air smashing my face and leg onto the ground as if I was a towel of some kind. Slapping my face over and over I feel my face break, my leg landing at weird angles. When the robot finally releases me, I fly through the air and land in a similar pile of ice.

I just collapse in a heap. A pile of trash thrown aside. "Blast it," I mumble out as I do a massive icy blast fires from next to me and races towards the robot. The ice covers the robots, but as soon as the ice finished freezing, I hear yelling only small words come through from Todoroki.

_Come on get up! Izuku you need to get up you have one good leg._

I say when I hear something. "DIE!" a familiar furious and angry voice, I move my head slightly to see Kachan blast the robot into a million pieces. With an ear-shattering bang, I feel my body start to shake, and my ears start to ring.

Then I drift off into the darkness. The darkness caused more pain, more suffering. I would have scenes drift over and past me like water in a river. View of Uraraka, Todoroki and All Might all standing around me. But all I felt was stinging pain and then suddenly tiredness. Then darkness returns for what feels like days.

I finally feel my body come together, as my eyes flutter open. I recognise the room instantly, Recovery Girl's office.

_Well, I assumed I would end up here._

I think as I feel my entire body unable to fully move because every time I do, I feel like a million knives have started me whenever I move. I manage to turn my head towards the window, and I see its dark outside. Then my eyes fall on someone sitting next to me.

_Oh, she has been sitting here probably for ages. She looks so beautiful in the moonlight._

I think as I move my arm towards her. A million knives are stabbing up and down my arm as I just grab her hand. Then it stops, as I manage to intertwine my fingers, the pain leaves my arm as if the pain had decided to just up and leave.

"Deku?" she tiredly mumbles, as I watch her beautiful chocolate eyes start to open. I smile, feeling as if I had started drinking a hot chocolate.

"Ochako, is everyone ok?" I ask as I start to watch her move through the darkness towards me.

"Yes the robot has been destroyed, and you only have a few new scars on your arm," she says as she climbs in next to me, making me move which causes stabbing pains all over but as she gets closer I feel small warm feelings whenever she touches me.

"How long have I been out?" I ask as she full holds me, pressing my sore body against her holding me like an oversized and injured teddy bear.

"A few hours its 3 am," she responds starting to rub my newly healed arm, as I look, I see the new fresh scar running right on my elbow and then all the way up my arm to my shoulder. Then I would feel something wet drop onto my shoulder, "I was so worried, I wanted to help but would of made things so much worse, don't scare me like that again," she cries pulling me tighter and causing me new pain, but I take it she needs this.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I say as I fully lay back into her body, the heat of her body comforting me as I feel at home, safe and happy.

"It's ok I just need to hold you like this, for a while," she responds as I feel a piece of paper be placed in my lap. "I go your results for you, you got the highest mark for the practical, because you self-sacrificed yourself to defeat the villain, plus it was the hardest exam, and the teamwork you showed. All your theory subjects you got over 80 for," she says pausing before I hear another piece of paper be placed in my lap, "I did it, I got the 60s and even an 80 for maths, thank you Izuku. Thank you for helping me pass the finals. Thank you for being mine," she says.

"Thank you for being my strength," I say as I hear her start to snore.

* * *

[Hey guys, sorry about the late post but it is a longer chapter, and I was waiting for something, If you are reading this on Wattpad you can see it as the cover for this chapter. This is the new cover for the fanfic done by Paperypiper on Tumblr! They have been working on it for a week an a bit now! And I love it.

Please go check them out!

/piperypaper

paperypip/?hl=en

Please tell them you came from my fic and say hi! Please share and support their fantastic work. I hope you enjoyed the chapter today and you check out this artist! They are amazing. Their work is truly Plus Ultra. So everyone, GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!]


	25. Arc 5 Chapter 2: Announcing Graduation

MHA Arc 5 Chapter 2

[So sorry about the massive delay, and I have a good reason. My laptop broke, and I almost lost all my work, so I had no computer for Uni or continuing this story. Plus, COVID threw a spanner in the works. But I have recovered the files, and now am prepared for usual releases to finish this story. Which I will be in the next few chapters. Sorry again for the wait. Please enjoy this chapter, and for anyone it has got some broroki (Bro Todoroki not a new ship) this chapter.]

Chapter: Announcing Graduation

* * *

**Izuku POV: 1A classroom last period:**

I write the final paragraph in my redone notes for class 1A. Ever since finals we pretty much have had free study periods and extra training to keep ourselves at our peak. But today I had spent most of the day redrawing Momo and Todoroki and adding new notes on both quirks. It had been interesting, and the possibility of combo moves for us both.

_So, if Todoroki freezes the ground, causing it to be icy and slippery, then villains cannot escape. I can use Shoot style and blackwhip to approach in the air, and they have no escape! Its only problem is that it "can be countered by a heat quirk, flying quirk or a quirk that manipulates matter and causes them to change phases."_

"Midoryia sorry to break up your thoughts but can you please stop your muttering I need to announce something!" a confident and demanding voice says breaking me out of my muttering trance. As I look up, I see All Might staring with a bright, proud smile.

"Sorry, All Might!" I say as I return fully to the reality of the 1A classroom I was in, surrounded by all my classmates. As I look around more, I notice Uraraka fiddling with the ring I gave her which makes my heart flutter as I notice the small soft smile on her face that cause my cheeks to burn.

As my eyes turned to Mina, I see her raise her eyebrows incredibly suggestively, causing me to become a deep crimson. Then I hear Bakugou, "Freaking Nerd, so blind".

"Alright class, so as you know classes are finished for the year, it's only self-study and practical hero training, as you know in two days, we will be finished your first year. You will be continuing to second year unlike last years group of students, Aizawa seems to have a soft spot for you guys, but you didn't hear that from me," All Might says, before I can process Bakugou's words, the end of his speech causes not just me to giggle but most of the class. "Now I have some good news for you!" All Might says his muscle form popping into existence.

_You should not be using that form!_

I mentally scream as everyone giggles at him suddenly reverting to his skeleton form and spewing blood all over the floor. "Sorry I got carried away, but since you have done your licence exams, and you have had a large number of internships we have decided to host a 2nd-year awards ceremony and graduation. Typically we would do this for 2nd years, but you guys are a special case," All Might would explain as I would finally notice my hands were moving without me thinking. Writing down word for word what All Might says, a habit I had acquired this year in-hero studies.

"Oh, that will be fun! I can't wait," Mina would squeal, causing everyone to laugh and everyone to start muttering around me.

"Alright quiet, there are two parts the awards and the dance part. We will hand out awards for each subject first for best academics. Then we will move on to awards more department driven, Most rescues and Plus Ultra Hero award. An award that will be handed to the best up and coming hero for their dedication to becoming a hero going plus ultra in all they do," All Might would state as my mind would go wild.

_I wonder who will get it, Todoroki maybe a son of the top hero. But also, so many of us could get it. Uraraka could get the rescue award quickly, or maybe Tsuyu she did a lot of rescues at her internships at sea. Or perhaps Jiro, since she identified the most amount of people to rescue without her many people, could have died at her internship she went on.  
_

I think as All Might coughs bringing me back to reality, "As I was saying, we are at the end I am so proud of each and every one of you, enjoy, rest and relax some. I will be around so if you need any help, I am more than happy to help you. Enjoy being young," All Might says and completely high school musical style everyone around me throws up their papers in the air. As they do, I notice a quick wink from All Might to me as he wanders out of the classroom as the paper snow starts to settle.

"No more pencils, No more books! No more teachers' dirty looks!" 1A sings around me in harmony as if I had stepped into high school musical, only getting me to roll my eyes at my classmate's shenanigans.

"Let's party back at the dorms, chips, dip and ice cream!" Mina yells jumping on top of the table,

"Midoryia can cook dinner tonight!" Kirishima yells, grabbing my attention.

"I will help, Deku!" Uraraka calls out from behind me, which causes my heart to flip.

"I will also help out Midoryia making dinner tonight, doesn't seem fair for us to dump all the work on him," Todoroki says behind me causing me to jump. I did not realize he had gotten so close. But then I notice something else Uraraka pouting for a second.

I do not have time to think as I am whisked away by the musical class as we wander back to the dorm. All the while they sing about no more books and schoolwork or teachers. Even though we will still be training and have teachers watching over us for two more days.

_Let's not ruin their mood._

I think to myself as most of 1A head into the lounge room and boots up Mario cart. While Todoroki, Uraraka and I move into the kitchen. Without much of a thought, I start cutting steak up for a stir fry for all of us. A few seconds later, I feel someone push against my side, as I look up from my work, I see my beautiful brown-haired girlfriend. I notice she is smiling as wide as Eri usually and she seems to have this happy aura around her.

"Hey there beautiful," I whisper into her ear,

"Hey there, Deku, I missed you," she whispers back, causing my heart to skip a few beats.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to avoid you or anything, just was focused on finishing my notes on the class," I say, smiling back hoping she will forgive me.

"I know, even when you're like that it's adorable. And inspiring on how your drive to become a hero never changes even when you're not training but instead figuring out quirks and working on your understanding. I think its amazing," she whispers back.

"I noticed the changes to your costume, I like the ears," I say remembering her new costume she tried on today, it was pretty much the same except for a new belt, and the two bunny looking ears.

"Thank you," she squeaks back as I notice a blush cover her entire face. Which makes me confused.

"Why did you put ears on? What was the inspiration?" I ask curious to learn more about why the changes, the belt I know was to store more materials for rescues, but the ears confused me.

"Well its cause," she mumbles, something else that I can't hear.

"It's ok, you can tell me some other time," I say as I return to cooking. The aromas work its way through the room, as I glance up from time to time, I notice many people licking their lips. "I am excited about this holiday, for the extra training I will do but also the first holidays I can actually enjoy doing something,"

"What do you mean?" my girlfriend would ask, concerned about the deeper meaning.

"Sorry I didn't mean to damper the mood, but ever since I was quirkless, I never really spent time with people, Bakugou would purposely make fun of me and when I would get invited I would be beaten up. I just ended up not going when I got older, but this time I hope I can spend time with you, and the others," I explain, bad memories of a quirkless time gone but not forgotten.

"That's horrible, I don't think I could ever forgive Bakugou, but you will always be with me, in this promise," she says pointing to the ring I gave her for her birthday.

"That's true, your amazing," I say as I finish up cutting the vegetables and move towards Todoroki.

"Oh, Midoryia I have a question for you," my half red and half white-haired friend would say, grabbing my attention away from my vegetables and to him. "Well, I was wondering, do you have a suit? If not, we could go tomorrow and pick up a suit for you while I get a new one as well,"

_I do but its old and falling apart and I just do not have the money to buy one._

"I do, but it's old, I don't have the money to buy one," I respond, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh, that's a shame, sorry," he would reply, but I would notice his face seemed to be thinking,

_It is probably nothing I just need to focus on making dinner._

**Todoroki POV: 4 hours later,**

_I know he has been getting better, but I cannot believe I am going to do this. Ask for his help. Momo has said I should at least reach out and I guess this is sort of reaching out. Dammit, I am rambling thanks Midoryia.  
_

I think as I hold my phone in my hand and stare down at the number, a number I recognize and hardly use. A number I never really thought I would use, a number of a man that changed me. Then I hit call, and place the phone to my ear,

"Hello son, it's rare to get a call from you," my father states clearly overjoyed on the other end.

"I need your help, I need to speak to you and your advice,"

**Izuku POV, next morning.**

"Ok, why is everyone staring at me?" I ask as I come down the stairs, my hair still a little wet after my shower. As I look around, I see most of 1A's eyes glued to me, which unnerves me more than anything.

_What is wrong with them today?_

I watch as everyone remains silent as I walk closer their eyes tracking me as I wander down towards the table where the mail is usually given out in the morning.

"You got a letter," Momo says, breaking the creepy staring and handing me a red envelope. As I look at it, I notice Endeavours symbol in the top right corner and my name handwritten in black on it.

_Why would I get a letter from my internship? Like everyone except Todoroki does not stay in contact with the internships and that is cause it's his dad. Am I in trouble? Did one of my reports not meet the cut is he angry? Raged? Is he going to castrate me?_

I think as I slowly and shakily open the letter from the number one hero. Then I begin to read.

"

_Greetings Midoryia,_

_I hope your studies are going well and your training with black whip has improved. I would suggest a new exercise while I am writing this, instead of using it as a whip train it like fire, spread it as wide and as far as you can to build up stamina for the Quirk. It will improve range and with time allow you to change the thickness of the whip over time. Depending on your situation a think whip may not be useful, for example, you want something thicker to tie up criminals in, so they don't break out. Anyway, I am rambling._

_My son sent me a message about your graduation and well lack of a suit. I have been looking for a way to repay you for saving my family with you. Nothing I can do will ever repay the debt I owe you, but at least let me pay for a new suit for your formal I insist. Next internships we most likely will be attending a few formal events so you will need it for then as well._

_Please enjoy shopping with my son, please cover each other's back when in the field, and I look forward to our next internship together. Tell All Might I say hello,  
_

_Thanks_

_Enji Todoroki,_

"

I just stare in awe, the number one hero just offered me a new suit and another internship. I do not even notice someone take the piece of paper from my hand as I just stand there in utter shock. Unable to move or even think.

"Quick go, eat," someone would call out as I would be pushed to the kitchen table. I would eat my brain still unable to comprehend what is going on. Unable to figure out what in the world is going on.

"Alright, I think he is broken," someone would, my brain unable to recognize any voices.

"Yeah, you would be too if you got a letter from the number one hero congratulating you on your internship and offering another one," someone would quip back,

"Fair enough, Todoroki will be down any second to drag him to the mall. Oh, also Mina can you tell Uraraka that Midoryia will be out today," the original voice would say, my brain able to pick up on the classy tone and almost mothering.

"Yeah sure!" an energetic voice would return before thundering noise would occur as I assume, she would run away upstairs and towards my girlfriend's room.

The next 30 minutes were a blur. I would return upstairs to get some travelling clothes. Return downstairs and be pushed out the door with a blur of white and red hair following quickly behind me.

"Hello Midoryia, I assume you know why we are going?" Todoroki would ask as we leave the school gates.

"But I don't understand? Why? I only did what any hero would do," I reply,

"Well its simple, father sees potential in you, and I ask him which helps," he replies as it makes me freeze in my tracks. My brain utterly not functioning.

"I eh ah what?" is all my brain can process.

"Father wants to do this, he likes you, and he wanted to thank you for saving our family, plus I thought it would be a good way to spend some time together," he responds, which makes me sigh.

"How is your relationship with your father?" I ask remembering how strained the relationship between them is. How his brother, sister and mum had moved to a new place to live away from Endeavour.

"He is well, sad though he misses the family and my sister much as she enjoyed having mum back wants dad there too," he replies which causes him to stop walking, "I think I am ready to forgive him, training as a hero this year has shown me how tough it is. Much as I thought it was cruel, he did tough love on me cause he didn't want me to break, it doesn't excuse all his actions, but it's a start. I will see if I can have a dinner with all of us, well all of us that are still around," he responds his voice sad, and his eyes are playing back painful memories for him.

"That will be good for all of you, time to forgive and move on with your life, time to become a hero for you," I reply, walking up to my friend and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Your strong and you have other reasons to become a hero, be the person you want to be, and I know your dad will be proud," I reply smiling at my friend who has been through so much in past few months.

"Thank you Midoryia," he replies as we walk in silence, I know he has much to consider and much to think about and so I do not press him for answers or interrupt his train of thought. As we enter the mall, I look around and see not as many people as usual which is a nice change of pace. "All right Momo gave me strict instructions for your suit to match Uraraka's and she has given me even stricter ones for myself," he says sighing and pulling out a long not which looks more like an essay written in exquisite handwriting.

"Well, this shall be fun," I say as we enter the first store. We move through the store quickly and quietly, trying not to draw attention to us. But that fails miserably, at the end we have six attendants around us showing us so many variations of suits, jackets and ties.

After two hours we have a start, "Midoryia, we have the black jacket with the dark green lining to match your hair. We also have the silver tie to match the dress of Uraraka. Just need pants, white shirt and new shoes," Todoroki states as he looks over at the bags from the first store.

"Don't forget, you got your white jacket to match Momo's dress and the black shirt like she asked now we just need to find you a white tie and pants, I never knew shopping would be this hard especially just buying one outfit," I reply sighing,

"Well lucky I have Endeavour's credit card," he says as I roll my eyes at my friend, "Well next shop here we come, then we can go home," Todoroki says as we enter another store. We end up staying in the store for hours on end, by the time we are finished it is almost 3pm.

"I never want to go suit shopping again," I say exhausted, "how many variations on white suit pants could there be?" I ask sarcastically knowing the answer is 1329, in that one store.

"I don't know how they could fit all those pants in the one store and have room for so many different jackets, ties and shirts. But we got what we need, and now we can go back to the dorm," Todoroki says as we start our walk back. It is quiet as we walk, which I am happy for after being jumped by about twenty different attendants, I love the no crowds.

"When we get home, jasmine tea?" I ask, bringing up Todoroki's favourite,

"Oh, for sure, I know you prefer green tea though," he replies,

"Yeah I do, but jasmine is your favourite, and I will drink some green tea with Uraraka tonight," I reply as I notice something in the alleyway. As I stop, I get a better look, a hulky short man staring at a lady, a quick nod to Todoroki and he knew what I meant.

"Excuse me miss, is this man harassing you?" Todoroki asks as he places down his shopping, and I quickly follow suit. As I finish, I watch the man turn, he is no taller than Todoroki. His hard dark and matted. His mouth covered by a metal mask that looks like it is smiling.

"Move on kids," he says, his voice deep and raspy like he is struggling to breathe. "Or I will kill you," he responds as his eye's flashes red.

"I will grab the lady and get her out of there, you distract him and try to minimize his movements. We don't know what his Quirk is, so we need to be careful," I whisper to Todoroki, as I feel the electricity course through me as I charge up One for All full cowling.

"Got it," he replies.

With that, I rocket off, aqua lightning racing past my vision. It feels like everything is in slow motion as I finally reach the lady, the villain swinging to try and hit me, but I am to fast I duck under his tree trunk of an arm. I collect the lady and rocket in the opposite direction back to Todoroki, as I do, I watch a blast of ice rocket past me.

I reach Todoroki's side and place the woman down, "Go find the pros and bring them here," I say to the lady to scurry away onto the street. I turn my attention to the villain who seems to be sizzling with heat.

"An ice quirk, interesting. But not good enough," the villain says, as Todoroki blasts him with fire but it does nothing. He just stands there and takes it as if it was nothing, "fire as well, yeah sorry your quirk is kind of boring, but what can you do?" he asks staring at me, his eyes filled with what I can only describe as lust. "Show me what you got little boy," he says, staring at me hungrily. Which makes me shiver.

"Keep up the attack I will strike next," I say as I race to the side of the alley and jump like a frog from side to side trying to keep my movements from being linear and to build up speed for a punch. As I reach him, I strike him in the face, a blow at 20%. As I connect, I feel like I do no damage, his face doesn't even move nor do I feel the crack of bones of a breaking jaw. I quickly flip back onto all fours and stare at the villain.

"Strength and speed enhancement, that's cool but boring as well," he replies before starting to charge at me. I flip out of the way and onto a fire escape out of the man's path.

"Hmm," I say as I watch him freeze in place,

"Well seeing as you're here I might as well explain my quirk," he says as I notice the ice begin to melt slowly into water. "It's called Adaption, it adapts to any attack, so if I am attacked with ice, my body will heat up, attacked with heat my body will cool. Attack with a powerful strike I will have shock nullification," he says which reminds me of the Nomu,

_Wait, we could use this against them. Adaption I would assume a lot of training to build up the stamina to use it. We could strain the Quirk out by alternating attack types, fire, ice and force. Draining the quirks power over time. Everyone must have a limit we just have to find it for this guy. Just like how All Might beat the shock nullification out of that Nomu at the USJ._

I think, as my plan comes together, I run along the wall and jump down next to Todoroki, "Alright we can beat this guy, just alternate attacks, blast him with ice, then fire and then I will hit him, rinse and repeat until we have beaten the absorption out of this guy," I reply leaping off to start building up speed by leaping from side to side as finally, the guy melts the last beat of ice that had him held before to be greeted by a blast fire by Todoroki. As the fire leaves him, I strike him in the back before leaping away as Todoroki blasts him with ice, then fire and I hit. Again, again, again and again. We go at the villain, as I finally notice him start to lose his footing, his Quirk is strained.

"Finish him Midoryia!" Todoroki calls as his last blast of fire blasts the villain, I leap down throwing my hand out and focusing on my wrist, as I do, I feel the black whip reach out of me and wrap around the villain. I feel him struggle as if it was an extension of my arm. With 20%, I pull him towards me, and he flies.

As he is about to reach me, I jump to the side and hold my arm out coat hangering the villain and hopefully knocking him out. As he hits the ground with a thundering thud. As black whip retracts, I look down at the villain who is very knocked out laying on the pavement. I then hear running, and as I look up, I see a couple of heroes finally make it,

_Oh, of course, they show up now.  
_

I think as I wander over. "You guys are from UA?" the heroes ask, looking at the unconscious villain.

"Yeah 1A, we have our hero licences if you want to see," I reply, pulling out my wallet.

"Oh, don't worry, well thanks for nabbing the villain mind giving us the run down and quirk type so we can put it in our report?" a pro that looks like a dolphin asks.

"Yeah sure," I say as I start to talk, in-depth about the man's Quirk. I lost track of time and the world around me as I go into great depth about the fight the Quirk. So, I missed Todoroki sigh and facepalm as I go on and on about similar quirks.

"Alright we are going now, you have given them more than enough," Todoroki says, dragging me away from the pro heroes who now I notice looked tired. I see the sun as well, it is setting.

_Oh no, I was rambling again.  
_

"And you are again now," Todoroki says making me jump,

"Sorry didn't mean to say that," I say apologizing to Todoroki,

"Don't worry well now we have a story for dinner," he replies shrugging,

"Oh, about the villain?"

"No about how you almost bored some pros to death talking about the man's quirk," Todoroki says sassily.

"Oh, I wasn't that bad," I say

"Oh yes you were, now let's go have some tea before dinner,"

* * *

[That is chapter 2 done, hoped you enjoyed the new chapter, hope everyone is doing well. I will be back to normal now thanks to a new laptop and have found the back up of my plan for this arc. Sorry about the long wait but next chapter this weekend. It is a mini-chapter, it is a TooruOji chapter, and I have been excited to write this chapter. Do not worry, our lovely green-haired protagonist plays a large role.

So, see you this weekend, and remember GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!]


	26. IzuOcha Mini Chapter: Ojitooru Invisible

Mini-Chapter: OjiToru Invisible Beauty

* * *

**Toru POV:**

"I can't believe you said yes!" I squeal as I dance around the most handsome and caring guys I know. "And you got all hot and flustered about it too," I say as I continue to dance.

"You know I can't say no to you," my tailed friend says, as I hear him beat the boxing bag again.

"That is so sweet, Ojiro. You're a sweetheart," I reply finally collapsing as my world continues to spin round and round.

"Well, I would have asked you tonight at our usual reading session together," he replies as my world starts to slowly stop spinning.

"AWWW," I say as I sit up to watch his tail beat another boxing bag off the hook and breaking and spilling the sand inside all over the floor. At this point, the floor looks less like a wooden training floor more like a desert.

"Fifth one down," he says, putting up another bag.

_He is so hot when he works out, and he just lets me sit here and watch. I like when he works real hard his cheeks go pink, and I just find it attractive he works so hard to improve himself. Oh, and that soft tail, I love it. It is like a pillow.  
_

I think as he goes back at punching the boxing bag again, alternating every so often with a whack of the tail.

_I enjoy our reading session when he wraps it around me, it always makes me feel safe. And warm. I feel like he can see me even though I am invisible.  
_

"I can't wait for graduation. This guy that's taking me is so hot, and I can't wait to be called beautiful all night when we go for our graduation with the rest of the support students," a female voice says from the door.

"I know, too bad for those who don't have a date, they won't have anyone to tell them how pretty their hair is or how nice the dress looks. Oh, and makeup. It would really be disgusting to be invisible, unable to be ugly or pretty, no one being able to see them," says a much nastier female voice. I look up to see two girls walking past the open training door, both looking extremely familiar with a blond and a redhead. It reminds me of a long time ago, and my heart breaks, not able to deal with the old emotions pouring into my heart and burning it as if someone had poured searing lava into it.

I do the one thing I always do, I run. I run out of the room and the one place I feel safe. One place only one person knows about.

**Ojiro POV:**

I would turn around just in time to see Toru and her floating clothes vanish from sight as she ran out of the room. And I hear crying. My heart tears itself in two as if someone had chopped me up like I have to so many wooden boards.

_Why is she crying?_

I ask myself as I ditch the boxing gloves and go to follow her. I wander out to see the doors to the south exit of the training building swing.

_Oh, she is going there. It must be awful then.  
_

I think as I follow along at a slower pace, letting her have a little time to herself just in case it was me that caused this. I wander into the field overseeing the dorms and the training city. I hear it, the small whimpers and I see the tears. My heart tearing itself apart with each step towards what I know is a sad sight.

I finally reach the hill. The hill that looks over the fake training city we use in practicals. A place that only Toru and I go. I see the floating clothes of Toru, and small tears just hang there in the air. I sit down next to her and do the one thing I know she likes. I wrap my tail around her.

"What's wrong, Toru?" I ask, staring at her invisible form, knowing exactly where her eyes are thanks to her tears.

"Nothing don't worry," she mumbles through tears.

"Well, how about I tell you a secret," I say, pausing for a second to see if she would tell me what is wrong. "Well I am going to tell you why I let you play with my tail freely," I say, wrapping my tail tighter around her trying my best to comfort this beautiful girl. "You were the only girl ever to ask to cuddle my tail, all through middle school they all took it for granted but you, you asked, you were respectful, I liked that. Then I came to know you better, your fun-loving personality, your energetic attitude to everything and your goals. So, I let you be the exception to my rule of asking to cuddle my tail, you never have to ask," I say, staring out at the clear blue sky.

"Can you hold me?" she whimpers out, to which I instantly without thinking open my arms and she leaps in, pressing her face into my chest. I feel the tears drench my activewear as she cries for what feels like hours.

"Can you tell me what's got you so upset?" I ask, continuing to hold her not wanting her to run away and hopefully comfort her.

"Yes, I overheard some older girl," she starts into my chest. "She was talking about how happy she will be when she is told she is beautiful by her partner at graduation, then they went on about how terrible it would be to be invisible about never knowing if your ugly or beautiful. It reminded me of middle school," she cries as I rub her back, as she cries for a little while longer, "Its not fair, its not fair. Everyone else can be beautiful, and I can't be seen, I can never be told I am beautiful. No one knows what I look like, and that's all I want, I want to be beautiful,"

As she finished, I feel crushed, my heart feels like it had been smashed into a billion little pieces. Then a thought crosses my brain.

_There may be a way, the quirk expert. He may know away.  
_

"Toru, I know you are beautiful, I think I know someone who can help.

**Izuku POV:**

"Alright, last bit is done," I say to myself as I finish covering my new version of 1A's quirks notebook I had been working on all year. As I place it down, I hear a knock at the door. "Coming," I call out as I stand up and walk to the door.

_This is not what I expected, I expected Uraraka, Todoroki, Kirishima and even Momo maybe. But this I was not prepared for._

I think as I stare at Ojiro and Toru standing there, Ojiro covered in what I hope is sweat and Toru seems to have the sniffles.

_Ok…._

"Midoryia I need to ask for your help, you are the quirk expert," Ojiro asks completely serious catching me a little off guard.

"Sure, what can I do to help?" I ask while looking between the two and noticing his tail is wrapped protectively around Toru.

"You may know a way to turn off her quirk if anyone does, please I beg you help us," he says almost pleading with me.

"Of course, come in, Toru take a seat on my chair, I will grab my notebooks," I say inviting them into my room. As they enter, I grab my mutant quirk notebook and my newly finished 1A quirks book.

"Thank you," I hear Toru whimper as I take a seat next Ojiro on the bed across from her.

"It's my pleasure, so as I know your quirk is a mutant type like you told me a while back?" I ask, looking up from my brief notes.

"Yeah, that's what the doctor said," Toru states,

"Alright, usually Mutant quirks can't be turned off, but maybe the doctor got it wrong since he couldn't get you to turn it off when your younger and now you have just no idea because you have never really tried," I say, looking at the floating clothes in front of me. "Tell me the moment you remember becoming invisible," as I say that I notice her stiffen.

**Toru POV: around 10 years ago,**

"Yeah its finished," I say, staring down at my drawing of a house, and my dad. I feel so happy, just looking at it.

"Oh that, is so ugly," a girl's voice says. I look up to see a blonde-haired and a red-haired girl staring at me.

"Almost as ugly as her face isn't Sara," the red-haired girl says nudging the blonde.

"That's so true Pat, she is so ugly that hair looks like sand, and that tanned skin looks like a spray tan went wrong, don't get me started about all those freckles looks like the chicken pocks," the blonde-haired girl replies.

"Why you say such mean things?" I ask,

"Cause your so ugly," they respond in unison before they reef the picture and tear it up in front of me. My hard work torn into a million coloured snowflakes as they fall onto the desk.

"Stop I worked hard on that," I call out, but they do not stop they point and laugh.

_Please go away, I want to be invisible, I want to be invisible, I want to be invisible. Please help me!_

I think as I cry into my hands trying to hide away from them and the whole world. I wanted to hide my heart and my face and my ugly hair. I wished I could run away, find a prince to sweep me off my feet and take me away. Like in Cinderella.

"Oh my look, Sara, she's invisible, now we don't have to see her ugly face, her hair or those disgusting freckles," the red-haired girl named Pat would say as they would point and laugh at me, I would open my eyes, and I couldn't see my hands.

"Where are my hands!" I squeal standing up, knocking my chair over, my hands were not there, I grabbed my hair. I could feel it, but I couldn't see it.

_I guess I got my wish._

**Izuku POV: Present day**

"That was the last time I could see myself," Toru replies,

_Reminds me a lot of my time in preschool and middle school but being quirkless. I feel so sorry for her._

"I am so sorry you went through that," Ojiro says to the floating clothes, as I look at him, I notice he seems sad and almost angry. I can feel him shaking, his eyes look like they have flames in them.

"I think there may be a way to turn it off," I say as I scribble down a few notes onto Toru's page, "Try and focus for me, focus on what you used to look like," I say.

I watch the invisible form tense.

_This is theory one. Hopefully, I do not have to try approach two. But it is more likely due to it maybe being emotion-related.  
_

After about a minute, I hear an exasperated sigh from the floating clothes. "It's not working!" Toru sighs, almost cries which hurts me. I may not have the scars of my teasing when I was younger or many at least, but she lives with one constantly. Her invisibility.

"It's ok I have another idea," I say, sighing knowing this will be hard, "Focus on what you felt when you turned invisible, focus and try and let them go," I say as I watch her.

"Well, I felt insecure, hated, ugly, unwanted. Like the whole would be better without this ugly soul. I hated myself and that I would never be pretty, never be told I am beautiful by someone I fell in love with. It wouldn't be fair cause they wouldn't be able to see me," she starts, I feel upset, and I want to cry for her, but I hold it in.

_I know how you feel._

I think as she continues and after two minutes she sighs, and I watch her clothes move as if she is hugging her legs. "It didn't work, I am never meant to be seen again, it's not fair," she cries, I watch as Ojiro move towards her and wrap his tail around her again.

_I am so sorry Toru, I really tried._

I think as I watch the two of them, "It doesn't matter to me, I have always been able to see you," Ojiro says, as he does I see a shimmer of long brown and blonde hair shimmer in and out of existence.

_Was that?_

I ask myself, staring at the where the shimmer occurred. Noticing a few spots, I couldn't see Ojiro's tail anymore replaced by that sandy colour. "I have always thought you're beautiful, your heart is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I am in love with you, and I think your beautiful and I will tell it to you every day for the rest of our lives, please trust me I will make it all alright," Ojiro says almost crying in tears as he holds Toru in front of me. All the while, I stare at the girl materializing, a tanned girl with long blonde/brown hair. But a prominent streak of red and blue hair right in the middle. She has a small build, similar to Jiro.

I stand up, walk to my desk and pick up my all might mirror and walk to the cuddling pair, "I think your also pretty Toru," I say, handing her the mirror. I watch as she stares in utter shock, and I get a better look at her face, she has crystal blue eyes and her face is skinny and covered in lots of freckles.

_She is pretty, not as beautiful as Uraraka, but she is defiantly cute.  
_

I am suddenly broken out of my trance by someone colliding with me in a hug. As I look down, I see Toru in the flesh. "What is this for?"

"For helping me, without you trying, I wouldn't be how I am…able to be seen," she replies, releasing me from the hug. She moves quickly back into the arms of Ojiro, which causes me to smile.

_I am so happy I could help them._

I think as I watch the heart-warming scene as the invisible girl could finally be seen. I can't even comprehend the emotions that would be going through her right now, she is a ball of sunshine, almost glowing.

"I knew you were beautiful, but I want you to know I think your heart is the most beautiful part of you," Ojiro says as I hear Toru release a small cry, muffled by the activewear of Ojiro. "You ready to show the world?"

"Yes!" she squeals, which in one movement, still in each other's arms, they glide out of my room and down the stairs. I follow at a leisurely pace, giving whoever was in the shared space some time to get used to the new Toru.

As I get to the bottom of the stairs, I am greeted by the sight of Torus excitedly showing Momo her hair. Ojiro is standing next to her just smiling, it feels perfect, exactly right and how it should be. Until I see the purple dwarf.

He was creeping bellow eye level towards the rear of Toru's skirt. The dam creep was at it again, was slowly trying to indecently expose the girls again, I will never know why he hadn't been expelled, but here we are once again.

_Alright, I will use my quirk to grab him, and well I think I will give him to Mina.  
_

So, I move grabbing Mineta, using 2% just before he was going to lift the back of Toru's skirt. Unfortunately, I created a small gust of wind and disturbed the others standing there. Now they have their eyes tracked on me.

"Sorry guys, Mineta problems," I say holding him up as if I caught a fish, Mineta being a fish.

"Oh, thank you Midoryia! I don't usually wear any since well I was invisible and I would just flash people when I sit down," she says blushing, but as my brain slowly processes my cheeks heat up.

"Oh, yeah sorry, I am taking him to Mina!" I stutter racing up the stairs towards the girl dorms. It is as we reach Mina's door, I hear Mineta.

"Please, no! You don't know what she does! Please, I beg you! Have mercy," he pleads in tears.

"You brought this upon yourself, its' time to pay for your sins," I say as I knock on the door to Mina's room. Mineta would struggle, but I would not relent, not after he tried to peak up Uraraka's skirt a few days ago, or Momo's and Todoroki froze him to the roof of the classroom.

"Coming," an energetic and cheery voice calls from within the room. A second later, the door opens to be greeted by my pink-skinned friend. "Oh my, did he try to peak up someone's skirt again?" to which I nod, "Well today I am in a good mood, so it's the shock chair today, let us get you strapped in," she says, as I hear nothing but screams from Mineta, screams of pure agony even before he has been placed in the chair.

"A hero's job is to deliver justice," I say as I strap the perverted purple dwarf into the chair.

**Ojiro POV, downstairs:**

"Oh, my Toru, you look beautiful, the streak of red looks just like a rose and the blue is the colour of the sky, it's beautiful," Momo states as she runs her hands through the red and blue streaks of hair. Which runs right down the centre of her hair, the rest being a sandy brown.

_It reminds me of the martial arts dojo floor._

I think, but keep it to myself, Toru wouldn't appreciate that compliment. But what my eyes keep locked on is that bright smile, brighter than all the lights in Tokyo put together. More brilliant than any smile I got in my entire life. It makes me feel warm, it confirms everything I thought about Toru, how beautiful and caring she is. I knew she had a beautiful smile, and now I can see it. Now she can see it.

I hear something, something that can only be described as a screaming cat. A pained and tortured scream which I recognize and is commonplace in the dorm. "Ah I see they have started the Mineta's torture, I better go make sure everything is regulation, Mr Aizawa said only 20 minutes on the electric chair," Momo classy states as she glides out of the room as if what she said was anything like normal.

As she leaves, I feel someone cuddle me more placing their face on my chest as I can feel the steady breath. "Tell me again please," Toru whimpers into my chest.

_Tell you what? What do you want to know? Oh_

"I have always been able to see you, I have always been able to see your beautiful heart, your beautiful personality. Right now, you are the most beautiful girl in the world doesn't matter if I can't see you or not, you are the most beautiful girl. I love you Toru," I whisper right into her ear because these words are only for her.

"I love you too Ojiro, I love you with every cell of my body,"

* * *

[Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed a little Toru and Ojiro today. Hopefully, you like the way I captured their personalities. Please tell me what your favourite part is so far this Arc. Please leave a review for the chapter! And remember GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!

Ps. There is a short story on my account called Do you know the way Home? Please give it a read, it is really sad, but it is an IzuOcha story,]


	27. Arc 5 Chapter 3: Awards

Arc 5, Chapter 3 Awards

* * *

**Izuku POV: **

"These dam buttons," I growl at the mirror. Never in my entire life have I had so many problems with putting on a suit. If this was my hero suit or my school uniform it would be fine, but this suit. My hands would not stop shaking, it as if someone had started vigorously shaking me. My heart wouldn't stop thumping, my head was swirling with thoughts.

_I do not know how to dance; I don't know what to do. The festival is one thing, but this dinner, this award is Uraraka's and my first high-class date. I want it to be perfect, how can I make it perfect. Do I get us drinks, how are meals served? Should I go get meals, should I wait to be served and what about the awards. 0h and the dancing, I am going to step on her toes for sure. Will she slap me then? Slap me? Oh, I don't want to ruin tonight. I want to tell her finally, I want to say it to her, I want to say to her that I am in love with her. While she is awake, I want her to know.  
_

"Izuku come on, seriously we are leaving in ten minutes, we are the last to leave, remember we agreed with the rest of 1A for staggered leaving. We are the last group of people to arrive," Todoroki says, barging into my room.

"I remember," I mumble continuing to fiddle with my buttons. "I know Iida went first, to help organize, but I am so nervous I won't stop shaking," I say as I finally get that last button done up.

"I know, just relax, tonight will be amazing. Uraraka wants to go with you no matter what happens tonight,"

"Yeah it's just scary," I mumble,

"You are fine, the sooner we get you fully in your suit, the sooner we can have these nerves under wraps," my half red, half white-haired friend would say as I continue to fiddle with my tie. My hands shaking as if I was in an earthquake. But I finally do, under the gaze of my friend, I place the black suit jacket over my shoulder and wander towards the door of my room.

"Seriously, what am I meant to say? What do I look at? Her eyes, the amazing dress, what? I am so confused. Then what do I compliment, her or the dress?"

"Midoryia, please stop, just say she looks pretty and look at her eyes, seriously how can you have been dating Uraraka for so long and still have no idea what to do?" Todoroki asks me in utter disbelief.

_I don't know either._

As we reach downstairs, a large variety of flower petals covered the floor from everyone else bundles of flowers. As well as the corner that has been taken over by the girls as a makeup central.

"Breathe," Todorki says as I start to hear footsteps from behind me. As I turn, it was as if I was being greeted by an angel. She was glowing as if she had just descended from the heavens. Her hair was straight without her usual bob, her facial features more prominent and her eyes sparkled like the very fitted pink and silver dress she was wearing.

Every step closer, she takes the heat in my cheeks grow hotter. I can't take my eyes from her, I notice everything, the small blush on her cheeks: the completely smooth skin, the lack of teenager blemishes like zits and red marks.

_Say something, say anything._

She walks closer, and I freeze I can't move or say anything, I just have to watch as she walks over and wraps her arms around me. Then as if finishing the electrical circuit, I reactivate. I can move, and I can speak,

"Uraraka you are the most beautiful person I have seen in my entire life," I whisper into her ear, as I hug her back.

"Oh Deku, thank you," she says, bringing me closer. As we do, I can feel the heat and the thumping of her heart. "Your handsome too," she whispers as I watch as her blush goes into a rosy red.

"I was so scared and nervous, but now, it just feels right," I say tightening the hug just trying to send my emotions across to her, to try and tell her I love you.

"It does, but it seems Todoroki is struggling to say anything," Uraraka whispers into my ear. As she finishes, I turn to see Todoroki redder than his hair. Small orange flames flickering off his head, his usual response when he is overwhelmed. But my eyes are drawn to Momo, entirely in white except for a ruby necklace that matches Todoroki's current face.

His face was priceless, he was staring in awe at the sight of Momo in white, the only thing you could add to the wide-eyed and ruby red look would be a small bit of drool leaking out. Never in my life have I seen him like this. Mind you it does not help that it looks like Momo is in a wedding dress.

"It's ok Todoroki, your face tells me all I need to know," Momo says her upper-class tone cutting the tension, "And thank you, I think my dress is beautiful too," she says placing a kiss on his cheek. Which causes him to crash like myself whenever Eri calls me Dad and Uraraka Mum, which she continues to do at times.

"Time to be on our way I think," Uraraka says, as I take her hand purely on instinct.

"I agree, let us be off," Momo says as we walk out of the dorm and towards the hall. As we walk, I feel Uraraka tighten her grip on me as if I was going to run away or something.

"You know you are not going to lose me, right?" I whisper as the hall comes into view.

"Of course, no matter what," she responds, as we finally arrive. I look over and see Hound dog and his lion-like fur ready to greet us at the door.

"Welcome the final group of 1A students, go on in," Hound Dog would say as he would push open the door. As we enter, I notice how the hall has been changed. The floor that is usually bare or filled with exercise equipment has been taken away; instead, the outside is surrounded by table and chairs. The exception is the very centre which seems to be a space big enough for a dance floor. On the tables are plates, cups and cutlery as well as a centrepiece of flowers. Around the edges are massive long tables with bare massive silver plates. On the stage, all the teachers are there surrounded by awards and what seem to be reports.

The actual students I notice are in mostly pairs or small groups of couples. Kirishima and mina are busily talking to Jiro and Kaminari who are nothing but smiles. The sandy-haired visible Toru are together talking to Iida and what seems to be Mei.

_Going to have to ask Iida how that happened._

Then my gaze lands on something I didn't expect, Bakugou arm and arm with Ibara. And he was smiling, not a mad smile but a genuine smile I haven't seen since we were kids. It was infectious as I looked at them being swarmed by not just 1B but also some of 1A. I just can't help but smile at him.

"Kirishima told me she is good for him, but he isn't ready to apologize to you though Kirishima says he deeply regrets what he did. He was planning to ask if you two wanted to train together this break to try and build a positive relationship with each other, so it may happen tonight it might not," Uraraka whispers as she joins me at looking at the strange couples.

"Alright everyone take your seats please we have a multitude of awards to hand out, then you can dance and eat to your heart's content!" The rat, dog, bear principle announces, dragging me out of staring at the new couple.

So, I take the lead and wander through the tables until I found our names. The four of us take our seats all in unison, and I notice the two empty seats. One spot next to me for my mother and the other for Endeavour.

"I thought your mum was coming?" Momo asks me, as I notice her gaze turn towards the empty seat beside me.

"She was, but work came up, she is going to watch the live stream," I say as I notice we are towards the centre of the room right next to the dance floor.

"Good evening students, today we are here to celebrate the end of the hero course for you first years, I want to say this year has been hard with the end of our current symbol and the rise of our new number one. You have shown the world what really is needed to be heroes, you have done your fellow heroes and me so proud," Nezu begins grabbing my attention towards the bear-like animal. "This year we have numerous awards for academic achievement, in maths, arts, science, English and hero studies practical and a separate one for theory. We also have a new award for first years since you have all your license. The most rescues and the Plus Ultra Hero awards, so today we will be handing over these awards, please let me have Mr Aizawa come forward and give the first award for the highest academic achievement in science,"

Not to any surprise but Momo and Kendo got all of the awards between each other, then grabbing my attention again All Might walked forward to the microphone.

"Hello, my students, I am here to announce the best in academically for hero studies and practical's. We for the first time ever had a tie for highest score academic, and since they were in the same practical group for the finals, we couldn't separate them, so these two were tied in their achievements this year. I couldn't be prouder to announce these two, they have both come so far as heroes and as people since the start of the year," All Might continues smiling his gaze I notice drifting between our table and Kacchan's.

"Young Bakugou, please come forward to receive the highest in academically for hero studies my boy," he would yell, and everyone would erupt into applause, I would watch as Bakugou would walk forward hands in his pockets. As he got to All Might, the former number one hero would hand him a small statue of a caped hero and a report. "You did well," All Might would say patting Kacchan on the head.

"And now, for the practical side, please Midoryia please come forward," All Might would yell, and I would freeze, my body couldn't function my brain blue screening as I try to process what was just said. "Come on don't be shy, come and show the world that smile," Then I would feel a warm hand touch my own, I would look down breaking out of my trance to see Uraraka tracing the scars on the back of my hand.

"Go on you deserve it Deku," she would say, and my body would just move, walking towards All Might. As I reach my mentor and my hero, he would grab me and hug me, making my face grow red.

"While I have you up here I might as well give you, your second award," All Might says his smile shining like the sun itself, all the while my heart feels like it is racing. "The essence of being a hero is sacrifice, this man right here has embodied a hero in one act in particular. The saving of a little girl, he will tell you he had help. But he was the one to sacrifice his body and even in the face of certain death throw himself into the fray to protect Eri. Sacrifice is second nature to this young hero, and I can't wait to see what he does with his career. Izuku Midoryia also known as Deku, please accept this award, the Plus Ultra hero award," he says handing me a statue of himself with my name under it with a short sentence under my name.

"_The essence of being a hero is sacrifice,"_

I would just stand there as I would hear the entire room erupt into applause and cheers, but I just stand there staring at the award. As my brain continues to blue screen, I hear All Might whisper to me,

"You have come so far young Midoryia,"


	28. Arc 5 Chapter 4: Dance

Arc 5, Chapter 4 Dance

* * *

**Izuku POV:**

"Can I have Jiro to the stage, so we can start the dance," Nezu would announce, as I just continue to stare at the small statue of All Might sitting in front of me on the table.

"You are amazing Deku, you have done so well," Uraraka whispers into my ear, causing my face to heat up.

"I couldn't have done it if you hadn't saved me from falling onto my face," I whisper back, which causes two bright red spots to appear on her face.

"How about you go get us some drinks, and we can go dance in a little bit," she suggests, to which as a gentleman agree. So, I wander over to the drinks table. I look around and see multiple different coloured drinks ranging from transparent to rainbow.

"Midoryia I have someone I want you to meet," a voice I didn't expect to hear calls out. As I turn around to the source of the voice, I am greeted by my blonde hair, blue-eyed upperclassman Mirio. "This is Etan Fikshim," Mirio says before I can greet him properly. As he moves out the way I am greeted by a very buff and muscly brown-haired man, his face is covered in small scars.

"Hello Etan, it's a pleasure to meet you," I nervously mumble out as I shake his very firm grip.

"Pleasure is all mine, I am a big fan of yours, your exploits as a first-year are amazing, and I would love to train against you sometime," Etan says letting going of my hand. "I am a third-year graduating with this goof and the rest of the third years," Etan says while nudging Mirio. "Anyway I wanted to say hi since I won't be around much even as a pro, I was offered a spot at Tartarus prison, in particular, the maximum security section, so I just wanted to say hi," Etan continues, as he does I notices a flash of white in his eyes. Then they turn back to dark brown as if nothing happened.

"What is your quirk?" I ask, curiously looking at the buff third year in front of me.

"It's called god rage, and since I know you're a quirk nerd I will let you figure it out on your own," he says waving goodbye to me and the two drinks in my hand. "One hint, Mirio could kick my ass in a fight, just so you know,"

"Enjoy the dance Midoryia I will see you later," Mirio calls out as he follows his friend wandering away from me. As they do, I notice that he is just as tall as Mirio. I just stand there as I watch the two figures mingle back into the crowds of adults and third-year students which seemed to have turned up for our first-year dance.

Jiro's singing stops snapping me out of my own little world.

_Right, I have the drinks—time to get back to Uraraka.  
_

I start to duck and weave through the crowd trying to make it back to my girlfriend and our table. Everyone is having a good time and laughing or dancing together, some even congratulate me, but their voice just mixes in with the music and singing going on so I can't determine who said what.

Finally ducking around the massive arms of Shoji, I finally make it back to my table, as I do the music shifts. Jiro stops singing and turns into a soft hum, and the beat turns to a waltz.

_Thank you All Might for making me do some dance lessons. Now I know a great deal about dancing I did not know before._

I remember that conversation with All Might quite clearly.

"_Young Midoryia, you have to learn to dance, dance and combat are far more related than you think, you should ask Young Ojiro, martial arts have routines and timings just like dancing. Even in combat if you figure out a person's rhythm and beat they are much easier to beat, I regret not studying this part more vigorously, it also trains similar muscles you want to develop in your legs, I insist you go do some,"  
_

Or the squeal of joy when I asked Mina to help,

"_Of course Midoryia I will make a dancer out of you, better than anyone has ever seen, but you have to workout with Kirishima more, he goes on and on about how he loves working out with you,"_

_That squeal when I initially asked still makes my ears want to bleed in pain, I swear only a kettle could be that loud, or Mineta when he is in that shock chair of Mina's._

The thought of that chair makes me shiver and breaks me out of my train of thought. Just in time to see the two chocolate orbs turn towards me and make my heart skip a beat, then beat as fast as Iida's engines in his legs.

"There you are," she says, giving me a smile that would rival Eri's whose smile is already brighter than the sun.

"Sorry Miro introduced me to one of his classmates," I say remembering that man, he just gave off power like All Might back in the day. But he was so relatable and normal except for those eyes.

"Well, don't try and figure out his quirk," she quickly says teasingly, which makes me raise my eyebrows.

"How did you know I was trying to figure out his quirk,"

"Well other than that sparkle in your eyes I see right now, and when you see a new quirk, I am your girlfriend, and I know you better than you think,"

I place the drinks on the table and stare at my girlfriend.

_How did I ever get so lucky? But I have an idea, this song will not last forever. Might as well use it._

"Uraraka, our drinks can wait, but this song won't last forever, care to dance with me?" I ask as I feel my body go cold, and a few drops of sweat sliver down my arms and drenching my hand as I hold out my hand to dance.

"I thought you would never ask," she says taking my hand and in that second all the cold, all the sweat just disappears and is replaced by warmth and what I can only describe as happiness.

Hand in hand, without a care in the world, we stroll onto the dance floor. As we do I watch as some of my friends are dancing around us, Mina and Kirishima are swaying slowly from side to side no one taking the lead just enjoying each other's company. My eyes dance over to Todoroki and Momo, Momo was clearly taken the lead. At the same time, Todoroki seems to be sweating a few oceans worth of sweat. Ojiro and Toru are swirling around the dance floor in their own little world, his tail wrapped around her protectively as her sky blue and rose red streak dances around showing publicly what she looks like for the first time since preschool.

Finally, my eyes drift to Kaminari whose eyes are staring at the girl on stage, all the while smiling and swaying side to side.

_I hope they get a chance to dance._

Then he moves off backstage, still casting a few glances back to the stage.

"They should get together, he may be an idiot, but he is a lovable idiot that Jiro has totally fallen for," Uraraka says as I take her hands ready to just sway with the music.

"He is a good person," I say as I watch my yellow-haired classmate disappear into backstage.

"Just hold me please, just sway with the music," Uraraka says, placing her arms around my neck and my hands-on instinct take her hips. I feel my face heat up at the proximity, but I am not alone, Uraraka's face turns the shade of rose as we just start to sway in time with the music.

"_This just feels right," I think to myself,_

"It does," she responds, which causes me to blush, I did not mean to say that out loud. We sway and stay in each other's arms just enjoying the peace between us, the start of something new.

"Izuku, I want to tell you," Uraraka, mumbles as she pulls herself into my chest so I can barely make out what she is saying, "I want to be with you, for the rest of my life, one day I would like to be," she stops, just as the music stops. The lights go dark, and everyone freezes.

* * *

[Sorry about the delay guys, University has been problematic as well as a few people I know got sick, so I didn't feel like writing anything. They seemed to have recovered. My thoughts go out to everyone who is suffering because of COVID, stay safe if you know anyone currently with COVID give them a call, being isolated is very hard of them as well as trying to recover from COVID.

See you guys next chapter! And remember to always GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!]


End file.
